The Heroes of Good and Evil
by HowAboutTeam
Summary: In the School for Good and Evil, Percy and Annabeth are Readers in Gavaldon. When they get swept into the School of Good and Evil, their relationship ceases. Can they make it through? Or is Percabeth a lost cause?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Notes**

 **Hey! So this is our first story, the HowAboutTeam's first-ever attempt to write our first mashup. This is about the Seven in the Prophecy in Rick Riordan's best selling series, the Heroes of Olympus going to the School for Good and Evil. Happy reading! :)**

 _ **Credits: Joan Park :) & Purrfectly Me :3**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, objects, or settings in both series. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Annabeth was going to catch Percy if her life depended on it.

She still couldn't believe that she let those adorable, puppy-sweet eyes seduce her into giving him the time- and the satisfaction- to take the smartest girl in town to give her a detour. And not just any detour. A detour to the exact same spot where children were kidnapped.

Needless to say, it wasn't a very good trip.

Annabeth's mother had dragged her out of the brim of the Woods, yelling and red-faced. When Annabeth had explained what had happened, her mother's dark gray eyes stormed with anger. "When I get my hands on him..."

Annabeth knew that it wasn't Percy that her mother was so angry at. Well, yeah, but she was mad at somebody else. The local fisherman who managed to find them fish in a village that was surrounded in a magical Wood. The local fisherman that was the only fisherman. The only fisherman that was Percy Jackson's father.

Annabeth knew that her mother hated Percy and his father. Oh, his mother was nice. She ran the sweet-shop around the corner. It was just that "dratted" Poseidon that really got her mother steaming.

Poseidon and Annabeth's mom, Athena, had an eye on the same shop once. Poseidon thought that it made a good shack for his fishing supplies. Athena thought it would make a good space for a bookstore. Athena won, of course. Mr. Deauville forever had his debts to Athena.

Still, you couldn't mention his father without getting a sore spot. He almost won, but Annabeth's mom saved it by announcing she would re-paint it olive. Just one push, and she won.

Annabeth took one look that the sun and yelped. The sun was already going down.

"Annabeth! Why are you so late?" her mother crabbed when she finally arrived. "I was trying to show Percy my gratitude for yesterday," Annabeth said. She grabbed a cookie from the kitchen table. "Oh, that boy? Yes, you were right to do that," Athena muttered. She kept shooting dark looks toward the fishing rod that Poseidon had given her for her birthday. His idea of a practical joke.

"Hi, dad," Annabeth said, giving her father a small smile. He barely looked up. "Good to see you too, Annie," her dad muttered. He turned a page in his book. "Annabeth, tell Malcolm to come downstairs and help me build a fire. Pork roast tonight," Athena added. Annabeth exhaled. Now that her mother was back to her usual busy self, she was safe.

Annabeth opened the door to find Malcolm counting and polishing his Spelling Bee awards again. "Malcolm! Why do you polish those certificates every day?" Annabeth snapped. Malcolm looked up. "Oh, hi," her big brother said, then slid his eyes from her to his first-ever award. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She grabbed the award. "Hey!" Malcolm protested. "Mom wants you downstairs. Fire," She called behind him. She heard Malcolm stomping downstairs. She placed his award on his desk, then headed up to her own room.

She kicked aside the chair and sat heavily down onto her own bed. She decided to let go of her anger of Percy. There was only so much you could do to a crazy boyfriend like that.

* * *

Annabeth yawned and got up. It was the day when all of the villagers would try to be as ordinary as possible. Athena didn't believe all that hogwash, of course. "It's just a story to keep children good," She would say, and just leave conversation.

She usually didn't care about the things. She figured that if someone kidnapped her, she would fight, and fight it hard.

"Annabeth!" Athena's sharp voice called out. Annabeth pulled on some clothes, then hurried downstairs. "What took you so long?" her mother snapped. Annabeth shrugged.

She headed out.

Children, big and small, were doing unbelievable things. The best behaved kids were kicking cats. The troublemakers were praying for forgiveness in the church.

It was dumb, in Annabeth's opinion.

How that changed when the phantom took her the next night.

* * *

Professor Dovey overlooked her two schools of Good and Evil. Tall, spiraling towers sprouted from the uneven ground. A deep watery moat was slain between them. A small and narrow bridge, enchanted with a mirror, was a barrier. The Godmother slipped on a silver white cloak, her wand in hand. She jumped off of the glowing white tower, and fell down and down, through seventy-five feet of the atmosphere. Then, she waved her wand after the last fifteen feet, and with a zoom she flew over the Schools, over the enchanted gates, over the Blue Forest, and into the woods.

"Perhaps I should wait until the second the stymphs wake up…" She muttered. She stopped mid air, and waved her wand again. A golden coin appeared in thin air, where she muttered a spell and water sprouted from the tip of her wand.

"O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Professor Dovey then threw the golden drachma into the mist, and it disappeared.

"Sophie, School for Good and Evil," She said. The mist morphed into a picture.

"Oh, hello Professor Dovey." Sophie's sweet figures and honey replied. Professor Dovey turned to look at Sophie, in her dark purple dress, and flowing cape.

"Do you happen to have the phantom mask?" She asked.

"Oh! Right here." Sophie held up an old silver decaying mask. It was once belonged to the School Master.

"Oh, good!" Professor Dovey smiled. "Perhaps you can teleport it to-"- Dovey's words were cut short by a large growling.-"Dean Sophie, I can't seem to find the-" A deep growling echoed through the air. Professor Dovey coughed hard. "-torture list-" She coughed again. "It's next to the iron chains, darling." Sophie said. "I'm kind of busy, Professor…" Sophie frantically replied. Dovey stared. Sophie threw the mask through the message as soon as it disappeared.

"Don't torture them too much." Dovey whispered to no one. In her mind she remembered Leonora, Evil's former Dean. Snap out of it, She told herself. She put on the mask and formally dusted the wisps off of her cloak. She turned transparent. Then she flew into Galvadon.

Clarissa Dovey walked- no, glided down the Woods. She had never been inside the Woods before. Only now she began to appreciate the power of the Woods. She checked the list. "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque…" For the School of Good and Evil was so in need that they needed more than two Readers. They needed seven. "... Leo Valdez. Done!" the Professor smiled, then swept to the first victim- uh, student-'s house. "Jason Grace."

She gazed at his perfect features. This is how Sophie looked like before- She mentally slapped herself in the head. This was no time to daydream.

Slowly, carefully, she reached over and sprinkled of what was dandruff dust over Jason's nose. Jason sighed heavily. She slowly grabbed at Jason's back, and he magically floated up, up, up, and to the entrance to the School for Good and Evil. She wished with all of her heart that Jason would be in Good. That guy looked like the next Tedros.

She did the same procedure over each of the soon-to-be students, sprinkling dandruff over their noses, magically levitating them out of their houses. When all of the children were gathered up, She called for the stymphs to pick them up. _I'm sorry,_ the Good Dean thought desperately, and took the innocent to the mysterious School of Good… and Evil.

 **On a last note, we will thank all of the authors contributing to help us tell the fast-paced story of The Heroes of Good and Evil. Kind of has a ring to it. Please leave questions and comments below in the Reviews!**

 **Thank you so much,**

 **-HowAboutTeam :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up? HowAboutTeam here. As usual, we will leave our credits, and this story is about how the Seven react to being dumped into the Schools of Good and Evil! Happy reading! :)**

 _ **Credits: Purrfectly Me :3, Joan Park :)**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, settings, or any other sort in the original books. All belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Annabeth remembered going to sleep. She remembered saying 'good night' to all of the kids in Gavaldon. Most of all, she remembered Percy.

So why was he dangling sixty feet in the air with her?

But this wasn't the normal kidnapping. Because in the normal kidnapping to go to the School of Good and Evil, only two were chosen.

Only this time, it wasn't two. It was _seven_.

Leo, the blacksmith's son, Piper, the daughter of the woman who made perfumes, Jason, the leader's son, Hazel, the miner's daughter, Frank, the lumberjack's son.

And of course there was Percy and Annabeth.

"Where the freaking crud _are_ we?" Leo yelled. Annabeth understood his panic, because they were dangling over sixty feet in the air. By a creature that looked like skeleton harpies.

Percy started to thrash. Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Percy! Percy, it's okay. Calm down," She advised to everyone. "Easy for you to say," Jason grumbled. "You're the smart one."

Against her wishes, Annabeth's heart swelled with pride. "Thank you, but honestly. If you read _The Tale of Sophie and Agatha_ -" "What is that, a disease?" Leo interrupted. Annabeth shot him a dirty look and he quailed down.

"Sophie always thought that she was the one to become a princess, and Agatha thought she was destined to be a witch," Annabeth started. "But Agatha didn't want to leave Gavaldon. She kicked and screamed, and Sophie tried to calm her down. But Agatha didn't care. She wanted to go back to her graveyard and rot." "I wonder why," Leo snickered. "So Agatha yelled and fought, and that one mistake caused Sophie and Agatha to switch schools. Agatha was dropped into the School for Good, and Sophie in Evil. Later on, it shows who Agatha and Sophie _really_ are. So, the moral of that little talk was," Annabeth stared straight at Percy and Leo. " _To accept your fate_." "Okay, I got it." Percy stretched in midair. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look!" Piper suddenly cried, and six other heads swiveled to look at two towering castles. One marble-white, one obsidian-black. The School of Good and Evil.

Four of the students fell into Good. The other three fell into Evil. One person from each locked eyes and reached for each other. "PERCY!" Annabeth screamed as she fell into the candy-cane colored clouds. "Annabeth!" Percy reached for her as he plummeted towards certain doom and death.

Miraculously, they didn't die. Or break any bones. They rolled off of the ground. When Annabeth got her head wrapped around the fact that Percy was in Evil and Annabeth was in Good, she ran across the bridge.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. Percy saw Annabeth and did the same. "Annabeth!" They ran for each other, only to be bounced back off.

"You can't get across the barrier, sweet," somebody said. A gasp went through the clearing. A girl with caramel hair, large, almond eyes like a doe's, and a mischievous smile. She was stroking a fox. "The barrier contains all the Evers on one side, and all the Nevers in the other. No point trying," the beautiful girl added, once she saw her expression. "You'll just miss class and become an animal or a plant."

"A… _plant_?" Annabeth asked, unsure if she heard right. "A plant," the girl confirmed. "Happens all the time. This sweet guy here used to be a student. Now he's an animal."

Annabeth stepped back, horrified. _That cute, sweet fuzzy thing was an… animal?_ She thought.

"Oh, it's not so bad," the girl assured her. "What better than a dead animal than a dead animal who once worked for a princess?" she reasoned. The other boys and girls with crowns were nodding along with her.

"I-" Annabeth tried to protest again, but was interrupted. "Good girl," the girl crooned, then turned to Percy. "My, my… is this one _supposed_ to be in Evil? He looks plenty Good to me," the girl added, then finished it off with a wink to Percy. She started to walk, but turned and said, "I'm Calypso."

She took Annabeth's arm and led her through the magnificent hallways. Despite all of her troubles, Annabeth began to relax. Magnificent buildings always calmed her down. "...and over here," Calypso continued, "are the three towers- Honor, Purity, and Valor. You'll be with me, Reyna, and Rachel in Purity tower," Calypso pointed to the pinkest tower of all. Annabeth wanted to retch. _This_ was the so-called school of Good and Evil? She wished for Percy with all of her heart. "It won't matter, sweetheart," Calypso called over her shoulder. "It's not your fairy tale yet." If only she knew.

In the highest tower, the Storian zipped onto the desk once more. It began to write as the pages of a book magically appeared.

 _Once upon a time,_ it wrote, as the School of Good and Evil appeared onto the pages. _From a land beyond sight, was two youths._ It showed Percy and Annabeth reaching for each other. _Yet apart. They wished for each other with all their heart, but one thing was still in place. A villain._ If there was a person in the School Master's tower, they would have seen a pen, and they would swear that the pen was smiling.

* * *

Percy plopped down on the moth-bitten sheets.

" _What_ , now?"

Nico di Angelo and Octavian III calmly told him what had happened.

"You're Evil," Nico explained. He fed some of the cotton from the bed to his skeleton rat. "You have an Evil soul." Percy started to shake his head. "No, no, no. Where's Annabeth? You know, blond girl? Gray eyes? Athletic?" Octavian shook his head. "No, nope. No Annabeth here. Shame, though. She sounds juicy."

Percy wondered if Octavian was kidding. Then his eyes wandered from the psychotic grin on his face to a steel-framed picture. "Human sacrifices," Octavian said wistfully. His pale blue eyes hardened and he took out a knife. He tossed a teddy bear into the air and threw the knife. "I can't wait." _Thump_.

Nico grinned at his silk scarf. Now Percy noticed that there were faces inside the silk. Tormented faces. "Awesome birthday present from my dad," Nico said. He lifted the black-silk scarf and smelled it.

Percy felt like his head was going to explode. "Wait… so you guys were _born_ into fairy tales?" Percy asked, hoping that they would give him the answer the opposite of what he was most expecting. "Yup," they chorused. Octavian took out another stuffed animal and studied it carefully. "So… you're a Reader, huh?" Nico said curiously. Then, a door opened. A white wolf threw Frank Zhang in. "One more," it growled. Then it slammed the door. "Ugh," Frank groaned. Percy smiled and clapped him on the back. "Good man," Percy laughed. Suddenly, Octavian had him by the throat. "Nevers. Don't. Laugh." Octavian's second knife hovered dangerously above Percy's wrist. He smiled. "Got it?" Terrified, Percy nodded, then gulped. "Good." Octavian let go, then speared another bear.

Once Percy got his courage back, he asked, "Why are Evil students called Nevers?" "Nevermore, dude. Short for 'Nevermore.' Villain sanctuary." Nico muttered absently, looking through his textbooks.

Percy turned his head sideways. "Uglification, History of Villainy, Curses and Death Traps?" Percy read. He turned to Nico. "What sort of teachers teach these kind of lessons?"

"The Evil teachers, of course," Nico muttered. He looked up. "Holy Hades, five minutes to class! You better change," he advised Percy. He pointed to the obsidian closet. "School uniform."

Percy gagged when they opened the door. Inside was a closet buzzing with flies, and one ragged school robe inside. "Do I… do I have to?" Percy asked. Octavian gave him an answer. " _Yes_." He shoved Percy in and locked the outside door, forcing him to change.

* * *

Annabeth wanted so desperately to be at home.

She could endure her mother's constant snapping. She would endure her father's ignoring her. She would even polish her brother's trophies every day.

If it meant that she could leave this place.

"So…" She decided to make conversation. No harm in gaining knowledge, right?

"What do your parents do?"

Calypso nearly snapped her precious fox's neck. Reyna's eyes filled with tears. Rachel glared. Instinctively Annabeth took a few steps back. "Don't even go there," Rachel grumped. Reyna hastily wiped her tears away. "So." She tossed one of her golden dogs a ruby. "We've all been waiting to ask this question," Reyna smiled. "Uh… what question?" Annabeth asked. "Don't pretend that you don't know, love," Calypso laughed gently. "Who was that cute boy you saw? It was… Percy, wasn't it?" "Yeah," Annabeth said uncertainly. "So?" The redhead, Rachel Dare, leaned forward. "Is he your boyfriend or not?" "I- um… Percy and I…" Annabeth stammered.

"Prince Percy," Calypso mused. She looked straight at Annabeth. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I- I really don't know," Annabeth stammered. Reyna looked at her, amused. "Oh, come on! Okay, then, do you know who that other boy is?" "W-who?" Annabeth asked. "You know what I mean! That blond boy! The muscular one!" Reyna twinkled. "Uh… Jason?" Annabeth asked. Reyna nodded enthusiastically."Yeah! Can you introduce me?" Reyna asked. "Jason already has a girlfriend," Annabeth said uncertainly. "She's my friend. Piper?" Reyna got a dark look in her eyes. "That Indian girl? Please. Why would _Jason_ want a Never if he could have a princess?" Reyna shifted her fan towards her face. Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe it's because Piper just has more heart than Ever princesses," Annabeth managed, then headed toward the closet to change into her hideous pink uniform.

* * *

Sophie stalked through the hallways, her cape swaying behind her.

"Leonora, dear?" She shouted. She stopped in front of an silver door, the golden plate on top of it said, _Dean Sophie's Office._ She went inside and saw her daughter.

"Leonora, darling, can you greet the newcomers?" Leonora looked up from her glowing purple finger. "But mother, I don't like _Readers._ " Sophie arched her brow. "Must you be reminded that your aunt and I were _Readers?_ Now, come along before I make you suffer one of my tortures." Leonora sighed, even if her mother would never do that, she still feared her nonetheless. With a swish of a cloak, they were headed to the dormitories. -

Leonora opened the door to _Room 21._ Four girls stared at her. Her high cheeks, golden hair curled, fair skin, and soft features, yet had a black heart. She looked even more dazzling with full eyelashes, a purple dress, and a black cloak. In a way, she looked exactly like her mother, Sophie, the school of Evil's Dean. Ever since her mother's story, evil and good have been together in harmony. That's how she was able to cross the barrier. The four girls stammered, even Calypso seemed to lose her shine.

Leonora coughed into her fist.

"You must be Annabeth, Calypso, Rachel, and Reyna."

"Ugh. Who are y-you?" Calypso meant it to come out confidently, but the way Leonora looked, she dulled.

"None of your preferred business." She replied. "Annabeth, I am to show you around. You girls, get to your classes." As the two girls exited the room Leonora waved her hand. It turned purple and a view of the school grounds appeared. They stepped through the portal, and she began the tour.

* * *

Percy headed to Uglification class. He arrived one second too late. "So kind of you to join us, Percy," Professor Sophie crooned. For a moment, she looked like the average princess, with flawless blond hair, creamy peach skin, and a violet cape. Then her eyes flashed, and Percy found the _real_ Sophie deep inside. He saw an ugly, warted witch, with a pulsing ring hooked onto her finger.

Then, as soon as it started, he was jolted back into the classroom, with twenty students staring at him, plus one beautiful teacher. "S-sure," Percy managed. The Dean of Evil smiled. "Percy, do you know what happens when you are late?" "No, ma'am," Percy said. Sophie strode over to him and leaned dangerously close to his ear. " _We punish them._ " Percy's breath caught in his throat. Percy caught Octavian snickering. "But!" Sophie stood up suddenly, startling Percy so much he jumped. She turned to Percy's roommates. "Surely it wasn't Percy's fault! Perhaps, he just wasn't _properly introduced_?" She narrowed her eyes at Nico and Octavian. "A day in the Doom Room!" Sophie _clipped_ and _clopped_ back to her desk. "Now, what is the major color for Uglification?" she asked.

Percy wasn't paying attention… until at least Professor Sophie announced, "I will show you the true process of uglification!" She raised her arms and cackled- a good, long, villainy cackle. Slowly, her eyes narrowed into slits. Her peachy skin bubbled and grew warts. Professor Sophie, the most beautiful Evil Dean of all time, had shrunk into a cackling, warty hag. "You see!" Sophie cried. "You see what uglification goes to you! And now…" Sophie the Hag grinned. Percy, expecting black, rotten molars, instead saw rows of gleaming white teeth. Slowly, surely, Sophie the Hag turned back into the beautiful, stunning Professor. "...Why don't we let our new friend try?"

* * *

After the tour, Annabeth was handed her schedule. She headed right away, after 1st period.

"Um… Princess Etiquette… Pollux. Period 2. What?"

"Upstairs, Valor." A fairy busily hurried past her glancing at her schedule.

"Oh… Thank you…?" She said as the fairy flew by. "Hmm. So that's probably the right staircase. maybe 1 leauge toward the Beautification Room. Hmm… Aha!" Annabeth said aloud, once she reached the right door. _RINGGGGG_. "That's the late bell!" She exclaimed, and ran in. "Hello, dear," said not a cute dog, but a stunning raven-haired queen. "Pollux had to go and tend to his brother, Castor, who, unfortunately, received a skeleton bite from a stymph. I am Queen Agatha," the substitute announced. She swept a hand over the class. "Queen of Camelot."

At once, all of the girls gasped and sat straight to attention; the boys all asking, "Where's Tedros? Your king?"

"Teddy will be fine," the queen assured the class. She turned. "He had some work to do."

Annabeth had some time to realize that the queen was staring at _her._ "You are the Reader, I assume?" Annabeth felt herself blushing. The queen of Camelot, the hero of her favorite fairy tale, was addressing her! _When weak, act strong,_ Annabeth reminded herself.  
"Yes, um… Your Highness," She murmured. A stifle of giggles from the class. "No need for 'Your Highness,' Annabeth," Agatha smiled. Annabeth nodded, her face a tomato. "Yes, Professor," Annabeth tried again. Queen Agatha smiled in pleasure. "As teacher for Princess Etiquette, I must congratulate you for your good first appearance to me. Not everyone I know loves me like you. In fact," the queen said, her eyes twinkling, "My first appearance to Beatrix, one of my dearest friends, was a swift passing of gas." Some snorts from the boys. "Yes, I farted," Queen Agatha admitted. Her face, however, had no trace of a blush, just her raw beauty. "In front of thirty princes and princesses. But, I showed them who I really was, from start to end. Otherwise, I wouldn't have my Teddy," Agatha sighed. "My beautiful Tedros." All of the girls sighed, including me. "So!" the Queen clapped her hands. "Let us begin."

* * *

Sophie walked down the cluttered hallway of children. The bell kept ringing, signaling 3rd period. She stopped in her tracks, her glass slippers clinking against the ebony planks of wood. The bell stopped ringing. _Good thing I don't have a class this period…_ She thought. She kept walking and stopped, suddenly again. Her eyes opened in shock, they got misty, and she teared up. She shivered. One tear dropped down from her cheek. As fast as it came, it stopped. "Oh, no! My MASCARA!" She screamed. She whipped out a mirror and checked her reflection. "Oh, no it's ruined!" She looked closely at her features. "There, that smear right there, the size of half a centimeter, right in the corner of my eye." She then whipped out her _Magical Mascara_ bottle. She applied it carefully. Then she resumed. "Oh, darling! Aggie, I can't believe it! You look DAZZLING!" Sophie smiled. She frowned. She stared at Agatha's eyelid. "Where's your foundation? Did you get the care package with all of the herbs? How about the mascara? Blush?! Contour? Oh, Aggie, darling I told you to put on the cucumber masks!" Sophie hurried to Agatha, cloak dragging behind her. She lifted Agatha's chin. "AGH!" She choked. She started fanning herself. "That...t-that pink...dot... " Sophie started to breathe heavily. "Queens… Not… supposed… To have… ZITS!"

"Calm down Sophie! It's good to see you too! And, I believe I'm perfect just the way I am," Agatha laughed. "Aggie! You are a _queen_! Imagine what the paparazzi would say! Imagine-" "Sophie! Sophie, there _is_ no paparazzi in Camelot," Agatha calmed.

"Oh. Well, what about your magnificent subjects? You must have lots of visitors." Sophie pouted.

"What visitors? Teddy isn't letting me out at all since the test," Agatha laughed.

Sophie stared in shock. "YOUR PREGNANT?" Sophie screamed, shaking the rooftops.

"Maybe… or maybe not." Agatha winked at her best friend. Sophie stammered a bit, fanned herself, and FREAKED OUT.

"OH MY GOD! AGATHA, YOU WERE PREGNANT ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BEST FRIEND? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NON-ROMANTIC AGATHA? YOU CHANGED _SO MUCH_!" Sophie wailed, then did it. She fainted.

* * *

 **Note from Joan Park:**

 **So. Agatha pregnant. Sophie freaking out. I know that it wasn't a really productive chapter, but it was the best that we could do. Tell us if you want us to make this scene into a playwrite, because I'm just feeling it. :) See you next chapter!**

 **Note from Purrfectly Me:**

 **Hey! I hoped you liked it um… Oh, yeah, if you didn't get the hitch, Sophie has a child, and Agatha is pregnant, as said above :D. *Feeling the love.* See ya!**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**

 **Gmail:**

 **HowAbout215**

 **If you have any questions, or want to share some ideas, please contact us! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's us, the awesome HowAboutTeam! So… Sophie meets Agatha, and Agatha is diagnosed with a child! Yay! o-o. So, this here is Chapter 3. Leggo! :)**

 _ **Credits: Joan Park :), Purrfectly Me :3**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own HoO or the School for Good and Evil. All belongs to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

When Sophie came to, Agatha was standing over her with a dirty metal bucket in hand. "It was the only way wake you up," She said, still dazzling. Sophie yelped as realization took her.

"Does that… t-that mean… mascara…" Sophie stammered. Agatha nodded and handed her a mirror. Sophie gazed into it waiting for the worst. She yowled, crumbling rocks falling from the ceiling. Black ink dripped from her eyes, she looked like a psychopath. "AHHH! MAH GOSH WHAT HAPPENED AGH!" Sophie wailed, then did the obvious… she fainted again. Agatha sighed. "Bring her to the Groom Room," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Percy braced himself for the worst as Octavian stormed down the hall with a knife in hand. Clearly, Percy's idea of 'the worst' was to be reinstated. With deadly accuracy, Octavian chucked his knife, past Percy's head, but grazed his shoulder. With a cry of pain, Percy sank down onto the floor… but just dangled like a useless dummy. "The Great Reader!" Octavian snickered. "Oh, so powerful." He cackled again. "Hm… I think you would make a good sacrifice." Octavian said, hovering over Percy. Percy didn't respond. "Oh, come on, it was like a _paper cut._ " Octavian sighed. "Eh." He summoned his special golden blade, used for human sacrifices. "Ah, I can't wait!" He said, his fingers itching. As soon as the blade hit Percy's shirt, a yowl pierced the air.

"OH MY GODS... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Percy stammered in a matter of seconds. Octavian held back as soon as the blade pierced Percy's skin.

"Oh. You're alive?" Octavian asked him. Percy just stared at him. His expression couldn't say anything other than, _NO DUH._ But then it changed to a pained expression.

"Crud... that hurt man!" Percy protested.

"Hmph. Worth a try." Octavian sighed. Percy gave him the stink eye. Despite his emotions, Percy clutched the cut that the golden blade had skinned. The slight wound had started to smoke."In...need...of… MEDICAL SERVICE!" Percy shouted to the professors. But they just looked at him, and said, "Get a life, kid." Percy sighed. _These people though, nasty._ He thought. Suddenly, he gasped as the air rushed out of his lungs. Octavian sharply turned his head to Percy. "Oh. Sorry, forgot to mention, my blade… it's enchanted with a spell that will wound your soul for the next twenty-four hours," he whispered. "You might want to get used to it." Then Octavian bolted.

Percy gagged, clutching his chest, gasping for air. His skin slowly turned purple. And _not_ a pretty purple. Like those really ugly-colored play-dough purples. Percy's knees buckled, and he started to choke out the last of his breaths. Then, he dropped to the floor, and something wispy flew through his heart, to his lungs, through the esophagus, and out his mouth. He gagged. This time, the professors noticed, and were soon calling for help. Percy's vision blurred, and his mouth started to foam. He slurred, out of breath. The wispy thing flew into the air, and trailed after Octavian. Then, with a final blink, he collapsed.

* * *

Annabeth met Piper during lunchtime.

She was eating with Calypso and her roommates (not because she _wanted_ to, because she had no choice). Then she saw her best friend wandering around with rotten-black robes and a tray of moldy cheese and green pork. Annabeth immediately called her over, of course. "Piper!" Annabeth shouted, waving her over. "Over here!" Calypso and Rachel both wrinkled their noses when they sat down. _A Never,_ their expressions clearly read. But Reyna was way worse. She literally got up, took Piper's plate, and dumped it into the garbage. "Serves her right for taking _my_ prince," Reyna sniffed, then whooshed away. Calypso and Rachel left not long after, chasing after princes. Well, Rachel mostly. Calypso just sat and looked pretty.

"So," Piper said. She gazed miserably at Annabeth's 'royal' salad. "How's school so far?"

So, while Piper snuck some pieces of salad away from Annabeth's lunch basket, she told her what her classes were like ("We met Queen Agatha from Camelot!") what _Piper_ 's classes were like ("We were supposed to pick a pet, then drown it. I was 'sick'.") and their roommates.

"You were put with Jason's sister?" Annabeth asked, shocked. Suddenly she felt sorry for Leader in Gavaldon. Years ago, Jason's older sister, Thalia, was taken by the School Master. Now, Jason, Leader's only child, was taken too. A sudden whisper spread through the crowd. "Out of the way!" a teacher barked, and Annabeth's heart nearly stopped. It was Percy on a stretcher, looking nearly dead.

"Percy…" "Soul….""Octavian…." A mutter of whispers filled the air.

"Percy… PERCY?!" Annabeth screamed. She ran to the stretcher. "Hey, move it!" Professor Manley barked at her."But… _Percy_ …" Annabeth whimpered. Soon, a crowd of people surrounded the stretcher. "Percy… Is he dead?" Someone asked another. "I heard it happened next to the Doom Room…" someone whispered. "He took away his soul…." "Happened to me before." one acknowledged the other. "Yea, right." The other said. Other whispers filled the air...

"Who did this!" Annabeth shouted to no one in particular. "Octavian," A clear, singsong voice said. Calypso stepped out of the mob.

"It was Octavian. Now, I know how to heal souls."

"Psh. Octavian? He's that weirdo in Evil right?" whispers parted around. "He's always doing those stupid things with 'sacrifice'." More murmuring filled the foggy air.

"Yes. And my mother, Tethys, taught me the magic of the soul. Move away!" Even the teachers gave her commanding voice room. She began to pull things out of her pouch. "Moonlace, foxtrot, cloefors…" Soon, Calypso fed the whitish gunk herb ball to Percy. Wisps of air flew into Percy's open mouth. Slowly, majestically, Percy blinked. Then he blinked again. "Annabeth?" His parched voice rasped. Annabeth wanted to cry… hearing her best friend's voice again was good enough. "It… it wasn't me," Annabeth admitted. Hating herself, knowing that she would regret this moment for the rest of her life, she pointed at Calypso.

"Calypso did it." she said, her voice rang. The moment she hit the last syllable, she knew she just made a grave mistake.

 **Just wanna add something here,** _ **It gets real mushy.**_

Percy smiled. "To whom I owe my life to?" "Calypso," the princess said. "My name is Calypso. Stay down and rest, Percy. You need your strength." "No." Percy tried to get up. He groaned. Immediately, the teachers shoved him back down. "No… Octavian…he got away…" Percy groaned again, as he sat up and leaned over the side of his stretcher and retched. "No…" Calypso muttered. "No. No!"

Percy did indeed throw up. The food came rolling up, and it was horrible. Tears stung his eyes, and once he finished, the aftertaste was terrible. But who really suffered was Calypso.

"AIIEEEE!" Calypso shrieked as platters of green went from the stretcher to the white, flowing blouse.

Professors waved their hands as they cleaned up Percy's face. One of them cleaned his mouth, and stuck a mint in it. Percy spit it out immediately.

"Sick bay!" They shouted, and moved Percy to Good's sickbay. Calypso turned, beaming, when the school's Deans stormed in, with Queen Agatha as well.

"Preposterous!" Dean Sophie yelled, with her beautiful face back to normal, with no trace of dripping mascara. "No one tortures but _me_! The Dean of Evil!" She turned to Percy. "Young Reader, who was it?" "O-octavian," Percy stuttered. The former Queen of Evil hardened her eyes. "That's your roommate, is it?" Percy nodded. "That boy _wants_ to be in the Doom Room for sure," she muttered. "Let's go!" The teachers hurried off to find him.

Calypso was feigning sympathy while her eyes gleamed with triumph. Annabeth still couldn't believe that she still liked Percy, even after thrown up on. _But what did I ever do for him_? Annabeth asked herself. She thought back on the years. Annabeth pummeling Percy for calling her a "owl brain". Annabeth shrugging him off when he was looking for his mother. Annabeth taunting him, teasing him, and still… loving him all the same. _But is that how_ _Percy_ _thinks of me as_? Annabeth wondered. She saw Percy, though green and sickly, handsome all the same, grinning at Calypso. Calypso was smiling back. " _Definitely a prince_ ," her words floated back to Annabeth. Her eyes stung. So that was it? Was Percy supposed to be in Good and Annabeth in Evil? Had the ugly stymphs made a mistake? "See you soon," Calypso whispered to Annabeth, her eyes sparkling. Then she blew a kiss to Percy, and gliding back inside of Good's castle. An awkward silence fell between Percy and Annabeth. Just being with him, alone, could have been better than anything Annabeth could ask for. But deep inside her, Annabeth knew that her heart and soul agreed on one thing- that she just wanted to go, and cry, cry, cry.

* * *

Dean Sophie's new, crystal high heels clicked the ground with every step. Her hands were on her hips and her face, deadly dark. Already, she could feel the warts beginning to form around her neck as she reached her office, where Octavian was called to. With a wave of her hand, her door flew open and banged against the obsidian wall. Queen Agatha, Leonora, Headmistress Dovey, and Octavian were waiting. Leonora was sent outside, and once she closed the door Sophie's finger grew pink, and slammed Octavian against the wall. She narrowed her eyes, as warts formed above her high cheeks, arms, and face. She was about to do something evil. Something maleficent. With a swift motion Sophie cringed her hand upwards, like a claw. Then, brought it down slowly. Octavian's knees buckled, and his neck started to choke up. He scratched at his throat, gasping for air. His veins were clearly shone, and he made an attempt to throw his golden blade at Sophie. She whisked it away like a piece of paper. She held her hand into a fist, and Octavian looked like he was going to explode.

"Sophie, that is enough." Professor Dovey said, and with a swift motion she brought her hand down, bringing Sophie's with it. At once, Octavian started to breath hoarsely. Octavian was on his knees, his eyes misted up but he didn't care. He just wanted 5 things, to breath, FOOD, a teddy bear to 'sacrifice', his golden blade, and his other knives.

"I hear you have been… _sacrificing_ others, or at least trying to?" Professor Dovey asked. Octavian nodded.

"To the Doom Room?" Dean Sophie said anxiously. The three of them stood, silent for a moment. Then a new voice spoke. "I don't think that the Doom Room will help, Mother," Leonora came through her mother's door. "Leonora!" Sophie warned. She ignored her. "You see, the past few records of Octavian's being sent to the Doom Room has always resulted in a tragedy, or at least a death," Leonora continued, striding up to the black-stained window, looking still remotely beautiful. "All your torturers, Mother, haven't you noticed that they have been disappearing one by one? I have hired some more… ah, _advanced_ henchmen to the Doom Room. Octavian has been using the torturers as his human sacrifices… perhaps he had thought that Percy would be his first _major_ attempt," Leonora finished with a flourish. The three adults in the room glanced at each other nervously. "So what do you suggest, Leonora?" Clarissa Dovey winced as Leonora's name was mentioned. "A day in the Woods," Leonora advised. She turned to her mother, her own turquoise eyes glowing. "That will teach him what happens when a student makes an unhealthy grab for a fairy tale. If he survives or not… it is a kinder fate than his soul ripped apart." The queen cleared her throat. "Yes… but at least give him proper equipment," She defended. The Good Dean quickly took her side. "That is a wonderful idea, Agatha. A student cannot die in the hands of a teacher," Both women glanced at Sophie, silently asking her for her opinion.

Sophie hesitated, her anger slowly seeping away. She looked at the scrawny boy, hardly believing that he hurt a Reader… from her own village. "Alright," She finally agreed, her voice as cold and sharp as venom. "But one day. After that, the gates will be locked, and he will have to fend for his own." Both Good souls agreed tensely, and the punishment was sealed.

* * *

Annabeth was rushing to her room when she slammed into a prince. When he turned, Annabeth's heart nearly stopped.

The prince's gleaming white teeth flashed at her. His crown turned multiple colors as the light caught the crown. His chiseled face broke into a smile.

"To whom I owe the pleasure?" He took a little bow. Annabeth turned red. Her face was sooty, her dress was torn, and her tiara was tilted sideways. "Uh…" Annabeth curtsied. Thank the gods that she actually listened in Princess Etiquette. "Princess Annabeth," Annabeth blurted. Immediately she wanted to slap herself. Why in the love of royalty did she say 'Princess'?

The young prince laughed. His laugh was so contagious- a hearty chuckle so joyful, Annabeth had to smile. "Prince Luke Castellan," He introduced himself. He offered his arm. "Since we have till fifteen minutes until lunch is over, I shall take you to the best view in the world." Annabeth took his arm thankfully. She was about to agree when she was struck by a sudden thought. _Percy!_ Annabeth thought. She was guilty about abandoning him in the sickbay, but surely he would understand that Annabeth needed to clear her mind. With a silent apology to Percy, Annabeth let Luke take her to Valor tower.

"Wow…"

On top of Good's tallest towers, she saw the majestic Woods and the backdrop of pink and purple mountains in the distance. It really was the best view in the Schools. "See?" Luke grinned as he put an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth's stomach fluttered. "Almost as beautiful as you, my princess."

* * *

Percy didn't remember much. He remembered collapsing, then a blur of voices. He remembered mumbling for Annabeth… but why was his hand in another girl's palm?

Percy sat straight up, and immediately got dizzy. The girl forcefully shoved him down back onto the bed. "Annabeth…" he mumbled. "Shhh…. rest," The girl said. "Rest."

He thought that he remembered the girl somewhere. Then a blur of memories came by so fast, he almost threw up again.

Octavian. The blade. The girl… Percy remembered her name. He heard the same voice say, " _I'm Calypso."_ "C- calypso?" He stuttered. The girl really was pretty. Her caramel hair tumbled down her waist. Her doe-like almond eyes flashed with concern and worry… concern and worry for _him_ , Percy realized. He had never been so loved before, and he had to admit, he enjoyed it.

"Shhh… if you are looking for your precious Annabeth, she's not here, sweet," A rather sour look came onto Calypso's beautiful face. "She's with Prince Luke currently. He is reassuring her with your safety. She rather enjoys his company," she added, raising an eyebrow. Percy didn't notice. He was mainly focused on his own heart. His heart was shattered with the dreams with Annabeth. His fists slowly curled and uncurled. His teeth gritted. _The Good forgive,_ he thought, and his pulse slowly returned to normal.

"Annie here wanted a _prince_ when she could have you," Calypso cooed, slowly edging Percy's heart to go back to overdrive. He tried to fight it. _Stop it,_ he told himself. _Annabeth just needed some time._ Calypso read his expression. She reached over and held his hand. "Annabeth did it on _purpose_ ," she told Percy. Her eyes gleamed. "She did want some time alone, though… said something about 'highest tower'. You know," Calypso said, her eyes never leaving Percy's face, "The highest tower of Good is Valor. And the highest tower is where couples take their dates." That did it. Percy let his soul take over. "Calypso, do want to go out with me?" came out of his mouth before he thought through his plan. Calypso beamed. She took his other hand. "Yes, sweet," Calypso said. Then she leaned over and kissed Percy's forehead. He had to admit, it was good. And it was much better than Annabeth's quick pecks on the cheeks. He quickly put Annabeth out of his mind. _I'm done with her,_ Percy told himself. "We'll be great," He said, trying to convince himself as well. Calypso nodded, her pretty face breaking into a large smile. "Excuse me," she said, then ran off into the door. Percy sat, alone. "We will be fine," he said, trying to convince himself. "Why would a princess like Calypso like me?" Percy said aloud. _I'm Evil, she's Good,_ he thought. _So… why?_ Percy's thoughts were interrupted when Calypso came back. She placed a tray of smoked ham, baked peas, and boiled eggs on the bedside table near him. "Some food that you missed," she said calmly. Percy gaped at all the food that she brought, and was struck by a sudden thought. "Isn't… isn't this Ever food?" He asked Calypso. She smiled gently as she wiped Percy's sweaty forehead. "Yes. Ever's food for a misplaced Ever," Calypso explained. Percy's head went light. "B-but I'm not a Ever," he managed. He managed to shove some egg down his throat. "I'm in Evil." Calypso snorted. " _Clearly_ a mistake, dear," she said, trying to make Percy drink some water. "Look, an Ever is someone who has a pure heart, has good looks, and is the victim. _You_ have all of these. Octavian attacked you. You tried to defend. Evil _never_ defends. And that," she added, "makes all the difference." Percy thought about that. _But I didn't really defend,_ he recalled. _I just let him get to me._ And while Calypso was babbling about Good's classes and how he would fit in just fine, Percy kept thinking of Annabeth and how he had abandoned her for good.

In the School Master's tower, the Storian jumped up and began to write. _But it wasn't a physical villain,_ it wrote. _Oh, no. It was just the villain inside them._ The Storian drew a picture of Percy and Annabeth, back to back. _And this let the two lovers drift apart._

* * *

Sophie stormed into her classroom, where Octavian sat waiting. "Are you ready, Octavian?" she said, her eyes big and beautiful, yet ice-cold. "Uh… Y-yes ma'am…" Octavian stammered. "Good." Sophie brought out a pack full of food, water, and survival supplies. "Is there bananas in there?" Octavian asked. He raised his head. His eyes were bloodshot. "I love bananas." Sophie rolled her eyes. "This is not a joke, Octavian. This is serious. It could cost you your life." Sophie hesitated before pulling out a yellow banana out of the pack. "Thanks," Octavian smiled. Sophie's eyes re-hardened into slits. "Just this once."

"I understand," Octavian returned to his other stance-slouching. Sophie cleared her throat. "Ready?" she asked. Octavian nodded nervously. "Y-yes." "Good." Sophie led Octavian out of her class and took him to the gates. Octavian raised his head. This could have been the last of his view of the Schools of Good and Evil. As he entered the wild, Sophie got a terrible feeling that this punishment was not going to come clean.

* * *

 **Aaaand… scene! We think that this is the way that we will end most chapters, so don't judge. :) Did you notice the banana comment in the last part? We just wanted to add some humor to this horrorful scene XD. The banana comment is also for Purrfectly Me, for all the dedication to this team. She loved bananas. And also potatoes. DON'T FORGET PIE.**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup? :) Leo is added in this scene, and so we had to do that. The gist for this chapter: Percy and Annabeth get used to their new dates in the Schools for Good and Evil. If you didn't get it , Leo had wanted to paint a message on the bottom of the** _ **Argo II**_ ' **Wassup' with a smiley face. XD see you on the bottom of the page!**

 _ **Credits: Purrfectly Me :3, Joan Park :)**_

 **Disclaimer: None of the settings, characters, and whatnot belongs to HowAboutTeam. All rights belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Annabeth had to admit, Luke was a lot more charming than Percy. And a lot less infuriating, too.

Luke coincidentally had all of the classes that Annabeth had, and asked the teachers in each one if he could sit next to her to help her with the subjects. Annabeth was glad that he did, too, because she understood about five percent of what was going on. She was unaware of the stares all around her, and the 'unusual' questions from her roommates. "So did you dump Percy yet?" Reyna asked Annabeth. "No, why?" she had asked distractedly, flipping through pages in a book. "Well," she giggled, "Its just that you attracted the attention of Luke Castellan, the handsomest prince in the school!" Annabeth shrugged. "He's just helping me with schoolwork," Annabeth said. "No big deal." "Oh, suuuure." Reyna gave Rachel a knowing look.

Annabeth and Luke spent most of their time in the school library, where Luke would teach Annabeth Animal Languages, Beautification, and right or wrong.

Soon, rumors swept the schools. Rumors that the most popular prince in school had fallen in like with the new, beautiful Reader. Rumors that the most popular girl in school had began to date the Reader's former boyfriend. Oh, Annabeth and Percy knew the rumors. They just chose to ignore them, like they did each other.

* * *

Calypso and Percy were walking into lunch, hand in hand. Calypso was beaming. Percy was smiling nervously. Whispers went around the patio. Calypso and Percy sat down on the bench. She laid her head onto Percy's shoulder. "See? We _are_ the perfect couple," she whispered. Percy just sighed. Then, a boy laid in black on black stormed in front of them. "Nico?" Percy asked, confused. "HEY. Who do you think you are?" Nico poked Percy in the chest. "Hey, man what did I do?" Percy replied.

"Hey, go away _goth._ " Calypso shooed him. "We're, a _couple."_ She said, indicating their intertwined hands. "YOU. You…" Nico thought for a moment. "YOU UGLY, LITTLE, BRAT." He shouted, spit flying over their faces. Nico shoved Calypso away, and grabbed Percy by the collar. "Now, I know he did something bad to you, I know you almost died, I know he was evil, but that's why he was sorted into EVIL!" Nico made a fist and raised it above his head, with a menacing look. Percy grabbed the fist before it could make contact with his face. "Who are you talking about?" Percy growled. Nico's eyes seemed to grow bigger and bigger, revealing the maniacal glow from them. "Because of you, Octavian might as well as be dead!" Nico spat. Calypso held up a hand. Nico turned to her, eyes wild. "Never, step away from my soulmate," Calypso demanded. Her eyes were hardened with love for her boyfriend and anger at the dumb, foolish, Never that was interfering with their date. "'Soulmate'? Percy, the rumors were true? No way," Nico guffawed. "An Ever and a Never dating? You know that never turns out well," Nico said loudly. "Percy isn't a Never, and he will never be," Calypso argued. Nico rolled his eyes. "Whatever spanks your crown, _Princess_ ," He put a lot of emphasis on that word.

"Go away, wierdo." Calypso spat. "Go back to the sewers, where you came from." She scoffed. Nico kicked her, which resulted multiple students coming to her rescue. Nico grabbed Percy, and through gritted teeth, whispered close, to his ear, "You… are going to _pay._ " Nico snarled. Then, he whacked Percy's face. Just that second, Dean Sophie arrived.

-The three were sitting in iron chairs in Dean Sophie's room. Percy glanced around. He had actually taken the time to read _The Tale Of Sophie and Agatha_. He couldn't believe that a girl, once a prissy pink princess, was now a former Queen of Evil. " _What_ happened?" The Dean no longer looked angry, she just looked tired. Percy suddenly felt sorry for the beautiful Dean. Calypso sat prim and proper. " _Well_ , Professor, my boyfriend and I were just sitting, enjoying each other, when this… this _Never_ walked up and attacked us!" Calypso batted her eyelashes. "He was also talking crazy, shouting that Octavian was as good as dead-" Nico butted in. "It's true, Professor! My sire is Hades, the lord of the dead. I can tell when people are close to death. Our roommate, Octavian, is nearly dead."

Right after the Dean sent them off, Nico rounded on Percy. "You… little... " He held back. "I mean, I… OCTAVIAN!" Nico snarled. Percy pulled Nico's fist down. "It was his fault. Imagine you being a human sacrifice. Whatever that means." Percy explained cautiously. Nico gripped Percy harder, choking him. "He… was… my best… and only friend." Nico said through gritted teeth. "And now… he might not come back… alive." Nico stepped back and punch Percy in the guts. "Ughhh… why is it always….me?" Percy slurred. Nico summoned his black sword. "That golden dagger was to take away the soul for 24 hours?" Nico muttered. Calypso watched, afraid. "Well, my sword can _destroy_ souls and no one would ever hear from them again," Nico snarled. Immediately, Percy stepped back from the sword. "Dude! It's not your fairy tale yet," Percy said nervously. Nico hesitated. "Then…" He held a hand out to Percy. "Will _you_ be my friend?"

* * *

Annabeth knew it was going to happen one of these days. So why was she so surprised at the offer?

Luke had asked her out the day before. In a rush, Annabeth said that she would think about it. Now, she was sitting on her bed, wearing a tiara and a heavily jeweled necklace. "So what are you gonna say?" Rachel asked, eyes sparkling. Calypso smiled dreamily. "However handsome he is, I bet that he isn't as good as Percy," she commented. Annabeth gritted her teeth. Calypso was _not_ making things easier for her. Annabeth decided, right then and there. "I'll do it," she decided. She stood up. "But I don't know if I'll like it."

She met Luke on the top of the stairway to Valor. "I want to tell you something," Annabeth whispered. Luke nodded mutely. When they reached the top of Valor tower, Annabeth smiled. It was her first real smile in ages. "Remember when we first met?" Luke chuckled softly. "Of course I do," He said. "You were running with tears in your eyes, then slammed into me." They laced fingers. Annabeth smiled again. "Luke… do you promise to treat me well?" Annabeth asked. "I do." "Do you promise never to make me cry?" Annabeth asked. "I do." "Do you promise that you will never hurt me?" "I…" Luke faltered and stared deep into Annabeth's sparkling gray eyes. "I do."

Annabeth laughed gently. "It sounds like we're in a wedding," she joked. Luke searched into Annabeth's eyes carefully. "Hopefully, we'll get there." And then Luke kissed her gently, Annabeth's eyes widening in surprise, then slowly closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering against Luke's. Annabeth grinned as they fell deeper into the kiss, and it couldn't have been more magical.

Down below, inside his dormitory, Percy watched them from afar. He was lost in deep thought. "A- annabeth…?" He whispered. But she didn't hear him. His last hopes of Calypso's explanation untrue was shattered. Percy's eyes filled with tears, and droplets of salty water dripped onto the floor.

Inside the School Master's tower, the Storian jumped up and began to write once more. _And as the villain's princess turned to one of her own_ , it wrote, while showing Annabeth's and Luke's kiss on the wrinkled pages, _The villain didn't try to hide his evil. He released his soul onto his mind, and evil ran rampant through his body without stop. He was one of his own._ The Storian scribbled a picture on _The Tale of Percabeth_. It showed Percy turning away from the window, his eyes dripping with teardrops, yet his soul that looked devilishly like him was smiling colder than Hubbard Glacier.

* * *

Percy strode past Nico and headed to the gates. And there he was. Octavian, in his pale sickly glory. Octavian's eyes narrowed into slits. "You…" he tried to grab him by the throat, only to fall on his face. Percy laughed in his face. "Lost your swagger, Octavian?" Percy looked around to see almost all of Evil watching him and Octavian. Percy smiled wickedly. If this was going to become a show, he had better give them one. "When I get my hands on you…" Octavian got to his feet, only to collapse again. "You… you don't know what horrors I…" He faltered. "Let me show you." Octavian pulled up his sleeve, revealing a knob, which replaced his dagger-throwing hand. Percy retched. "What… WHAT ARE THOSE?" He asked. "That's my arm." Octavian snarled. "This is your fault. Nasty stymphs." Percy shoved Octavian. "And what are you going to do, _attack me?"_ Octavian fell.

"Oh, I know your darkest secrets, I know. My father, Apollo, has gifted me with the power of the future and past." Octavian cackled.

 _Is it possible that he knows about… Annabeth?_ Percy asked himself. The tears returned, trickling down his cheeks. _Maybe… We were just not meant to be_. He thought about the scene on the staircase of Valor. He thought about how he taunted Nico. _Maybe… I am evil._

Away, in the tower, the Storian began to conjure a new page, _As our mysterious victim thinks to himself, deep inside, an evil strength appears._ Then the Storian drew a picture of Percy, his face a twisted grin, dark red eyes, and a curling smile.

Percy's adorable sea-green eyes were replaced with a sea of red. His mouth curled into a sneer. Percy felt a strong force stirring inside him. He had felt this before. Usually, he had held this feeling back, barely succeeding. Now, he made no attempt to hold it back. He let it loose. "Yeah, well, maybe this is news to you, Octavian, but this is the _new_ Percy. No more Mr. Nice Guy, no more hero. This is the _real_ me, and no one's going to stop me. Wanna try?" Percy sneered at Octavian. The students of Evil were staring at Percy in awe.

"Wh-what?" Octavian's sneer turned into a mask of false confidence. He looked confused. Nico cleared his throat. "Um… yeah, Octavian. Uh… you _might_ want to go to the sickbay, considering that your arm is ripped up and stuff… " Octavian growled. "This is nothing," he said. "Also, I ran out of bananas. You know how I am about bananas…" He turned the pack upside down. A moldy apple fell out. A magical apple. "And I hate apples. Just bananas." Percy sighed. "Octavian, are you kidding me?" Octavian's goofy smile vanished, replaced by a savage glare. "You are _on,_ Jackson."

They circled each other, fingertips glowing. Percy didn't know how to make his finger glow, but then, he didn't think. He _felt_.

Percy's tip was a deep indigo, almost purple. Octavian's was mustard-yellow. "Ready, Banana Oracle?" Percy called out. Octavian didn't give him an answer. He lunged forward. In a split second, Percy didn't know what to do. Then he felt. He felt of what to do. He mogrified to a waterbug, while Octavian's curse went wide. Percy the Waterbug scurried around, then plunged into the folds of a Never's cloak. Octavian got up, growling. "When I get my hands on you…" he searched all around where Percy disappeared. "Scared, are you?" he bellowed. "Afraid of being a grease spot?" Percy gave him a proper answer. He Mogrified into himself again, blasting Octavian off his feet. When Percy doused the superyellow fingerglow from Octavian's side, he was cornered and trapped. "Just do it," he groaned, cowering. Then a voice that Percy was sure that he would never hear from again shouted at him. "Don't, Percy!" Annabeth shouted, her eyes in tears. "You could never kill _anyone!_ " Slowly, slowly, Percy's monster faded away. His finger dimmed. He stared in shock at Annabeth, whose face was red and beautiful all the same. "Annabeth…" He reached for her. Before he could, a flash of light burned his finger. "Looks like Mr. Nice Guy's back," snarled a recovered Octavian, beet-red with his glowing finger pointed at Percy. Before he could finish him off, however, a flash of silver light hit him on the head and he collapsed.

"No one messes with _my_ boyfriend and gets away with it," Calypso's honey-edged voice said. Percy just stood, staring from Calypso and Annabeth. Calypso took his arm. "Let's go, love," She said. Her eyes flashed. Suddenly Percy felt like a caged dog. "Y-yeah," he managed, then strode off with her. The last time he saw Annabeth, she was glaring at him with her arm intertwined with Luke's.

* * *

Sophie was stomping down the same hall again for the millionth time since the blasted Readers came. _Was that how I was when I was at school_? She asked herself. She shook her head. Probably not. She slammed open the door for Professor Dovey's classroom. "Goodness, Sophie, couldn't you just have sent me an Iris-message?" the kindly professor asked, startled. Sophie was breathing heavily. "Those… Readers… big… trouble…" She gritted out. Clarissa Dovey shook her head. "What was it this time?" Sophie explained everything that one of the princes told her. "He was there at the scene, the prince, I mean," the Dean fretted. She turned to Dovey. "What should we do? The Doom Room isn't going to motivate them," she fretted some more. "Excuse me, Mother," a girl's voice said once more. Sophie sighed and turned angrily to Leonora. "Leonora, I have _told_ you not to follow me!" The little girl raised an eyebrow. "But I had a suggestion," She said. She raised a piece of parchment. "All of my… ah, _adjustments_ to the Doom Room," she said, then turned sharply on her heel and walked back to her dorm. Sophie began to read. Slowly, her eyes widened with every word. "This changes everything!" She gasped.

* * *

Annabeth was greeted by a Latino elf with curly hair… and a crown on his head. "Leo, what is it?" Annabeth sighed, exasperated. Leo put a hand to his heart, pretending to look hurt. "Why, Miss Chase, I was only going to compliment your looks today?" He said, falling into step with Annabeth. Annabeth was taken aback. "Uh… thanks, Leo," She said. Leo was roaring with laughter. "By the way, did you treat my buddy Luke well?" Leo grinned. Annabeth frowned. "How do you know Luke?" "Chillax, my love," Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows. Annabeth pretended to gag. "No, seriously. My bro Luke is my roommate," Leo grinned. Annabeth smacked him on the arm. "What do you mean, did _I_ treat him well? The question is, did _you_ treat him well?" Annabeth finally cracked a smile. "Ah, I'm _bomb_ when it comes to my roommates," Leo assured her, eyes on her gown. "Wow, I can see why Luke wanted you," Leo said, scanning her up and down. "You're downright _beautiful_ , Miss- no, _Princess_ Chase," Leo said, adding in largely exaggerated quotation marks. Annabeth laughed and slapped him on the arm once again. Leo winced. "Stop, Leo, you're making me blush," Annabeth said. "So, what do you want, Leo?" Leo laughed. " _Prince_ Leo, If you don't mind," Leo joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright, then, _Prince_ Leo," Annabeth said. "What brings you here?" Leo waggled his eyebrows again. Annabeth stuck out her tongue. "I just wanted to make a ship," Leo said. He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "A mini-ship, like the toy boats. I'm going to call it the _Argo_." Annabeth scoffed, "How big _exactly?"_

"Um…" Leo made a gesture with his hands, showing that the boats were to be as big as him. Annabeth sighed. "Okay, I'll help you, but as long as it's not-" "Working," Leo finished. He put his palms straight up. "I want them to be working boats." Annabeth smacked her hand against her head. "So you're saying, that you and I build a working, toy ship?" Annabeth asked. Leo nodded sheepishly. "And, also, Annabeth… I sort of need it by a deadline?" Leo figeted. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She then sighed. "Because we were friends since five, Leo, and because we are still good friends today, I'll help you with your ships," Annabeth grouched. She looked at Leo. "How much time do we have, exactly?" Leo cringed. He rubbed his arm like it was ready to get hit again. "Uh… a week?"

Annabeth punched him on the arm. Leo looked up at the ceiling and his expression said, _I knew it._

* * *

Leonora walked fiercely down the hall, cornered the staircase, and climbed down the ladder toward the Doom Room. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. She got on her best evil smile. She strapped on 2 violet gloves. "EXTRA blood-proof," she muttered. She grinned wickedly. "Let's see if this guarantee is true." She turned sharply to see two boys staring at her. "Um… _you're_ the torturer?" Percy blurted out. Leonora smiled cruelly. "Yes. I am Leonora, daughter of the Dean Sophie." "But you're a… a _girl_ ," Octavian spat. Quicker than the wind, Leonora grabbed him by the throat. "Does it matter if i'm a girl?" She hissed, eyes turning midnight-black. "N-no," Octavian gurgled, his face turning beet-red. Leonora smiled. "Good." She let go.

Leonora took her knife out of its sheath- and both boys sucked in. It was Octavian's golden blade. "Hey… t-that's mine," he stammered, quailing under the look on her face. "I know," she smiled. She tested its point, stabbing through a block of solid iron. "Hmmm…. not sharp enough," Leonora mused. She grabbed a knife sharpener and sharpened it. " _Much_ better." She led Octavian to a bunch of chains bolted on the ceiling and the floor. She clasped all of them on Octavian's legs and arms. "What are you doing?" he said, afraid. Leonora smiled devilishly. She flicked the point of the golden knife in Octavian's face. "Making sure that you stay in the Doom Room," she said, then walked to a obsidian cabinet. Octavian stood in shock for a moment, then began to scream. This was the first-ever time that he got even in touch with the point of his own blade. He groaned, and pulled his chains, scratching at his throat. His soul slowly escaped, when Leonora caught it. "Oh, dear," she said, closing his soul back into his body, "You lost your soul." She healed Octavian, and he shook against the chains. "Let me go!" he bellowed. Leonora grinned. "Nope, we're just getting started," she said, then stabbed him in his stomach. Octavian howled in pain as wisps of blue light began to separate. Leonora caught it and healed him again.

So that was the pattern. Leonora separating the soul from his body, then healing him again.

It was torture.

When the next bell rang, Leonora finally released Octavian from his chains. He gave her his best glare, then crawled away, with his face cut and bruised. Leonora turned to see Percy standing in shock. She smiled coyly. "Now it's time for _you_ ," She hissed.

She sat Percy in a shackled chair, then took out a crystal ball. Percy watched it, transfixed. "Would you like to watch a movie?" She whispered. Percy numbly nodded. "Good." Then, she grabbed Percy's hair and forced open his mouth. She reached inside it, and brought out a speck of blue. She trapped it inside her fist. "Thank you," She said to Percy. Then, she inserted the speck into the crystal ball, and smashed it beneath her foot. "The story of you and Annabeth," she simpered. "Get used to it." Percy watched a clip of him and Annabeth when they were five, holding hands and laughing together as they drew on the sidewalk with chalk. Immediately, his eyes filled with tears. "Annabeth…" he whispered. The scene flashed forwarded to when he and Annabeth were licking an ice cream cone together when they were seven, unaware of the looks on Athena's face. Percy watched numbly as the story of his life was limited to all of his time with Annabeth. Percy teaching Annabeth how to skate. Annabeth helping him study. Them goofing around in the playground. By the third clip, Percy was sobbing. By the fifth clip, he was pounding against the chair. By the tenth, he just sat limp and watched, his eyes filling and refilling with tears. When the wails told him that the period was over, Leonora released him from the chair. "The movie was _spectacular,_ " she whispered, then left. Percy headed to the lunch room, wiping his eyes all the way.

* * *

Sophie walked delicately down the hall to Professor Dovey's office. She had sent her a frantic Iris-message the hour before, telling her to come quick. Sophie didn't take it very seriously, of course. But she couldn't ignore a summons from the Dean of Good.

When she entered, the professor grabbed her shoulders. "IT'S A GIRL!" she bawled, and collapsed onto one of her plump couches. "Who's a girl… AGATHA GOT IT?" Sophie yelled. Shakily, the Dean nodded. Sophie then said a word which we cannot print. There, on a sofa, Agatha was sitting, with a baby girl in her lap. "A few hours ago Tedros and I went to the Camelot Hospital." She smiled.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Sophie barked.

"Sh… you'll scare her." Dovey whispered.

"It's like Leonora all over again." Sophie muttered. In fact, the newborn looked dashing with golden hair, cute big, beetle blue eyes, and a pink pouty smile. Then compared it to her own, same golden hair up to the waste, except Leonora had doe emerald eyes, like her mother.

"Aw… What's her name?" Sophie asked.

Agatha smiled as she stroked the baby girl's hair. "Vanessa," she whispered. She looked up at Sophie, smiling and eyes shining. "Her name will be Vanessa." Sophie teared up.

Tedros appeared in the doorway. "And if we get another child, if it is a boy, we'll name him Filip," he said with a wink. Leonora walked in behind Tedros.

"There's my darling Leonora! Look at your new little cousin!" Sophie smiled.

"Mother, I believe I have taken care of the Readers." Leonora said formerly.

"Oh, dear, this is your 1st year, calm down." Sophie said. "Come meet your cousin." Leonora walked up to the beautiful baby. "Her name?" she quipped. Agatha smiled tenderly at the blond baby before her. "Vanessa," she said. "Means 'butterfly,'" Tedros said, repeating the words that Filip had uttered when he was a boy. Hort walked through the entrance. "Why is everyone here?" He asked. This was the 'cute' Hort. Not the old weasel a few years ago. He had dyed his hair hazel and started to go to the Groom Room.

"Hello, father." Leonora said.

"There's my princess." He grinned.

"Darling, Agatha's had a baby!" Sophie responded. As they were talking Leonora escaped the room.

-She ran through the hallway, spiral ebony heels clicking against Good's Purity tower. Her dark violet shapeshifter flew by at her side. It's name was Maleficent, it could shapeshift from a falcon to a lion. Excellent for fighting. It was in falcon form right now. She reached the door to Room 21.

"M, get ready," She addressed to Maleficent. M flew and sat on Leonora's shoulder. She knocked 3 times.

"COME IN!" An elvish voice responded. Leonora flew open the door. There, she saw a frame of a boat, with Annabeth and Leo at it's side.

"Oh crud…" Annabeth yelped. She whacked Leo. "STUPID! That was Leonora!"

"What? I'm Leo. Not _Leo_ nora." Leo winked. Annabeth sighed.

"Am I interrupting?" Leonora licked her lips as her finger glew violet. It took a matter of seconds for Annabeth to realize what was about to happen.

"COVER THE SHIP!" she screamed. Leo's finger turned emerald green and shielded the Argo right before it exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Leonora yowled. She aimed again when the two pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go!" She shouted. M flew off of her shoulder and sat on the frame of the Argo. Then, Leonora's eyes twinkled.

"You can't tell ANYONE!" Annabeth growled. Leonora cackled. "And you'll stop me?"

"You're defenseless." Leo said.

"Or… am I?" Leonora smirked as a roar shook the grounds. The two slowly turned around. There, stood a black lion, with ferocious teeth and electrifying amber eyes. Annabeth started to scream. Leonora smiled wickedly. "See ya,"she said, then Mogrified into a purple raven and flew out the window. Leonora flew toward her dorm, she shared it with no one. She unmogrified and put on some clothing. She cackled. "I can't wait to show Mother this news… I have some good ideas for the Doom Room… And I know… That elf, Leo, is very mischievous..." She clacked toward her mother's office.

* * *

 **Aaaaand… scene! So, Agatha's baby is born, Annabeth and Percy ignores each other, and another whole universe of drama. If you guys never read** _ **The School of Good and Evil,**_ **you probably don't understand about the name Vanessa and Filip. Sophie's mother's name was Vanessa, and Filip was to be Sophie's name as a boy. We dunno how this chapter got so long, but whatever. See you next chapter!**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys? So, a wrap up for the last chapter- A lot of pain, a lot of emotion, and a lot of inverse Percabeth. For this chapter, Percy and Annabeth goes through a lot of physical pain. Sounds juicy. Leggo!**

 _ **Credits- Joan Park :), Purrfectly Me :3**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything. All characters, settings, and other cool stuff belong to their own respective owners.**

* * *

Percy laid down on his bed spread-eagled. Nico sat beside him. "So," he said, bouncing up and down, "How's life?" "Terrible," Percy groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. "I could just _die_ and not care." Nico casually tested the point of his midnight-black sword. "You sure? I can arrange that for you," he offered. Percy got up, hands up as well. "Forget it," he said quickly. Nico put away his sword. "Fair enough," he said. "People seem to make choices quicker whenever my

my sword's around." "Dude, what are you doing? Stop talking to the _Reader_ ," Octavian said without turning around. Percy sighed, not wanting a fight. "Can't we just make truce for a day?" Percy pleaded. "Yeah, I know that villains don't make truces, but just this once? I really don't want to be sent to the Doom Room again," Percy added. Octavian turned. His face was still half-hidden in the shadows, but Percy saw his eyes. They were afraid of the Doom Room; afraid of torture. "I saw you," Octavian whispered hoarsely. "I saw you getting back together with a blonde… your princess. But," he added with an afterthought, "You can't. It defies all the laws of the balance between Good and Evil. Villains are the _bad_ guys. They _don't_ have true loves. Our own Dean tried to find love and she failed. Her only daughter lives out of spite. The only persons who find true loves," he finished with a glare, "Are Good souls." But Percy didn't listen. His head was spinning from the prediction. For once, he didn't once doubt Octavian's power of sight. "That doesn't matter," Percy said hurriedly. He and Annabeth still had a chance! His thoughts stopped. He groaned internally. That meant… that meant… he and Calypso… she would never forgive him. She would blast some nasty spells at him and Annabeth, and he had seen her magic before. _What have I done?_ he asked himself, and realized- Octavian was right. There was no way that Annabeth and he would ever get together. Percy would always be unhappy, whether he stayed with Calypso or came back to Annabeth, because he was the villain.

* * *

Leonora ran to her mother's office, M flying by her side. She was wearing a new long, indigo dress with a black cloak.

"Mother! Mother!" She shouted. "You won't believe what I've"- she looked around the room. It was empty. "Mother, where are you?" Leonora screamed. "M, go look for Mother." She growled. Maleficent flew off. Leonora searched through the office, when she noticed a file with the name of 'Percy Jackson.'

"How odd." Leonora smiled devilishly. She opened it, but the corner of the page was burnt.

"Percy Jackson classified as... classified as _what?"_ Leonora muttered. The burnt section would state if Percy was evil or not. Then she noticed all the parts saying, or even _indicating,_ if Percy Jackson was Good or Evil.

"Ahem. And… you are?" a voice spoke. Leonora turned around. There, stood a handsome prince with blond hair, and a gleaming crown with Good's crest on his coat. Leonora knew this boy from somewhere. It was- her thoughts were interrupted by a blur and then black. She didn't remember being hit, or even zapped. But when she came to, the mysterious person was gone.

* * *

Agatha, Sophie, Hort, Tedros, and Clarissa Dovey all woke up in a heap, Tedros' and Agatha's shining crowns rolling on the floor. Agatha was still cradling Vanessa. Sophie was the first one to recover. "Goodness me! If I find out who did this to…" she stopped for a moment and counted. "Three royals, two Deans, and a man-wolf, it will be the Doom Room for a week!" her voice thundered. Agatha chewed on her fingernails. It was a bad habit that she couldn't break. "Sophie, must you be so dramatic?" Professor Dovey winced and rubbed her ears. Agatha spoke. "Besides," she said, "Maybe it wasn't-" "One of Evil's students?" she demanded, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Agatha. "First of all- Aggie, stop chewing your nails! It's not a queenly thing to do," Sophie chided. "Second, what Good student would knock out one of their own? It has _got_ to be Evil's students." Agatha argued. "But I would have done it if it meant for a Good reason!" "Oh, yeah," Sophie said sarcastically. "Let's see… who would be crazy and desperate enough so that they would punch royalty's lights out?" Agatha shut up. Tedros growled and drew Excalibur. "Whoever it is," He declared, "They will never harm my newfound family again!" Agatha sighed. Her husband was as dramatic as Sophie, from when she first met him to this very day. She swatted him on the arm. "Now you're just being ridiculous. And, will _anyone_ try to clean up in here?"

Moments later, after a lot of "Ouch!"es and "Watch it!"s, Dean Dovey's office was finally cleaned up. Only one stray piece of paper was on the floor. "'Percy Jackson,'" Sophie read. She looked at Dovey, perfect eyebrow raised. "Isn't this the new Reader that got in trouble?" Dovey nodded. Agatha snatched it from Sophie.

"'Classified as…'" Agatha looked up at Sophie. "...as what?" Sophie shrugged. Agatha began to notice that the file was burnt in a few places. The few places that marked what Percy Jackson was- Good or Evil. "Somebody did this on purpose," Agatha said, realizing. "Probably the same scumbag that knocked us all out," Hort muttered. Sophie realized something. "Leonora!" she cried, searching around. "Where's Leonora!" "Here I am, mother," Leonora's quiet and venomous voice spoke. Sophie ran up to her. "My Leonora, darling!" Sophie hugged her, then stiffened up and edged away. "Where were you?" she asked, emerald eyes narrowed. Leonora raised a blueprint. "I have seen a secret," she said. "Leo Valdez and Annabeth Chase from Good were working on a ship, apparently, to fly out of the Schools for Good and Evil." Sophie sighed. "Leonora, darling, I have told you countless times, I am the Dean of Evil. I do not control Good's punishments-" "Then at least make an _attempt_ to!" Leonora stood, fuming. Clarissa Dovey cleared her throat. "I assure you, without given proof, I cannot punish them-" Leonora actually shoved her mother away and shook the blueprints in front of the old Good fairy.

" _Look at this_!" Leonora hissed, eyes glowing black. " _Is this not good proof enough, old woman?_ " Dovey recoiled. Sophie yanked her away from the Good Dean. "Leonora! Go to your room," She ordered. Her daughter hissed and shouldered her way past her father, Hort. "You'll realize what I mean soon enough." she growled, then stalked her way out into the darkness of Good's halls.

* * *

As Leonora walked through the hallway, she ventured to her mother's room once again. She was in search of whatever or… _who_ ever knocked her out. She turned the corner. She spotted a shadow, running toward her.

"Get away!" she screamed. the shadow formed and solidified, but there, she saw another figure. Leonora quickly hid behind a column. She saw the figure that had stung her. He was grabbing… Percy? She could hear only faint sounds as their silhouettes moved. The prince grabbed Percy by the neck, as Percy kicked him in the shin. He let go, and Percy fell. Leonora caught a glimpse of Percy's face, it was bruised and bloody. Percy had hard iron chains around his arms and legs. Meanwhile, the prince was holding a Doom Room knife. A Doom Room knife? Where did he get that? Percy dropped a piece of parchment on the floor, and the wind blew it towards the column. Leonora reached for it, when she noticed the prince walking towards her, Percy in bounds, his head hanging over the railing of the high window. Leonora held still, and she shivered as he picked up the parchment. She couldn't hear much but this was clear,

"Let me… go…" Percy whispered. His voice was hoarse and hard to understand.

"What? I couldn't hear you." The prince ignored him. "Now, you'll be escorted to the Doom Room, by _me."_ the prince said.

"You can't… You're not the… boss…" Percy tried to stand up for himself.

"Oh… really?" The prince cackled. He cut Percy on the neck. A little cut, the size of a centimeter, but this was enough to make Percy moan, for he suffered too much. No good prince can have that laugh… Only evil. So this means… This prince… Leonora gasped as she faced the truth. This prince _isn't_ good. He's _evil._ So then how did he get a good crest? How did he enter this school? Security was negative ever since the School Master died… except for the wolves of course… but…

"A spell!" She blurted. The prince raised his head from the gagged Percy. He opened his eyes in shock. Leonora gagged _at_ Percy. His face was half bruised and mostly bloody. Deep gashes formed around his cheeks. One of his eyes was swollen shut.

"Ew…" Leonora retched. The Prince's finger glowed, and Leonora raised her arm to defend herself, when the next thing she knew was a black light, and a wonder…

"Why am I here?" Leonora asked aloud. The prince replied,

"You were on your way to your class, remember?" The prince smiled falsely.

"Oh." And she headed to her dorm, completely forgetting about Percy, bound next to the window.

* * *

Annabeth noticed Percy staring at her again. He had some deep wounds in his face and a swollen eye. _Forget him,_ she told herself. _You've got someone else now._

Annabeth's grades slowly rose. She hated the classes, but she needed to keep a reputation. It was even harder to keep it when the Dean for Good kept asking her to come to her office. "So, Annabeth," she had said casually. "Any projects lately?" "N-no," she had stammered. _Had she known about the_ Argo II _?_ she wondered. "No, just another load of homework," Annabeth had admitted. "Hmm. Alright," she had muttered, then called her again the day right after.

Annabeth knew that the Dean didn't mean any harm, it was just that she wanted Annabeth to work harder. _Yeah,_ she told herself, _That's all she wants._

Against her will, Annabeth began to _care_ about Percy. She noticed his lip was bleeding. She saw that he was walking clumsily. She saw his eyes flickering with fear and madness. Annabeth wanted to take all of those things and hold it on herself, which really annoyed her. _Get over him,_ she told herself again. Just then, Luke fell into step next to her.

"So," he said, grinning casually, "What's up?" Annabeth smiled. Luke always chased all other thoughts out of her head. "Nothing much," she said, just as casually back. Just then, she noticed Calypso grab Percy's face and smooch him. She also noticed that he didn't look so happy after, even though Calypso's beautiful grin blinded him afterward. She saw that his eyes never wavered from her face. Luke followed where Annabeth's eyes were pointing. "Why are you looking at him?" he asked suspiciously. Annabeth faked a smile, flipping her hair around her shoulder. "Oh, silly me, I was looking at Calypso's beautiful face! Do you think that I might be as pretty as her?" she asked, trying to distract Luke. His face smoothened. "You are more beautiful," he said, then kissed her. Annabeth couldn't care less about her looks, but then she noticed a dead hollowness in Luke's kisses. A dead hollowness that _definitely_ wasn't there before on their kiss on Valor Tower.

Luke got up. "Be back soon," he promised, then jogged off in the direction of Evil's school. _Strange,_ Annabeth thought, _Why would he go there?_ Just then, Leonora arrived.

"You… _what?_ " Annabeth asked, shocked. Leonora nodded. She traced a finger down the wooden tables. "Whoever it is, he knocked me down, and hurt Percy." She met Annabeth's eyes, dead serious. "You know that you still have feelings for that boy," she said. Annabeth shook her head, flustered. "I'm over him," she said firmly. Leonora raised an eyebrow. "You might not be so sure when you hear this." Leonora told Annabeth all that happened during Percy's stay in the Doom Room.

Annabeth was a good listener.

She heard all of the things that Percy did, said, and wanted during the 'fantastic movie'. Suddenly, Leonora just sitting there, being there, made it harder for Annabeth to go on.

When Leonora had finished, Annabeth hastily wiped a single tear. "Percy…" Annabeth steadied herself. "But no. Percy's made his own choice and I've made my own. Luke's my true love; I can feel it," Annabeth said, trying to convince herself as well.

* * *

Leo was in his dorm, holding a potato in his hand.

"So, watcha doing?" Annabeth asked him. Leo's finger glowed fiery green.

"I'm going to make this potato fly around my room." Leo replied. Annabeth watched as the potato turned green and flew around the room.

"A potato flew around my room before I came to school." Leo said casually.

"What?" Annabeth replied, laughing. Leo repeated it.

"Ok, let's just get to wor"- Annabeth's voice was cut by the door banging open. Calypso strided in, with a smile plastered over her gorgeous face. "Annie, darling, I just needed to know if I could borrow your fan for my date with Percy," Calypso smiled, her voice as smooth as honey. Annabeth gritted her teeth. If it was one thing, she hated Calypso and her sugary smile. If there was another, she hated the fact that Calypso wanted to borrow _her_ fan on her date with _Percy_. If there was a third choice, nobody called her Annie except for her mother and father. "Sure," Annabeth grunted, then Leo decided to step in. "Why, hello, beautiful," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Annabeth couldn't help laughing. Of all the serious stuff that they had been through, Leo would still be Leo. Calypso wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked, struggling to keep her posture as a perfect, beautiful, kind princess. Leo strided over to her, a grin on his face. He knelt before her.

"I am, Prince Leo, from the Woods Beyond." He smiled. He took her hand and lightly kissed it.

Annabeth giggled, enjoying this show of amusement. Calypso curtsied and replied,

"I am Princess Calypso of Ogygia." Leo squinted. "I'm sorry, did you say _Oh-gey-gey-a_? As a man, I do not find the term amusing." Annabeth saw Calypso breathing heavily through her nose.

"My home island does not consist of a pronunciation of, 'gey'." Calypso scoffed. Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Princess. So in Ogeygeya, do they always reek of old attics? 'Cause that's how you smell like right now…" Leo continued. Annabeth noticed Calypso's face slowly turn beautifully cherry-red. Annabeth realized that things were going to get ugly between her best friend and her not-so-friendly roommate. "Whoa! Calypso, Leo just meant the dusty roses in the attics, and those are as sweet as anything else in the world. Leo, Calypso is a…" Annabeth fought to get the words out. It must've shown on her expression, because Leo's slowly softened. " _...friend,_ " she managed, then turned to Calypso. "My fan's in my trunk. Good luck," She called out, then muttered, "Not that she'll need it." Leo studied her face for a moment. "Is this about the pretty and annoying girl from _oh-gey-gey-ah_ dating your boyfriend-" "He wasn't my boyfriend and he never is," Annabeth snapped. Then she realized who she was talking to. "Gods, sorry, Leo. It's just… I just have a lot on me today, yeah? Let's go over the design tomorrow." Annabeth left before Leo could reply. She blinked tears away and walked quickly to her room.

* * *

Percy groaned internally as Calypso arrived, waving a pearl-stemmed fan. "My darling!" She shouted, and suddenly was right in front of him, in the most romantic place of all of the School for Good and Evil- the top of Valor Tower. _Right where Luke kissed Annabeth,_ Percy thought, then shook his head. _Annabeth will never let her prince go,_ Percy thought, a lump rising into the midst of his throat. Calypso snuggled in close. "Isn't it so romantic?" she asked, beaming. Percy faked a grin. "Yeah it is," he said, then Calypso laughed. "You're just the one that I always wanted," she smiled beautifully. Percy barked out a short laugh, just to keep her going. "Yeah, you too." Calypso began to jabber in a way that Percy saw Annabeth do more than once, but instead of true loves and castles and such, Annabeth had jabbered about being an architect one day, all of her designs for her improvements in her neighborhood, and how Percy would be part of it.

Percy's Wise Girl.

Percy mentally hit himself. _Stop it,_ he told himself. _Stop thinking about Annabeth…_ Annabeth's sweet, blond hair, her luminous gray eyes, her charming smile...

This time, Percy didn't just mentally hit himself. He slapped himself on the shoulder. Luckily, Calypso didn't notice. Just then, she said something that really caught Percy's attention. "...and then I asked Annabeth if I could borrow her fan," she indicated toward the pearl-stemmed fan in her fair hand in front of her. "And then her face turned really, really red, like she was a balloon about to pop! It was like she was _jealous,_ " Calypso sniffed. She turned toward Percy, her eyes shining. "But I know that you'll never leave me for that… that _Reader,_ " she smiled. Weakly, Percy smiled back.

There was no way that he was going to break up with her.

* * *

When Sophie was sitting in her office for the first time in forever _(Seriously!)_ she was interrupted by a slamming of her door. Sophie sighed. "Leonora, darling, please don't slam my door open like that. It took hours trying to get that plate just right," she said, not looking up from her work. "It's not Leonora, Sophie," a familiar voice said. The raven-haired queen held up the gorgeous baby in front of Sophie. "I need you to take care of Vanessa when I'm gone." Startled, Sophie jumped. She slowly processed the words that Agatha was telling. "You… you'll leave _her_ with _me_?" Sophie spluttered. "Aggie, I don't do babies! Sure, they're cute, and sure, the had little chins that are so adorable, but I'm the Dean of Evil! Deans don't take care of drooling, pooping babies!" Sophie cried, even standing up to meet Agatha's eyes. "No." She said firmly. Agatha shoved the little princess into Sophie's arms. Disgusted, Sophie reeled back. She shoved Vanessa back to Agatha. "Where's the sweet, loving Sophie that promised that she would name her daughter after me? The sweet Sophie who would do _anything_ for her Aggie?" Agatha wooed. Sophie sighed. She held out her arms. "How long?" she asked, wincing as the baby bubbled. Agatha smiled as she left the room. "A week," she laughed. Then her expression turned dead serious. "Make sure you take good care of her." Then she glided out of Sophie's office. Sophie took a minute processing that information. She took another minute standing in shock, with Vanessa gurgling and burping. Then, after levitating the princess with a pink spell, she tore after Agatha. "AGIIIIEEEEEE!" she screamed, pink spells flying and bouncing through the hallways. Sophie heard her best friend's faint laughter outside. " _Make sure you take good care of her."_ Sophie stopped in her tracks. Evil was unstable. A true villain was on the loose, and Sophie just _left the baby in her office unlocked?_ Heart pumping, feet racing, Sophie skidded down the hall to see the baby, still unbelievably happy. Slowly, Sophie's pulse rate returned to its normal state. She rolled her eyes and managed a smile, and she released the gurgling baby from her levitation spell. She gently picked Princess Vanessa up. Sophie smiled as her memories of her prancing down the halls with a glittery "F" on her ragged school robes, her singing and twirling around in a pink princess dress in the old days in Gavaldon, and her teaching the students of Evil on how to Beautify rushed back once more. The baby was a pure, Good spirit. Sophie knew that much. Just then, she noticed something very peculiar in the bundle of blankets. A rose of dripping black ink, and a note. Sophie picked it up, and on it spelled four words-

 _ **I'm coming for you.**_

Sophie's face darkened and she felt warts bubbling just underneath her skin. Just then, the happy child started to cry as her palm dripped blood, impaled on the rose's sharp thorns.

 _I will never let you go,_ Sophie thought as she healed the child's hand with a glowing pink finger. _I will never let anyone take you, like this fairy tale._

The Storian zipped toward the page and started another chapter, drawing the dripping black rose and the phantom note, along with the beautiful Sophie and the innocent Vanessa. Only this wasn't the Sophie on the outside. This Sophie had a witch's rage ripping through her blood with a black heart. And after, it wrote, _But this wasn't just the heroes' fairy tale. The true villain in this very story was lurking for another victim- the daughter of the purest hearts in the kingdom of Camelot. The purest hearts in any fairy tale told._ The Storian re-drew a picture that was in one of the other storybooks- a picture of a raven-haired queen and a handsomely tanned king. _And his next move was to be told very, very soon._

Because the Ever that was grinning wickedly, grinning wickedly to the sound of the innocent baby sobbing, was holding a gleaming sword that was larger than any other, more different than any other. Half bronze, half steel… ready just in time to deliver for its master.

* * *

 **Sooooo…. like we promised, a lot of pain, a lot of drama, and A LOT of inverse Percabeth. Can you try to guess who the villain is? Can you try to figure out what he (just a little hint there) is going to do in the sixth chapter? Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and whoever guesses it first will get a shout-out in the next chapter!**

 **#HowAboutForLife,**

 **-HowAboutTeam**


	6. Chapter 6

**HowAboutTeam here, and this is our sixth chapter!**

 **The winner for who guessed who the 'true villain' is SayHello111!**

 **Congratulations! But we're still not telling you guys who it is. You can find out for yourself. So anyway, the main points in this chapter-**

 **Drama.**

 **Excitement.**

 **Even more drama!**

 **Sounds exciting, right? Let's go!**

 _ **Credits- Purrfectly Me :3, Joan Park**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the awesome stuff that those authors managed to think up. All rights belongs to Rick and Soman. You guys are AWESOME! Also, the little bit about… you know what? We think we'll leave it there. XD**

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she slammed her quill down (how she had missed pencils) and she flopped onto her bed. Calypso was chatting her royal butt off as usual by telling the girls how her date with Percy went.

Annabeth had no time for that nonsense.

She had came in, said a quick hi to her roommates (it was in her dorm protocol), heard Calypso get started, and started her homework. By the time she had finished, two hours later, Calypso was still jabbering on and on about Percy's looks, how cute he was, and how he _definitely_ wasn't a Never for sure-

And Annabeth had enough of it.

She jumped up from her bed and grabbed something that she hadn't touched since she had left Gavaldon- her owl pendant that her parents gifted her for her birthday, her one reminder of something that she couldn't have.

She felt a lot of that since her and Percy.

Still, she put it on her neck, the chill of the steel-painted owl giving her strength. Just when Annabeth stepped in, Calypso struck the point that made Annabeth's finger glow bronze with anger.

"...and then I told him that he isn't a Never and that he'll never will be-" Calypso said, waving Annabeth's fan. Annabeth snatched it from her. Calypso startled. She tossed it into her open trunk. Then, she made her move, opening her true heart for the first time for the School for Good. "First of all, this fan is _mine_ and there is no reason to wave it in front of you, especially since that, well, you're not even outside. Second," Annabeth raised her glowing finger up in the ceiling, telling Calypso, who started to argue, to stay quiet. "I don't appreciate the fact that you are just, well, _caging_ Percy. He is a sweet guy that just wants to do his own thing, and one thing is stopping him… you." Annabeth paused for a minute to catch her breath. "Third, didn't you _hear_ Professor Dovey? All students are put into Good and Evil for a reason. They don't make mistakes… unless you're doubting Cinderella's fairy godmother," Annabeth continued with a glare. Annabeth saw Calypso swallow hard. Annabeth casually flicked a beam of light on Calypso's dress, making it temporarily glow bronze. Calypso swallowed again.

Annabeth leaned in close. "And just so you know… I don't like people being mistreated. You see, people that mistreats others tends to end up on the wrong side of my finger." Annabeth whispered in her ear. Calypso nodded frantically, then made a big show of searching through her desk, just to find her silk sleeping gown. Annabeth watched her closely just to make sure that she got the message, and then sighed and climbed into her bed. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, as her tiara's diamonds glinted in the faint light of her diminishing fingerglow.

Percy stood in shock at what Annabeth said about him.

He didn't mean to listen in, but he had to give Professor Sophie his Uglification report that was due that day… but had forgotten to give it in.

And apparently, she was at Professor Dovey's office currently.

And he just happened to hear his name… from a person that he thought would never speak his name again.

"...appreciate the fact that you are just, well, _caging_ Percy. He is a sweet guy that just wants to do his own thing, and one thing is stopping him… you." Percy stood in shock, just like we had told you in the beginning. When he began to closely listen in, however, he missed most of it, but paid attention just enough to hear Annabeth say, "... put in Good and Evil for a reason. They don't make mistakes… unless you're doubting Cinderella's fairy godmother," Annabeth scoffed. Meanwhile, Percy's head was spinning with joy for Annabeth to finally voice what he was feeling all this time, and satisfaction that somebody finally told Calypso that he _belonged_ where he was put. He snickered at Annabeth's comment at Cinderella's godmother, because he knew for a _fact_ that Calypso worshipped Professor Dovey.

Percy left without any other detours. He grinned to himself as he tossed his dirty rags of a uniform into his obsidian-black closet, and sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep, like Annabeth.

Meanwhile, the Storian zipped onto the pages of _The Tale of Percabeth_ once more. It scribbled both Percy and Annabeth smiling contently as they slowly made their way to sleep, each smile reflecting the other. _Perhaps the two exes had a chance after all,_ the Storian wrote, the nib nearly ripping a hole in the pages. _Because the hero was inside of themselves as well as the villain._

* * *

Sophie watched Vanessa closely after the thorned rose and the note. She made a snakeskin cloak and draped it over her little cradle, and there it floated invisibly during her classes. When it was break for the teachers, she made sure that the baby was still healthy, if she was hungry, and all the things that were crucial to her safety.

Sophie didn't even realize, but she was hot-tempered the rest of the week. She constantly sent students to the Doom Room. Leonora couldn't keep up. "It's like you are _scared_ or something," she had complained to Sophie the day before. Sophie constantly broke off into sweats, never left Vanessa with anyone, and by the end of the week, she was no longer beautiful Sophie. Her golden business woman-like bun now drooped down. Her piercing emerald eyes were watery. She looked like a raving maniac, her eyes always darting left and right.

When Agatha finally came, however, Sophie clutched onto Vanessa like she was one of hers. Agatha frowned when Sophie wouldn't surrender the child. "Goodness, what _have_ you been feeding her?" She asked, caressing Vanessa's now plump cheeks. Sophie probably blushed. "Oh, just needed her to be healthy," Sophie stammered, pale cheeks turning red. Agatha frowned again when she saw Sophie's expression. "Sophie, what's wrong?" Agatha asked her, cradling the beautiful baby that so resembled her and Tedros. Sophie debated whether or not to tell her.  
"I…" Sophie looked out of the window. She glanced at her obsidian-jeweled mini skirt and reached into the tiny pocket. "Someone left this last week," Sophie explained, cheeks coloring. She took out the drained rose that she crushed. "And this, too." Agatha turned paler than before. "Explain," She demanded, while taking out a milk bottle and coaxing it down Vanessa's throat. Sophie licked her dry and chapped lips and began to explain, starting with the black rose that was so similar to the one that Tedros had sent her all those years ago.

As Sophie continued with her story, she applied makeup to her face, and eventually she became the beautiful Sophie that Agatha always knew. Meanwhile, Agatha's throat slowly rashed red. "So you're saying," she croaked out, unaware of the silent sleeping baby in her arms, "that there is a villain who just threatened to take Vanessa away from my kingdom, me, and Tedros, and this… _villain_ would do anything to get it?" Shakily, Sophie nodded. Agatha's face slowly darkened and her arms shook. "Aggie, I did everything I could! I knew that I couldn't burden you with another worry so I waited till now, and-" Agatha smothered her with a hug. "You did everything that you could, Sophie," she whispered. "Thank you." Not expecting the hug, Sophie nodded quickly, then gently pried Agatha off of her. "Just keep her safe," Sophie whispered. She stroked Vanessa's golden hair. "Like my mother didn't do to me."

* * *

Agatha made sure that Vanessa was kept watch, 24/7.

She told Tedros all about it when she had come home. As expected, Tedros was outraged. "Harm _our_ little girl? Our _first_ little girl?" he growled, eyes wide. Agatha glared at him. "Yes, you golden-haired pig! And anyway, does it matter if she's the first? You would protect her anyway!" Agatha barked. Tedros turned beet-red. "Of course I would! She's our first and only little girl-" "Then _do_ it!" Agatha demanded. Tedros didn't look too happy about it, but he called the guards. "Protection level 1738," he muttered, keeping a keen eye on Agatha, who was holding her little baby with a savage glare like in the old days. The guard nodded, then barked into an Iris-message- "Protection level 1738!"

Immediately, a dozen of guards stormed the area. Tedros raised his arms, looking regal and proud. Agatha rolled her eyes. Tedros really _was_ an idiot. "Tedros! A bunch of guards won't do anything- we need protection spells!" Agatha cried, cursing Tedros for being so naive. Tedros turned to her, eyes aflame. "Agatha, don't you think that I _know_ that?" He gave her a stink eye. Then, he turned back to his guards. "Guard the child. Get the workers- tell them to make an indestructible room, impossible to break in. Add glass walls!" Tedros called out before one of the soldiers whisked out of sight. Agatha just stood, arms tight against her child. Tedros turned to look at her, then spoke to the soldiers. "You are to keep watch on the princess at all times," he ordered them. He thought for a moment. "In fact, the entire royal family." Immediately, Agatha started to protest. Tedros put up a hand. "It's either that or you stay locked up in a indestructible room, too." Agatha finally shut up. "But really, Teddy, there's no point," she weakly said. Tedros raised an eyebrow. "Agatha, what's to say that the villain won't harm you and me, too? No," he said firmly, "I can't risk it." Agatha sighed and carried Vanessa to the the dinnertable. She was surely hungry.

* * *

Percy was in a very good mood for the next week.

He didn't mind that Professor Sophie was sending students to the Doom Room, left and right. He didn't mind that he now had to eat Nevers' food instead of the delicious Evers' basket. He didn't even mind Calypso's constant simpering around him.

Percy was back in love.

He watched Annabeth laughing with Piper in the halls of the Flowerground. He watched her besting Luke at swordfights, from dagger to sword (the old customs of the Schools for Girls and Boys never ceased). He even watched her though his dirty, cracked glass window.

He didn't even notice Calypso's constant glare at him. "Percy, why are you staring at Annabeth _again_?" she would ask, and he would be jolted out of his daydream. "I… uh, just wondered if she would ever match the standards of your beauty," he would say, and then cringe at the enormously sappy thing that he just said.

" _I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream…"_

Percy noticed little things about Annabeth that he hadn't noticed before. Like the way that she bites her lip whenever she had a difficult question. Or the way that she was twiddling her new owl earrings. Or-

Basically, Percy wasn't himself. He was drunk over love.

Percy wrestled with the thought of breaking up with Calypso. _If I break up with her, she'll never forgive me,_ he thought. _But if I don't, I'm probably left with her for the rest of my life._ He thought and thought about it for weeks. Then, he came to one conclusion- he had to talk to the smartest person in the School for Good- Annabeth herself.

Percy's palms were sweating as he turned the corner to the Flowerground. As usual, Annabeth was leaning casually on the side of the Flowerground tram, talking to Piper. Percy's stomach dropped when she sneaked a glance at him, then went talking to Piper again. Percy cleared his throat. "Uh… Annabeth?" he squeaked, hands behind his back and hair in his eyes. Annabeth looked past Piper to see Percy staring right at her. "Piper, one second," she distractedly told Piper, then grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him out of the Evers' compartment. The last thing the Percy saw of Piper was a smirk on her face with crossed arms.

Annabeth dragged Percy to the main car, which was deserted. "So?" she demanded, furiously tapping her foot. "Annabeth… do you know how to break up with people?" Percy asked immediately. Annabeth blinked, a little off-guard. "What?" Quickly, cursing himself for the blunt question, he explained what was going on between him and Calypso. "And I…" he hesitated for a second. "I have my eye on another girl- but she's in Good as well," he said quickly. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows. "Who is it?" she asked, casually picking some dirt off of her perfectly polished finger. Percy hesitated some more. "One of your roommates," he replied, exhaling. There. Not exactly the truth, not exactly a lie. Annabeth's eyes shone with intelligence. "Never mind; I don't even want to know," she muttered. Percy grinned to himself. "Anyway, I know _nothing_ about relationships," she said. She pointed a finger down the compartment where she came from. "Go ask Piper if you need help. She has got to be the only Never with a romantic mind." Percy surprised her by giving her a huge hug. "Thanks, Annabeth," he mumbled in her ear, then ran off towards the mixed compartment. Annabeth just stood there, blinking and wondering what just happened.

Percy ran down the compartment to see Piper there, standing in the exact same spot as before. "Here on love advice?" she asked before Percy could tell her. "I'll help you, but you have to tell me who you're breaking up _with_ and _why_ you're breaking up with her." Percy found himself repeating the story that he told Annabeth, just less flustered. "So." Piper tossed a stick of celery in the air and chomped on it whole. "You're saying that this girl, Calypso, is just hanging on to you like a squid," she reasoned, eating another piece of celery. Percy nodded, a little confused. "So hang on to her," Piper said. She shot a sharp look at Percy, who was open-mouthed. "You pretend to love her back, then dump her when you have to." Percy shook his head frantically. "No? You want a _gentle_ breakup? Okay, fine," she sighed. "To break up with her and still let her be happy, find another match for her so that she won't be disappointed. That way, she'll leave you alone. It has to be someone that she truly likes," Piper added with a disturbing stare at Percy. Percy nodded, mentally keeping everything that she said in his head. "Also, who's the girl you have the eye for? Is it Thalia?" Piper pressed, once multicolor eyes turned into a murky mess of gray and brown. Percy shook his head, disgusted. Thalia Grace, the sister of Jason, was just a straight-up bully. Percy always got his butt kicked when it came to Thalia Grace, except for maybe when he ambushed her with a bucket of salmon.

"No?" Piper arched her brow. "Is it Reyna?" Percy noticed that Piper's tone was incredulous. Percy shook his head. "Hmm…" Slowly, Piper's finger glowed electric purple. "...Annabeth?" she asked, her voice sly. Percy started to sweat, and he tried to shake his head was enthusiastically as the other names. "No? Alright then," Piper clasped a bracelet onto Percy's wrist. "This bracelet helps others find love. Just like my mom." She looked at Percy, her expression softening. "Give this to this girlfriend of yours, and I'm sorry, but you'll have to make the other bracelet. Here's the instructions." Piper handed Percy a piece of paper. Percy's eyes bulged when he saw it. There were too many things- from coal iron to a crystal in someplace in a cave in Ogygia- and Percy raised the made bracelet in front of him. "So, if boy and a girl wears this, they instantly fall in love?" Percy asked. Piper hesitantly nodded. "It depends on whether or the not situation is," she explained. "If the two know each other, and they like each other, like friends, the change will happen instantly. If they don't like each other, it'll take some time," Piper finished. Percy stared at the gem-encrusted bracelet glinting in the dying sunlight. "You _sure_ it will work?" he asked Piper. Piper rolled her eyes. "What, you don't trust me? Gods, Percy, sometimes you're even more stupid than Jason."

* * *

Annabeth headed towards Leo's dorm room. When she opened the door, she found Leo lounging on his bed, making a potato fly around and around the room again. "What is it with you are potatoes?" Annabeth asked Leo. Leo grinned. "Me and my obsessions. People always find them _so_ very interesting," Leo cracked, and Annabeth snorted. She locked the door with a swish of her finger. "Just in case," she said, remembering Leonora and her, er, attack.

Leo stretched and leapt to his feet, grabbing a blueprint from under his bed. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of all the places where you could hide the blueprints, you choose the _bed_?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Leo shrugged. "It's the only place where Jason and Luke don't check. Turns out they are _major_ noses," he said casually. Annabeth laughed. She unrolled the blueprints for the Argo II. "Let's go home." She brought out some melted bronze that were made in the boys' Swordfighting class. Leo reeled back, pretending to be shocked. "Is that… remnants of your _thievery_?" Leo joked. Annabeth swatted him on the arm. Leo shut his eyes tight, then re-opened them. "Like, can you _not_ do that? It really hurts," he told her, eyes wide. Annabeth sighed. "What happened to Prince Leo-Who-Can-Do-Everything-Because-He's-A-Prince?" she teased. Leo's face cringed, then turned dead serious. "Let's work."

They worked for about an hour before a knock sounded on the door.

"Who could that be?" Annabeth wondered. The door answered for her. It blasted open with a shockwave of indigo. Both Annabeth and Leo stumbled. There, in the doorway, stood Percy with his finger glowing blue. "Just didn't figure out to unlock doors yet," he mumbled, then fixed the door with a flick of his finger. Then, he turned to Leo and handed him a recipe. "Make one for me, please." Leo unrolled the paper. "Whoa! This is _seriously_ complicated," he said, eyes wide. Percy fidgeted. Leo traced his finger down the wrinkled pages. "A true love's kiss, a crystal from the caves of Ogygia-" he glanced up, looking at Annabeth. "Isn't that where Attic Princess lives?" Annabeth nodded. Leo returned the slip of paper to Percy. "Sorry, dude, if I don't have a prototype or something like that, I can't build this," His eyes found Annabeth. "Besides, I have another, erm, _project_ that I have to do…" Percy closed his eyes and sighed, like he really couldn't bear to do this. He took out a bracelet much like the one in the picture. "Here, I have a model… or at least the real thing," he mumbled. Leo took it, eyes wide. "Dude! Where did you get this?" Leo asked, examining it. "Er… Piper," he said, fidgeting some more. Leo looked up. "Pipes? No way. Did that Beauty Queen really give you this? How could she have made it?" "She didn't make it, for goodness' sake, Leo," Annabeth intervened. She thought back. "She found it on the edge of the Woods in Gavaldon a long time ago, and she just kept it secret…" Leo stared at the slip of paper, then at the bracelet. "Gods Percy, why do you want this bracelet in the first place? This is serious voodoo love magic," he warned him. Percy hesitated. Annabeth saved him. "Leo, as you've seen, Calypso's a little…" "Off?" Percy finished. Annabeth approved a glance at him before turning to Leo. "Yeah," she agreed. "And Percy's kind of sick of it." Leo tapped on his chin. "I'll make it for you, but on one condition- you guys have to collect the stuff." " _What?!_ " Annabeth and Percy both blurted out. Leo grinned and rested his legs on the table. "You heard me. Oh, and another thing," he added. He pointed a finger to each of them. "You guys have to do it _together_."

* * *

Professor Sophie walked into her quarters. She flopped on to her big majestic red velvet bed. She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. _At least the princess is okay,_ she thought. Her fists clenched at the thought of the beautiful, sweet baby that so much resembled Agatha. The door flew open and her daughter sashayed in.

"Leonora, not now," Sophie groaned. Her daughter raised an eyebrow. "Why, Mother, I just thought that you would enjoy some ideas for the Doom Room… and some other things as well." Sophie shut her eyes, then opened them again to see blond Leonora standing over her, a long scroll in her grasp.

"Mother, so I just thought about adding extra-industrial chains so that-" Finally, Sophie lost it. She jumped up and clasped her cold, cold hands on Leonora's shoulders. She flinched and tried to back away. Sophie didn't waver. "Darling, you _know_ that Mother Sophie doesn't _like_ other ideas," she snarled, squeezing tighter. Slowly, she felt her beautiful face crack. She didn't care. She just squeezed tighter and tighter, until her daughter's neck was pale blue-

Then the sunset broke into the gold-and-obsidian pated window, and everything turned pink to pale orange to purple. Sophie realized who she was grappling. This was her own _daughter._ Immediately, she released her, her hands still popping out.

"What have I done?" her voice cracked. She looked at her deathly pale daughter, staring at her, turquoise eyes murky and pale. "My dear Leonora, what did I do to you?" Her daughter swallowed, and did something that she hadn't done since she was an infant-

she hugged her mother tight, and with Evil's darkest love.

The two just stood there, hugging, as Sophie returned to her beautiful self. She hung her head. "Agatha," she hoarsely whispered. "I need Agatha." Her daughter smiled, and for once, Sophie saw the prissy pink princess that she was long before. "Aunt Aggie? I'll call her, Mother," her daughter promised. She groped for a coin. She grabbed an old sheet of parchment. She shook it, hoping for a coin, when a whoosh of darkness knocked her out.

Sophie felt herself blacking out as well, but the last vision she saw was a flash of black feathers.

Agatha was with Vanessa every single day. It wasn't just motherly love. It was either life or death.

Then again, Sophie came to visit almost every single day to help in. Tedros himself guarded the only way out and in- a tunnel through a broom closet to a trapdoor under one of the bookshelves. Though Agatha chided him again and again that he wasn't that good at swordfighting, he bluntly refused and stood outside. Agatha at least made him call a dozen guards to help him when the time came.

And of course there was the princess herself. She was constantly surrounded by an aura of pink and gold, flashing and bubbling.

Agatha fought a lot more with Tedros these days. One of their conversations went like this-

Agatha raised a shaking finger toward her former prince. "Y-you… _what?_ " she gasped, insect-eyes bulging. Tedros shook his head. "Vanessa needed to go and see the actual sunlight," he tried to reason. "She-" "She's not stable! All _you_ do, Tedros, is lay around, stabbing Excalibur into sandwiches to eat while on guard! Like I told you _years_ ago, Teddy, you don't go sticking your sword into places that don't belong!" "Well, at least I try to make an effort to protect my family," he retorted. "All you do is feed her, carry her, and sleep with her! How will that help her in one bit-" "Well, if you think that it is so easy, why don't we switch spots, shall we?" Agatha fumed, cheeks aflame. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to feed, suckle, and keep a baby content without crying? And what's this about _your_ family? Did you give birth to Vanessa? Did you name her? Did you actually do something to keep her happy?" Tedros reddened. "No, but at least I get to keep her alive! What does it matter if she's alive?" Agatha stared at him like he was insane. " _Because_ , Tedros, if a child is crying, why not let it die, for all sake! How can a king of Camelot, of _Camelot_ , not care about a child's happiness!" "I didn't say that I didn't care-" "Well, you did say that one bit about how keeping her alive was keeping her happy, how better evidence it that?" Agatha said sarcastically. Tedros opened his mouth, about to make an retort-

...when a butler ran through the halls, panting and gasping. "My lady, my lord, there is something terribly wrong-" Both royals whirled around to see a red-faced man delivering them news. He stammered at the sight of the king and queen of Camelot staring at him. "Well?" Queen Agatha said, trying to look as regal as she could. "Well… er, the princess…" he stammered. Both royals stood and stared on shock. Tedros was the first to recover. " _Where is she!_ " he demanded, shaking the poor man's front shirt. "The… the…" the poor man stammered. Then he shook into sobs. " _THE PRINCESS IS GONE!_ " he wailed, waving his arms. Tedros let go, then hugged his sobbing queen. "Search the kingdom," his voice shook. Afraid, the butler nodded, then rushed off into the halls.

The queen just sobbed, and eventually her king did too. The couple just wept tears and tears, for fear of their first and only child in the danger of a villain so cruel to take a newborn from a new family.

Behind them, inside a snakeskin cape, shone a evilly looking sword with one side bronze, one side steel.

* * *

 **So. We know that this chapter was a little long, but hopefully you enjoyed it! Mid-winter break is coming soon, so we'll have more time to upload. :) Also, we would like to thank one of our constant reviewers with an idea that made a really big difference in our stories! (Wherever you're reading this, you know that we're talking about you!) :)))**

 **Thanks for all of your support,**

 **-HowAboutTeam :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai guys! HowAboutTeam here. So, last chapter re-run… Annabeth and Percy slowly grow back to friends, Piper gives Percy some good love advice (not really), and of course Agatha's newborn daughter, Vanessa, is gone and kidnapped. So, unlike all of our other starts, we are just gonna go straight from last chapter. Let's get on with the story!**

 _ **Credits: Joan Park :), Purrfectly Me :3**_

 **Disclaimer- None of the characters, settings, or other stuff belongs to HowAboutTeam. We're just not that smart to invent that kind of stuff.**

* * *

Agatha's heart was shattered. She just stood at the edge of the castle, watching Tedros bark orders to all of his guards. He was going to leave the next day to search for Vanessa, along with half of his entire fleet. Agatha was just going to run the kingdom for a couple of days.

Agatha didn't mind. She had to do it before, when Tedros went to war with a few other kingdoms. The locals thought that she gave an _insanely_ good pep talk.

It was just the fact that Tedros wouldn't be able to find Vanessa, or- gods forbid- get _killed,_ if he did find her.

Agatha gazed out of the thick glass window that she and Tedros used to prison- er, _keep Vanessa safe_ in. She wished for the best for her daughter, wherever she was. She wished that the villain would keep her safe. _Maybe she or he just stole her for personal gain,_ she thought hopefully. Then she shook her head. Who was she kidding? After the reign of Rapunzel, no villain ever kept their victim safe. That's why they were called the _victims._ Agatha swallowed, remembering Sophie when she was the Queen of Evil. Sophie was living proof.

Just as Agatha thought about Sophie, an Iris-message exploded in front of her. "S-sophie?" she stammered. Her sister's piercing green eyes looked right through her. "Darling, what happened to your mascara? Didn't you _use_ the care package I sent you a month ago? Goodness, Aggie, for a queen, you have to be more careful-" Sophie's smile froze in place. Perhaps it was Agatha's face, or her expression, or just her heart. Sophie searched her face. Slowly, her emerald eyes drained to a pulsing, watery green. "Where's Vanessa?" she asked, licking her lips. Agatha swallowed. She swallowed again. Finally, she just exploded into sobs. "SHE'S GONE!" she bellowed. She wept with a river of tears. "Sophie, the assassin took her! She's GONE!" she sobbed, and Sophie just stared in shock. Then, Agatha knew what was going to happen next. She saw it too many times just to shrug it off.

Sophie howled. Thunder clapped. She raised her arms into the air, and she shriveled to an old, wrinkled hag dotted with warts. " _I'LL KILL THEM!"_ she boomed, raising her pulsing pink finger in the air. Then she disappeared through the window, but not before calling her daughter in. Leonora gaped in shock at the sight of her mother reduced to a cackling, angry hag. " _SEARCH THE HALLS! ANYONE WHO LOOKS GUILTY, LOCK THEM IN THE DOOM ROOM!_ " Sophie thundered. She turned back to Agatha, eyes wild. "I. _Will._ Find her." Then she swept out of her glass window.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were arguing again.

Honestly, Annabeth just wanted to _kill_ Leo, except for the fact that Good souls never killed… and Annabeth didn't want to end up as a dead owl.

Percy and Annabeth trudged through muck to grab a stalactite from the ceiling of the Flowerground. "I don't even know why I'm helping you," Annabeth wheezed. "After all, I have a project to do." Percy scratched his muddy hair, but just messed it up even more. "Maybe it's just because you like me." He winked. Annabeth groaned. _Now_ he decides to flirt with her? But she had to admit, he was awfully cute. _Stop, Annabeth!_ she scolded herself. She felt guilty for Luke. She would _not_ let Percy flirt with her.

She smacked him on the arm. "Hurry up, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled. Immediately, she wanted to hit herself. Why in the world did she use her old nickname for Percy? Would he think that she- gods forbid- actually _liked_ him?

Percy's eyes crinkled. "Alright, Wise Girl," he joked, then lumbered up onto a handhold very near the stalactite. Annabeth sighed. She was nearest, so she grabbed the stalactite from the ceiling of the cave. "Got it- whoooaa!"

Annabeth fell down, almost spearing her knee on the way. Just then, Percy caught her, and they just hung there, Annabeth hanging on to Percy's neck, Percy's arms around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth might've blushed right then and there.

Percy hoisted her up into a rock and swung there himself. "Geez, Annabeth, you almost impaled yourself. Couldn't you have just called a few bird friends like Snow White or something?" Annabeth scowled. As soon as Percy saves her, he blabbers on and on. "Okay, Percy, don't get a big head," she chided him. Percy backed up, hands up as well. "Yeah, Wise Girl, I got it. Just don't corner me like you did your boyfriend." Annabeth scowled some more. How did he know about her and Luke's swordfights? "How do you know about that?" Annabeth scoffed. Percy shrugged. "It's boring being a Never, you know."

When they got back, Leo counted all the ingredients that they collected under his breath. "...and… good! Well, there's just two things left," he beamed. He marked off everything except for two things. "We need a true love's kiss, and a crystal from the island of _oh-gey-gey-ah_." Both persons standing in front of Leo backed up. "Percy's doing the true love's kiss," Annabeth blurted out, just as Percy said, "Annabeth's doing true love's kiss," and Leo raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's obvious who's gonna do the kiss," he laughed, then pointed a finger gun at Annabeth. "Ms. Chase, I hear that you and Prince Castellan has quite a steady relationship?" Annabeth shook her head frantically. "But he's not my true love," she tried. Leo snorted. "Yeah, and there is absolutely no reason why Luke is so gaga over you, Annie girl. Percy, you do the crystal in Ogeygeya." Percy shook his head. "There is _no way_ that I'm gonna spend another minute with Calypso." Then _Leo_ shook his head. "Well, there's no other way, except for finding those two things together," Leo smirked, crossing his arms. "And there's _no way_ that you'll find the true love's kiss together unless you do it to each other." Both Percy and Annabeth turned red. "Never mind, then," Percy muttered. Annabeth cleared her throat. "So, how do you… uh, _capture_ a true love's kiss, exactly?" Leo thumbed through the recipe again. "You both hold the bracelet together, then the ooey gooeyness will zap straight into the bracelets. All I have to do is to make them." Leo raised his eyebrows at Percy. "Which means Mr. Water Boy here-" "Don't call me Water Boy," Percy muttered. "Mr. Aquaman here-" "Will you stop?" Percy glared. Leo threw his hands in the air. "Fine. You guys are such party poopers. Percy here will have to get the crystal first, and Annabeth and Lukeyboy is gonna smooch real hard, and real good." Leo shot Annabeth a look. "But you have to make sure that you kiss him _good,_ even if he's not your true love. When you kiss, and you _mean_ it, then the bracelet will be complete." Annabeth covered her face. Then she came up with a forced smile. "Let's get on with it, then, shall we?"

* * *

Percy asked, through clenched teeth, if Calypso and he could have a date on her island. Quite obviously, Calypso agreed. "This is my first time that _you_ asked me on a date, Percy!" she exclaimed, eyes shining. Percy tried very hard not to roll his eyes. "Y-yeah," he agreed, wavering slightly. "Where should we eat dinner? My parents are out busy, so they won't interrupt us," she twinkled. Percy now tried very hard not to groan. "How about the Crystal Caves?" he suggested, crossing his fingers. "Of course! The crystals glitter and shine like pure diamonds in the sunlight in there! And what, hmm… _memento_ should we take from this? It _is_ a first date that you asked me out on," she cocked her head, thinking. Percy's smile shone from his face. Finally, they were getting somewhere! "How about a crystal?" he asked innocently, crossing his fingers again. Calypso beamed. "Of course! Did you think this out or something? Oh my gods, this would be so special!" she nearly squealed. Percy forced a smile. "It's because I care about you so much," he grunted. Immediately, Calypso nearly burst his eardrums and squeezed him so tight his ribs nearly cracked.

When they arrived in a little rowboat, she leapt off and sashayed over to a blue cave. When Percy entered in, he whistled.

The entire cave was like an inside of the bottom of a water hole, but without water. Nearly invisible crystals hung from the walls. Light shone from in between the cracks in the crystals. "Romantic, right?" Calypso beamed. "Well, it's beautiful, that's for sure," he murmured. Then he noticed a golden-laid table sitting in the middle of the cave. "Who set it up?" he wondered. "My servants, silly," Calypso laughed, then sat down in an diamond-encrusted chair to the left. "Let's eat, my love."

They sat eating for about half an hour. Percy had to admit, the food was delicious. And it was a lot like his home-cooked food in Gavaldon, as well.

Calypso finished first, then helped Percy eat. She spooned some mashed potatoes and gravy into his mouth. "So," she asked, "What's with you and Annabeth?" Percy nearly spit out his gravy. "W-what?" he stammered, wiping his lips. Calypso laughed. "I mean, what was your deal with her before you came here? Were you her boyfriend?" Percy started to sweat. "Well, we were childhood friends," he started. "Then we eventually became a couple/best friends thing." Calypso distractedly nodded. "But did you love her as much as you love me?" she pressed, doe eyes wide. "Uh, no," Percy fibbed. _I loved her more,_ he thought, then clenched his fists to keep him for saying it out loud. "Good! I'm sure that Professor Sophie will fix you up in Good," she assured him. "Why, when that would happen in Lady Lesso's day.." Once again, Percy found Calypso doing all the talking. He would occasionally nod, and laugh, but didn't do much else. His mind wandered to daydreams of him and Annabeth laughing in the Flowerground, them dowsing Leo the Mr. Flame Guy with buckets of frothy waters, and the final prospect of breaking up with Calypso. He was jolted back into the present when Calypso said, "...are you even listening to me?" Percy looked up at her, beautiful face askew. "I just thought that you weren't listening," she said uncertainly. "Did I… did I do something wrong?" Percy saw this as a perfect chance to give her the bracelet.

"Of course you didn't." Percy brought out the pearly white bracelet, studded with gemstones and a giant crystals smack right in the middle. As expected, Calypso loved it. "Oh my gods! Percy, that's so thoughtful!" she gushed. Percy tried to hide a smirk. "Is this for me?" she asked, gently grabbing the bracelet and clasping it on her wrist. "It fits perfectly! And this crystal looks like the ones from the cave's!" she noted, admiring the simple but elaborate piece of jewelry. "Sure," Percy said, then grabbed her wrist. "Let's go hunting for some crystals, shall we?"

Percy and Calypso looked for identical crystals (well, Calypso mostly, Percy just picked out whatever crystal there was). When they finally found almost identical crystals, the cave was reduced to a magnificent violet. "Goodness me," Calypso said, who seemed shocked by the time. Percy glanced at the bracelet. It was still glinting in the reflected light. "Calypso," he warned her. "Never take that bracelet off, even if…" he hesitated for just a millisecond. "...if I ever come to break up with you." Calypso swiveled to look at him. "Of course I wouldn't! Here." She held out her arm to Percy. "You can even permanently clasp it on. Ever's and Never's locking and unlocking methods are different, and I couldn't take it off if I wanted to. Go on," she invited Percy. Hesitantly, he let loose a wisp of indigo from his fingers and it sucked inside the pearly bracelet. "There," Calypso smiled. "A reminder of a love that cannot be broken." As she smiled at Percy, who was smiling back, Percy was smiling at the prospect that Plan A was finally going as planned.

* * *

Annabeth and Luke went on a cruise tour in his royal yacht.

"It's called the _Andromeda,_ " he told Annabeth. She spotted the head figure. "Is that the princess that the ship was named after?" she asked him, hoping that her '1's in History of Heroism paid off. "Yup," Luke said easily. Annabeth exhaled. "So." Luke tossed his new sword in the air. "Why did you want to see this, again?" "Because you are a prince, Luke, and it is custom for Princes to give their princesses a tour- or at least show them where the bathroom is," she joked. Luke boomed out a laugh. "Third door down the hall." He pointed. "Easy to find."

When Annabeth finally reached the bathroom, she shakily took out a pearly bracelet that was nearly identical to the original one that Percy had brought; the one that was now resting permanently on Calypso's wrist. The only thing missing was a droplet of silver to run through the bracelet. Annabeth still didn't know why she was helping Percy. _Is he… is he dumping Calypso for me?_ she wondered. _Maybe… maybe that won't be so bad._ Luke was awesome, of course, but… he wasn't Percy. He loved her like a little sister.

Annabeth headed toward where Luke and she met earlier, when she heard a soft crying. A baby's cry. Slowly, she inched down the hall toward the sound. Another sound folded on top of the baby's. "Shh… shh…. OH, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" a voice shrieked. Annabeth's breath got stuck in her throat. That voice… that voice…

Annabeth peeked through the crack of the door to find her prince, red-faced, and bellowing at the golden-haired child with bug eyes with a violent shade of turquoise. "Look, little baby, I didn't need you to cry at me," he shook a finger to the adorable baby bawling her eyes out. Annabeth opened the door. "Luke! Why are you yelling at the poor child?" she scolded. Luke swiveled around to see his golden-haired princess staring at him, confused. "W-what did you hear?" he asked, suddenly afraid. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That part where you screamed at the baby to shut up?" she said, picking the child up. "She's cute! Where did you get her?" Luke shifted uneasily. "You _sure_ that's all you heard?" Annabeth slapped him on the arm. "Of course, silly! So who's is this? Is this a sister that you've never told me about?" Luke laughed, but there was still an edge to his voice. "Just a child from a neighboring kingdom. Sorry I was yelling- it's just… I couldn't get her to be quiet." Annabeth cradled the child's head. "Well, all you have to do is sing her a lullaby," she said. Then she began to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing her every night.

" _When the day goes dark,_

 _when the night has come_

 _when the stars the skies mark_

 _say that they love_

 _When the moon winks high,_

 _when the earth shifts to light,_

 _they are all just saying_

 _that all is right."_

When Annabeth finished the soft song, the princess had closed her eyes at the song, still smiling in bliss. Annabeth placed her back into the crib. "You see? All she needs is a little love," she laughed. Luke blinked, then shook his head. "Uh, yeah. Wanna eat?"

Once again, Annabeth found her stuffing her face with fruit, cookies, and pies. Especially the pies. Cherry pie, blueberry pie, apple pie…

Luke watched her, amused. "Hungry, were you?" Annabeth nodded. "I like pie," she tried. Luke flashed her a handsome grin. "I know." Then he waited for her to finish.

Annabeth wiped her mouth with a silver-lined handkerchief. "So," Luke said, after taking her to her personal suite. "Was the pie good?" Annabeth smiled. "It sure was." She then closed Luke's fingers over the bracelet. "What's this?" he asked, surprised. Annabeth thought for a moment. "I don't ask you what you were doing in the other room, and you don't ask what this is." Luke shrugged, eyes sparkling. "Fair enough." Then Annabeth didn't know how it was, but Luke's lips were touching hers, perfect, beautiful, and free. Immediately, instinctively, Annabeth kissed him back. She ran her fingers through his perfect hair. Luke's soul and Annabeth's soul touched for a moment. They just stood there, locking lips, until Annabeth remembered something. _The bracelet!_ she thought, then touched her fingers to the bracelet that was held firmly in Luke's fingers. Slowly, she felt the love between her and Luke slide down her shoulders, arms, and finally into the bracelet between them. Feeling the moment was over, Annabeth broke free. "Strange," Luke was staring oddly at the bracelet, now shining pearly white. "It looks like it changed-" "Hey! So, um, wanna do something?" Annabeth suggested. Luke tore his eyes away from the bracelet to Annabeth. He grinned. "How about we finish the tour?" Annabeth blushed. It was because of her that the tour didn't finish. "That sounds great," she agreed, and the tour resumed.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy met at the foot of Leo's bedroom.

"We did it," Percy said, sounding awed. Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain," she smiled. "We actually did it." Annabeth's head tilted up to him, lips so close to ghosting his-

Leo threw open the door. "Miss me?" he shouted, and Percy gagged. The entire room was covered in orange toilet paper (where did he even get them- nevermind, Percy didn't want to know). A messily drawn banner half-hung from the ceiling, saying, 'All the ladies luv Leo!' . Annabeth shut her eyes, then punched Leo with such force that he teetered on his feet. "LEO! This is serious! If Percy doesn't get that bracelet done soon, Calypso's gonna make his life miserable!" Annabeth shouted. Leo winced. "I got it, Annie," he muttered, and Annabeth looked even angrier. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME ANNIE?" she yelled, then pummeled Leo with her hidden deadly pearl-stemmed fan. "Hey, Annabeth! Cool it, both of you," Percy instructed. Annabeth and Leo turned to him, Annabeth in full-swing. "Fine," Annabeth muttered. Percy exhaled. Once Annabeth was back to her usual cranky self, all was a-ok.

Percy handed Leo the bracelet. He examined it, then grabbed the chiseled crystal from his desk. "Better than from under the bed," Annabeth harrumphed. Percy wondered what _that_ meant. Then Leo went to work.

Annabeth and Percy made some small talk while Leo was hammering, molting, duct-taping, and what else. "So what exactly made you want to break up Calypso?" she asked casually. Percy stared at Leo flipping and taking off his welding goggles before answering. "She's too… _clingy,_ I guess," he admitted. He turned to Annabeth. "So what do you feel about your prince?" Annabeth hesitated before answering. "I like him, yeah, and his kisses are great, but it's just that he doesn't feel… right," she said. Percy was quiet for a moment. "How did you feel about me?" Leo strode up to him before Annabeth could answer. "Done!" he grinned, and he held up an exact duplicate of the original bracelet. "Just gotta check something…" he muttered, then clasped the bracelet onto his wrist. "Leo… NO!" both Annabeth and Percy shouted. Too late, the remnants of Percy's locking spell flew into the bracelet. "What… what did I do?" Leo asked. He tried to pry open the bracelet. No luck.

Leo shrugged. "Well, that sucks," he said cheerfully, then groped under the bed. "Annie, where are those blueprints again?" This time, Annabeth was too shocked to even respond. Because if the love magic stayed true, and Percy's locking spell really was impossible to break, then there was one thing for sure- they found Calypso's would-be lover… the last person that would love her. Leo Valdez.

* * *

 **Wooow! Even we couldn't expect that to happen! So, in next chapter, which will hopefully be soon, we will narrate the growing and falling relationship between Leo and Calypso. In this story, Caldez is born. XD**

 **Lots of Percabeth, lots of Caldez,**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up? So, in last chapter, Caldez was born… or at least introduced. In this chapter, we will finally release the first motion of Percabeth! YAY! :) And also, Leo and Calypso slowwwwly warm up to each other. \:] Happy Reading! :)**

 _ **Credits: Purrfectly Me, Joan Park**_

 **Disclaimer: All of the cool stuff in here like the characters, settings, and whatnot belongs to their respective owners. Not us. Nope.**

* * *

Annabeth and Luke walked through the hallways, hand in hand. "Luke…" Annabeth trailed off. She looked deep into her prince's cobalt blue eyes. "We need to talk."

Moments later, after Luke bought them each a mini-pie from an all-day-breakfast at the lunch line, they sat in an empty classroom. "So?" Luke asked, while biting into his pie. "What did you need?" Annabeth swallowed hard. She hated herself for doing so, but the feel just wasn't… right. "I don't know why, but I know that you're doing something that is definitely not princely," she said carefully. She picked at her nails. "For a Good prince to yell and scream at a baby, is, well… not normal." Annabeth murmured. Luke looked stricken. "So you _did_ hear something else!" he growled. Annabeth raised a hand, a little off-guard. "No. And I swear on my life that I didn't hear anything else but the poor baby crying, and you bellowing at her. What is with you?" She searched her prince's eyes carefully. "What Good prince who excels at Good Deeds and all the other classes, mind you, yells at a _baby?_ " she asked, crossing her fingers that she would find out. Luke looked deep in thought. "Look, Annie-" Finally, Annabeth lost it. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY TO PEOPLE NOT TO CALL ME ANNIE?" She yelled. Luke's mouth was agape. "Sorry," he said quickly. He took a deep breath. "Look, Annabeth, I don't really understand what you're saying.." Annabeth's chest rose up and down rapidly. "Alright, you want a proper answer? _We're done._ " She shoved Luke away as she stomped towards the door, slamming it as she stamped out. Luke stared, his crown lopsided. Then, he took it off, and hurled it to the marble-polished floor. "I _knew_ that true love wasn't the answer," he muttered. He took out a rumpled piece of paper. It was the spell that transformed true loves in Professor Sophie's office. "I have no use for _her_ now." Quickly, he muttered the spell, and slowly, surely, a stolen true love inserted back in place in Percy's Good heart.

* * *

All across the lands, trumpets blared. Notices receded. Soon, the palace of Camelot was nearly overrun. _Agatha_ was overrun.

Soon, she ordered her maidservants to dress her in her most queenly robes. "Yes, Majesty," they murmured, then scurried off to find the queen's coronation dress. Agatha took a deep breath. She raised her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Once upon a time, she had seen an ugly teen with bug-eyes, a frown, and greasy black hair. Now, she saw a princess with shoulder-length long obsidian hair, huge, ox-like eyes, and a contagious smile. She swallowed hard, and saw her throat bob up, then down. "Let's go," she whispered to herself. She started by opening Sophie's care package. She applied the foundation onto her pale cheeks and rubbed it in. she has no time for any masks, especially the 5-hour cucumber spread. She took the bottle of cow blood and smeared it around her cheeks as instructed by Sophie. Then she muttered a quick spell and her face magically smoothed. She clipped her eyelashes and put on mascara. Sophie's special midnight-black mascara. Then she applied eyeliner and topped it off with eyeshadow.

"Done." Agatha said with a smile.

When the maidservants brought out the gown, she studied it for a moment. The coronation gown brought back so many memories… Tedros and Agatha at his coronation. Tedros and Agatha at their first real date. Tedros and Agatha at their wedding. Just Tedros and Agatha.

Agatha sighed as she slipped the beautiful, violet gown on. She took a deep breath, then stepped out on the balcony of the castle. Immediately, she was showered with questions. "Your Majesty, is it true that the only princess of Camelot is stolen?" "Is it real?" "Is my appeal for feasts every day considered yet?" Agatha raised her small palm. The crowds went silent. "As queen," she started, projecting her voice like she was 'taught' to do at the School of Good and Evil, "I am in charge of the kingdom while my beloved Tedros is gone. But he is not gone simply to quest," she continued. "He has gone to find- and retrieve- the only princess of this land." Her voice cracked. "My daughter. The assassin will be punished," she said, lifting her chin. "And… and if it is so that the princess was k-k-killed.." Agatha hastily blinked back tears. "If the princess was killed. If she was killed, then the royal family can ensure that the kingdom will be gathered for the first- and only- beheading." Agatha swallowed. "Thank you." She turned to her bedroom, and immediately she was pelted with questions once more. She groaned internally. Maybe Sophie was right about Camelot having a paparazzi. If not, she had no idea what to call the crowd.

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason all sat at one table. Annabeth was the last to join. When she came over, Percy had a rather sour expression on his face when he said, "Lost your prince, have you?" Then, Annabeth answered the question with her usual strategic way-

She hit Percy over the head with her thick _Encyclopedia of Good Records_.

"Cool it, princess!" Leo shouted, as Percy groaned and rubbed his skull. "I got it, Anni- Annabeth," he recovered quickly. Annabeth's seething expression must've persuaded him. "So where _is_ my bro?" Jason asked, stretching with Piper's head on his shoulder. "I'm not his princess," she muttered. Immediately, Percy sat up straight. "You broke up with him?" he asked, eyes gleaming with triumph. "Yes, and… and i'm not even supposed to tell you this! Why do you even want to know? You're in Evil! I can't tell you my life and my loves like it's just the same old thing-" Percy silenced her with a smothering hug. "Oh-h-h-h-h~" Piper and Leo singsonged. Jason just gave them each a knowing look. Then, Hazel and Frank sidled up to their table, both with midnight-back ragged robes. "Frank, my man!" Leo cried, waving his arms wildly over him. "The only other guy who _doesn't_ have a proper girl!" Frank scowled. Hazel gave Leo a dirty look before turning to Frank. "Don't listen to him." She kissed him on the cheek before he could respond. "It doesn't matter that we're Nevers. We're a _couple._ " Leo groaned and shook his head. "Will I forever be alone? Loneliness, loveless, terrible life-" and as Leo rambled on about his seriously complicated life, Annabeth and Percy just shared a look, after sneaking one at the swirling bracelet on Leo's wrist. Then, Calypso stalked up to Percy. "Percy! I was looking for you _everywhere!_ Why don't you sit at my table?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her table. "Uh- bye," he called out to the group, but eyes only on Annabeth.

Annabeth kept her eyes on him as well. Piper nudged her. "So?" her expression was coy. "Are you gonna do it or not?" Annabeth startled, not listening. "Sorry- what?" Piper raised her eyebrows. "Are you gonna say yes?" Annabeth frowned, not catching on. "Say yes to what?" Piper groaned and turned to Jason, who was lounging on his lawn bench. "Jason, this new-old couple is _hopeless!_ First Percy, then Annabeth… who knew that some people other than you can be so _clueless?_ " Jason and Annabeth scowled in harmony. "Don't call me clueless," they both said in unison. Piper looked impressed. "Okay, maybe not so clueless after all." Leo rolled his eyes. "Gods, Annabeth, I gotta agree with Piper on this one. She's asking whether or not you'll say yes to Percy's asking you out!" Hazel finally put Annabeth's paths straight. Annabeth immediately tried not to blush. She stuttered a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah, sure. But one thing. He said that he's gonna ask one of my roommates out…" Annabeth trailed off at the looks that Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Jason were giving her. "Oh. My. Gods. Annabeth! He's talking about _you!_ You live in Dorm Room 21, don't you?" Piper demanded. Annabeth shakily nodded. "Y-yeah," she stammered. Leo bumped her with his shoulder. "So, Perce couldn't take his _eyes_ off you! Think about it! I wonder where the smartest girl in school went," he snickered. Annabeth punched him in her usual spot. Leo winced and rubbed it for the millionth time that school year. "Aw, do you have to?" he whined. Annabeth was too deep in thought. Then, she spotted a very familiar face on a poster. A poster that said, _LOST PRINCESS OF CAMELOT_. A poster with the same child's face with the baby blue bug eyes, pouty lips, and golden hair. Annabeth's eyes widened. She charged past Leo. "Annie, why?" he whined. Annabeth grabbed her cloak and headed towards the stables, determined to right Luke's wrong.

* * *

 **(Just saying one thing- this is a third-person scene of Leo's POV. It's just for the sake of Caldez.)**

Leo flopped onto his royal-blue bed, unsheathing his sword and nearly gutting himself in the process. "Why is it always me?" he groaned, then tossed his dulled training sword on his desk/workshop. If Annabeth weren't killing him, he was to himself.

Leo stared at the swirling pearl bracelet that he worked so hard on. He remembered Percy and Annabeth's stricken expressions. He sighed and brought out a complicated blueprint of the _Argo II_. The masthead was a fire-breathing dragon. "Let's go, Festus," he muttered, remembering the silly name that he called his father when he couldn't pronounce Hephaestus. He took out a lump of bronze. Then he got to work.

Hammering, screwing, duct-taping- not necessarily in that order. He thought about things when he worked, and mostly it was… girls. Lots and lots of pretty girls. And other stuff, too.

Leo had one girl-goddess in mind- Calypso. Of course, he still hated her guts, but she _was_ pretty. Too bad that didn't go the same for her attitude.

By the time he was done, a manifested, metal dragon's head stood in front of him. "Hey, Festus!" he grinned, then remembered that he didn't do the most important thing. Leo exhaled. It was now or never. He thought about Calypso, and how annoying, infuriating, and how a person like that did _not_ deserve such a hot face-

And his finger glowed dragon's green. Quickly, knowing that he couldn't keep the fingerglow, the thrust it at Festus' head and muttered a quick spell. Slowly, majestically, Festus the Happy Dragon blinked its amber eyes. "Dude! Buddy! Festus, my man!" Leo cried, deliriously happy to see the head move for the first time. Festus blinked. Then it blinked again. Then, without warning, it blew a shot of fire to Leo, who jumped out of the way. The flames washed over the bedsheets, but when the fires dissipated, the bed sheets came perfectly clean. Festus cocked his head, like saying, _Why no crispy snacky?_ Leo put up his hands. "Dude, a warning shot would've been nice." Festus glared though its mechanical eyes. "Look. You can't burn me, and I can't disconnect you. So can't we just get along?" he pleaded, sneaking a wrench into his hand. The dragon head sighed and disconnected. "Good boy," Leo smiled.

When he was finally done with the installments, Festus roared and blew flames into Leo's clean white bedsheets emblazoned with his face and fire behind it. "Show-off," Leo muttered. His hands were greasy, but he was really happy. He whooped. "Festus, my man, we are gonna leave this prison!" he hollered. Just then, a caramel-haired girl poked her head through Leo's door. "Is Annabeth-" her expression soured when she saw Leo. He quickly flicked his glowing finger, covering Festus with an invisibility spell. "Oh. It's you." Calypso quickly walked toward Leo's bed. She frowned when she saw his sheets. "'All the ladies love Leo'?" she read, her head tilting sideways. Leo managed an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, a prince needs a lot of spunk," he joked. Calypso shook her head, but he saw traces of a laugh. "You are ridiculous," she rolled her eyes. Leo tried to look hurt. "Why, Princess, I merely flirted with you! Can't you spare some love for me?" he asked, halfway kidding. She slapped his arm away. Leo winced and pulled back. Geez, girls hit hard. "Now that I think about it, you would fit suitably for the task," she muttered. Leo raised his eyebrows. "If you are talking about cheating on Percy, I totally agree-" Calypso scowled, but somehow her beautiful face stayed. "I need you to fix some things in my island of Ogygia. And if you _dare_ call it Ogeygeya," she added, at the look on Leo's face, "I will personally drag you to my island and lock you there." Leo put his hands up. "Alright, princess, I got it. So, what's in for me?" Calypso raised an eyebrow. "You wish for compensation? Why should I do it for you?" Leo let out a deep sigh. "Princess, I will be doing a great service for you and your lovely island of Ogey- _Ogygia_ \- and I will be using my perfectly good time to chillax and love myself-" Calypso raised her fist-

And Leo dodged, causing Calypso to slam her hand against Festus's snout. "Ow!" she yelled, rubbing her hand. She frowned at Leo. "What in the name of Atlas is under there?" Before Leo could respond, she shot a silver shot from her glowing finger. Instantly, Festus was uncovered. "What's this?" she asked, stroking his snout. Leo cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, um… that's Festus." Calypso raised her eyebrows. "Happy? Happy the Dragon Head?" Leo nodded sheepishly. "Uh… yeah." Calypso frowned, doe eyes clouding with confusion. "Then why is a beautiful creature like him laying in the terrifying prospect of your face?" Leo smiled embarrassingly. "I, uh…" He wondered whether or not to tell her. Then, his face brightened. "How about this. You forget about this, and I fix everything that you need on your home island." Calypso frowned for the millionth time. "Well… I suppose," she agreed. Leo grinned. "Annie was right, Ms. What-In-The-Name-Of-Atlas. So," he held out a hand. Reluctantly, Calypso took it. "I'll come to your room next Monday." Calypso headed out the door. She turned back. "Also, you are not going to flirt with me. I have a _boyfriend._ " Leo coughed, "Yea, right."

"What was that?" Calypso turned on her heel.

"Nothing." Leo grinned. Calypso stalked out the door, her nose in the air, re-adjusting her _present_ from Percy.

* * *

Sophie and Agatha were meeting together in the prison cell that they had trapped the future queen of Camelot in.

They had started to sob and the sight of each other, smearing all their mascara, then sniffled while calling each other names, then finally heading towards the kitchen for a snack. "Care for a hunk of cheese, Miss Sophie?" a maidservant grinned, waving a slice of white cheddar in front of Sophie. She gagged and waved it away. "Not on my life," she choked. Agatha watched her with an amused glance. "Never change, you know that?" she said, while subsisting on a diet of peas and carrots. Sophie glared. "Just because we're best friends doesn't mean that you can make fun of me like that." Agatha sighed and pushed her plate away, while a servant boy scurried up to it and took it to the kitchens. He looked starved. "You may eat it," Agatha called, then the boy slowly turned around to see the legendary queen of Camelot smiling at him. "Eat." Startledly, slowly, the boy brought the food to a step and began to eat. Sophie glared at her. "Aggie, you're too Good for your own good. You're a _queen_ , for the sake of Evil. Try torturing. You might like it! I mean, the _old_ Agatha must've liked it-" Agatha shot her a stink eye. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Just then, a butler came panting down the majestic hallway. "Bernard, what is it now?" Agatha half-groaned. The butler's eyes were wide. His neck was bright red, and his hair was damp with sweat. "My lady, there is a student of the School for Good requesting your appearance. She claims…" he hesitated. "She claims to have known something about the missing princess."

Agatha and Sophie rushed down the hall to see Annabeth standing there, perfect and serene in her silvery traveling cloak. Agatha momentarily forgot who she was at the moment and charged up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What did you see?" she breathed. "What happened to my Vanessa?" The young girl swallowed, and immediately Agatha felt sorry. "I'm sorry, my dear, it's just that a mother's love…" she trailed off. Annabeth nodded. She held up a crumpled poster of her beautiful daughter's face. "Is this your daughter?" she asked, gray eyes clouding with concern. Agatha nodded frantically. Annabeth lowered her voice. "I saw her… and I'm pretty sure I know who did it." She motioned toward Sophie and Agatha. "But we need to talk privately."

Agatha, Sophie, and Annabeth satin the patio, sipping tea. Annabeth put down her cup. "She's on the _Andromeda,_ " she explained. She looked down, expression hurt. "My boyfriend stole her." Agatha and Sophie stared, surprised. "You say… you say that your _boyfriend_ took her?" Sophie leaned forward and lifted the child's dimpled chin. "But how?" Annabeth hesitated, her intelligent eyes calculating, thinking. Finally she gave up. "I… I don't know," she admitted. "I went to the bathroom, and I saw him yelling at her face. She looks just like you," she added, looking at Agatha. "Large eyes and all." Immediately Agatha wanted to cry. Just the mention of her beautiful, harmless daughter reduced her to tears. "T-thank you," she managed. She gave the young student a hug. "Thank you." Awkwardly, Sophie cleared her throat. "So… Aggie," she reminded. "Shouldn't you alert Tedros?" Agatha sat straight up. "Yes, of course." She pulled out a drachma from her silk pocket. She took the goblet of water near her and tossed it onto the fire. She threw the drachma into the smoking steam. "Tedros, Maidenvale!" she called out. Soon, a shimmering image of Tedros appeared. "-And remember, whoever finds her will get a wagonload of drachmas-" he was saying. "TEDROS!" Agatha yelled. He turned in surprise. "Agatha? What are you doing here?" Agatha tried not to jump. "Our daughter is found! We know where she is!" she exclaimed, wanting to hug him right then and there. "V-Vanessa? She's safe? You saw her?" he spluttered. Agatha nodded. "Yes, yes,and no," she said. She pointed to Annabeth, who was sitting frozen on a plush couch. "This young student here spotted her on a yacht called the _Andromeda_. Apparently, her boyfriend stole her." Tedros shook his head, smile so wide he looked like a jack-o'-lantern. "Good, I presume?" he boomed. Annabeth nodded carefully. "HA! I knew it! But… is your boyfriend from Good? Of course not," he assumed hastily. "Any Good student wouldn't steal a royal princess." Annabeth raised a shaking hand. "Actually, yes," she said. She swallowed. "My boyfriend, Luke, is actually the crown prince of Thesui. Uh," she stammered nervously, "Did you expect something else?" Tedros's face was slowly getting redder and redder, until he barked to his soldiers, "Get the ships ready! And you," he turned to Annabeth, "You are coming with us." Annabeth protested. Agatha protested. But Tedros stayed firm. "At least let her take a friend!" Agatha pleaded. Slowly, Tedros' expression softened. "All right," he said. "But take a friend that is good at fighting."

* * *

As Annabeth rode through the Endless Woods with Queen Agatha and Dean Sophie, she thought hard about what King Tedros would say. Oh, she knew who she wanted to bring. Percy, of course. But she just wasn't sure if the king would agree with a _Never_ on their side. _I just have to prove that Percy is a good fighter,_ she thought. She cleared her throat. "Anything wrong, dear?" the queen called. Annabeth looked at her. She really was beautiful. Her large, soft brown eyes, her pouty lips, her entrancing curls. Even the beauty of Calypso couldn't match.

"No. Professor, since your storybook had all that… stuff about Good and Evil, I think that you know the answer to this question…" Annabeth trailed off. Queen Agatha raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" "It's just… after I broke up with my old boyfriend, my boyfriend before that, I mean, like in Gavaldon-" "Ugh. Another Beatrix," Professor Sophie groaned. Agatha smacked her arm. "Be polite, Sophie. Besides, if I know correctly, this is the girl that managed to name and state all of the kingdoms in the midst of the Endless Woods." Sophie looked up, impressed. "Really?" "And in _order,_ too, Sophie," Agatha retorted. She turned back to Annabeth. "Go on," she waved her hand in a gesture. Annabeth nodded. "Well, my boyfriend in Gavaldon, you know that boy Reader that has been causing you trouble?" she addressed to Sophie. She swore that she heard a deep growling from the beautiful Dean's throat. "That troublemaker was your boyfriend?" she snarled. Annabeth stammered, " y-yes…" She said reluctantly.

"But he's an incredibly good fighter!" She added.

"And what are you implying?" Queen Agatha asked the student. "Maybe Percy can help?" Annabeth smiled cheekily. "That wretched boy- helping _me_ find _my_ Vanessa?" Sophie screeched. Agatha cleared her throat. " _My_ Vanessa." She corrected. "And give him a chance, Sophie. Like I gave you." Agatha smiled and placed her queenly hand on Sophie's raging shoulder. " _Fine_ , but he better not mess _anything_ up." Sophie replied, biting back her words. _Yes_. Annabeth thought. Then she frowned. "But, Professor…" "Yes?" they both asked. "Uh, Professor Agatha, um… I'm not sure if your husband with see things eye to eye," Annabeth admitted. Agatha raised her other eyebrow. "Yes, I agree," she said. She glanced at Sophie, who was staring out the window. "But Teddy and I have had our own experiences of troubles between Good and Evil. And yes, I do agree that my past prince might think that Percy Jackson would lead them straight into an ambush…" she trailed off. Annabeth met her eyes. "Then, what if Percy poses as a prince…" she suggested. When the young queen lifted her eyes, her cocoa eyes shone with pride. "I like the way you think. You remind me of myself. Did you know," she said with a laugh, "that my first acquaintance with Tedros was telling that he was a donkey's bottom?" And so they made small talk, the most unlikely pair ever- the queen of Camelot and a makeshift princess.

* * *

Percy sweated in the hot, overlaid, _padded_ shirt. "Gods, Annabeth, do I have to?" he whined. Annabeth sent him a look that plainly said, _Shut it._ Percy obliged. If there was anything that he remembered about Annabeth in Gavaldon, it was that she kicked his butt a lot. "Princes don't dress like _this."_ Percy groaned. Annabeth held out a book. "Oh yea? Explain _this."_ The passage read:

 _Princes are known to wear padded shirts which are hot, but excellent to fight in. The padding covers most of the torso and protects the prince in battles._

Percy scoffed. "Your point is?"

"Princes dress like that." Annabeth replied. "Now hurry up and get dressed." Percy pouted. Annabeth glared at him. " _Do it._ " Percy sighed and pulled on the suit. "Just 'cause I am your Prince Charming doesn't mean that I have to dress like it." Annabeth punched Percy. "Do it, Seaweed Brain, or I swear by the love of Olympus that it will be the last thing you do…"

Percy slid on his white baggy plants. He shifted his chest in his white padded blouse and put on a blue shirt over it. He started to fan himself.

"Whoo! I… water…" He panted. "Stop exaggerating." Annabeth suppressed a quick laugh. "Cut it, Seaweed Brain." Percy glared at her. "Just because I like you doesn't mean that you can bully me." Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore and she laughed. Percy grinned. "See? I can do the impossible," he said proudly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Just then, Queen Agatha poked her head in. "Percy Jackson, are you- good," she said, once she saw him. She came in, and prodded in her bag. "There," she said. Percy started to ask, "What?" when she sprayed a sickening smelling perfume in his suit. "Ugh," he complained. Even Annabeth had to agree. Agatha sighed. "It's Tedros's cologne, he feels that every prince should have his sponsored perfumes." "You mean he has more than _one?_ " Percy gagged. Agatha nodded. "Now, come along." She waved them toward the exit, her purple gown trailing behind her. Percy looked at Annabeth. "If I ever become a prince, I will get rid of these stupid laws and just change them to three things: Be safe. Be comfortable. Be able to withstand King Tedros's cologne." Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Come on. Fantasies about future kingdoms later."

When they arrived on the deck of the _Reaper_ , the king welcomed them with a large scowl. "You're late." Annabeth and Percy awkwardly curtsied. Especially when Percy tried to copy Annabeth until he was jabbed to bow. "We had to get ourselves ready for your Highness's great power, Majesty," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice. Percy mouthed, _Is this a battle plan or what?_ Annabeth shot him a dirty glare and mouthed back, _No, idiot. Shut up._ Then they noticed the king and queen of Camelot staring at them. Agatha laughed and gripped Tedros' arm. "Teddy, it's just like you and me when we were younger! A proper pastime image," she praised. Annabeth managed a sheepish yet winning smile. "Of course, Majesty," she curtsied again. Tedros's expression softened by an inch. "Of course, we thank you for finding our daughter. You will be rewarded." Annabeth nodded respectfully, then motioned to Agatha. "Professor, may I ask you something?" She and Agatha headed down the corridor in which they came from. Which meant one thing- that Annabeth had left Percy alone with the scary, blond king. "Well, lad," he grumped, but Percy thought that he saw a shimmer of longing in his eyes. "Do you do feasts?"

When Percy thought that he had eaten a lot, it was tiny compared to the king's- and that was saying a lot.

He filled his plate with pancakes, pizza (because pancakes and pizza was universal), and a bunch of other stuff that he couldn't name but smelled great. But when he looked over at the king's plate, it was to the point where he couldn't see the king's head anymore. They walked over to a gold-plated table near them. "This is a lot of gold," Percy blurted out. The king's eyes crinkled with amusement. "Yes, it is." He took a huge bit out of roast chicken. "You remind me of myself when I was younger," he recalled, blue eyes misting over. "We used to fight with swords all the time. Flirted with the girls, and dreamt about future kingdoms. Had a lot of attitude. You have all of that. So, what's between you and that blonde girl?" Percy swallowed a bit of his pancake. "Uh, we were best friends, sir. In Gavaldon." "Huh. That Reader World? I still can't understand why anyone would choose that place over the land of the fairy tales," Tedros muttered darkly. "Went there once. Was living as if I was in hell." Percy wondered what that meant. "Uh, sir? What was the reason-" "The real reason that I brought you here? Well, lad," he laughed, "I wanted to spend some time with you. Do you even know how boring it is with a crabby queen for a wife?" Percy tried not to laugh. "You mean Queen Agatha? But she seems kind," he concluded. He quailed under the enormous stink-eye that the king gave him. "No, she's not inside the castle walls. So," he stood up, nearly turning over his huge plate of food in the process. "Do you know how to spar?"

Percy brought out his dulled training sword that Annabeth managed to snitch from the princes' training room. The king looked at it and shook his head. "No, that won't work," he muttered. He threw open a door that Percy assumed was full of papers and stuff, when he saw millions of flashes, reflected by a hundred blades. "Choose one," the king gestured. Percy tried to breathe. At home, he had swords that he sparred with the soldiers in Gavaldon. He tried lifting a huge sword. "No," they both said. He tried a dagger. Too light. He tried a knife. Too heavy. Soon, after all the blades were tested, a new voice said, "Majesty, have you tried this one?" Percy turned to see a pair of warm brown eyes catch his. He was stuck tight to a wheelchair. "Who are you?" Percy stammered. The guy in the wheelchair bowed. "Advisor to the Royal Family, Chiron Brunner." "Ah, Chiron!" Tedros exclaimed, and the two exchanged hands. The old, kindly man turned to Percy. "My boy, have you tried this?" he held up something that Percy least expected- a bronze pen. "Uh, yeah." he took it, and performed all the steps that he used to conclude whether the sword- uh, pen- was balanced or not. "Not like that, son," he chuckled. He took off the cap. "Like this." Percy watched, transfixed, as the pen magically enlarged into a leaf-shaped sword. Tedros boomed a laugh and slapped Chiron on the shoulder. "It's perfect! Just fits him," he chuckled. He smiled at Percy. "I think that our man has found himself a sword." Percy loved the blade, but one thing bothered him. "I love it, Mr. Brunner-" "No, no, child," he corrected. "Call me Chiron." Percy nodded. "I love it, Chiron, but I have a tendency to, uh… lose things easily?" The old man grinned. "That's the best part. You cannot lose it, no matter what. It will just magically appear in its sheath on your pants like it was always there." Percy smiled in thanks. "Thanks, Chiron." Tedros groaned loudly. Both men turned to look at him quizzically. "Now can we spar?" he groaned. Percy and Chiron both started to laugh. "I'll referee," Chiron offered. Percy lightly created a swift slanting motion with his sword, practicing a melee trick. "You ready, boy?" Tedros said, leading him to the arena. Percy nodded, trying to keep his confidence and acting like the king- big smile, lean posture, raised sword, and smelling like dead fish.

They got onto the opposite sides of the arena, Chiron sat in the glass booth. He tapped the microphone as feedback scratched their ears. "Ahem. Sorry. So, you know the rules. No maiming, just disarming. My king," he addressed Tedros. "Please go easy on the boy." The king shrugged, eyes wild with happiness. "My pleasure."

"And…" Chiron raised his liver-speckled hand. "GO!" Tedros lunged with his sword. Percy, not expecting the sudden attack, raised the his new sword to block. The effort shook Percy when the blow hit. Tedros aimed at Percy's ankle, moving slowly, just to give the lad a hand. Percy inhaled and exhaled hard as he barely deflected the point. "My, my," Tedros chuckled. "Aren't you a fast learner." Tedros stabbed the sword toward Percy's wrist, and butted it with his handle. Percy jumped back, causing the king to stumble at empty air. Using the rare moment, he drove his sword into the king's flat side of the blade. Tedros quickly deflected it and was about to swiftly twist, when a shrill voice cut the air. "TEDROS? What are you doing with the poor boy?" the queen shrieked. Tedros shifted uneasily on his feet, rubbing his arms and soaked with sweat. Percy used that moment to stab through the leather hilt of the king's sword. Hard to do, but he had studied Annabeth and her techniques with Luke. "Isn't that my move?" Annabeth's voice called out. Percy stumbled, startled. Tedros jumped back, causing his sword to clatter to the floor. "Argh!" Tedros picked up Excalibur, and sent a spit ball to the floor. Percy pointed his sword toward the king's throat, panting and red-faced. "That wasn't fair!" the king exclaimed. Percy could swear that he saw the queen roll her eyes. "Tedros, don't be a baby. The boy beat you! Say congratulations! Honestly, sometimes I act more like a king than you do," she sighed.

Chiron blinked through the booth, and decided to go unnoticed. So, he wheeled his way out the door, down the ramp, and through the exit.

"Chiron!" the king called out. Then he saw the deserted booth. "Blast! That means a tie," he grinned. The queen actually marched up to him and punched him in the arm. Percy winced. He was very familiar with that feeling. "Tedros! Is it not accurate enough that the boy won!" she yelled. She turned to Percy. "By the way, dear, that was amazing for a Nev- I mean a starter," she added quickly. Annabeth sneaked a tense look. "Agatha, must you?" Tedros groaned. But when he looked at Percy, there was something different in his eyes. A kind of fiery pride that his father never gave him. "Son, I must congratulate you," he muttered, keeping a keen eye on his wife. "But I must admit, your strategy was marvelous! Did you make that up yourself?" he asked excitedly. Agatha smacked him on the arm again. Tedros snapped. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME, WOMAN?" Agatha stumbled away, startled. Tedros grumbled, then turned back to Percy. "Who did it, lad?" "I did," Annabeth's intelligent voice called out. Everyone turned to her, surprised. She raised an eyebrow. "What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight," she defended. "Got that right," Percy grumbled. Agatha and Annabeth laughed. Tedros snorted and got up. "Lad, do you want to go again?" he asked hopefully. Agatha rolled her eyes again before pecking him on the cheek. "The girls will referee."

* * *

 **So! Unfortunately, we will leave the uncomfortable meeting with Luke for next chapter. Thanks so much for sticking all this time, and see ya guys later! Also, if you have any suggestions for next chapter, please leave them in the reviews below, or go to our account and leave us a email. Either way, thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out,**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Creativity calls! So, like we promised, we will finally upload the big, bad battle between Luke and Percy (just kidding). We will actually be able to spark an awkward meeting between Luke and the Royalties, so don't freak! Also, if you want more fight scenes between people, we are happy to do that also. Happy reading! :)**

 _ **Credits: Joan Park :), Purrfectly Me :3**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the awesome things that are mentioned in this book. Only the plot belongs to us. The others belong to their own respective owners. :)**

* * *

Annabeth watched as Percy got whapped and whopped again and again by the king. Ever since that one battle, the king wasn't worried to bruise him up. By the third battle, Percy was creating a river. Maybe it was Annabeth that was messing him up. After all, she was the one yelling encouragement to him when he stumbles and falls.

After the fifth spar, she stepped in. "Please don't mind me," she said politely to the king. She turned to Percy. "May I try?" The king looked confused. "But girls can't fight-" he was cut short by his wife storming up to him. Then, she did the most un-queenly thing ever.

She stomped on his foot.

While the king yowled, the queen started yelling at him so crudely all the servants on the ship began to rush in, wondering what had happened. Annabeth fixed that. She swished her glowing bronze finger and the doors magically locked themselves shut. She closed all the blinds on the windows, too.

"-AND IF YOU PAID ACTUAL ATTENTION, YOU WOULD SEE WHO IS THE TOUGHER ONE IN THE FAMILY- ME! AND YOU JUST STICK YOUR SWORD INTO EMPTY AIR WHEN YOU'RE ADDRESSING YOUR SOLDIERS AND IF YOU ACTUALLY KNOW I AM THE ONE WHO SCARES THEM, NOT YOU!" she shouted, and turned to see Percy and Annabeth gaping at the couple. "I really am better off at school, aren't I?" Annabeth prompted. After a tense moment, everyone laughed. Finally, the king wiped his eyes. "You have permission." He glanced uneasily at his chortling wife. "But I will root for my boy, here." Agatha stood up, all amusement gone. "Want to bet?"

Before they knew it, the queen and king bet on who would win, at least until a wisp of pink smoke drifted in, and magically transformed into Dean Sophie. "Okay, that hurt," she said woozily. Agatha raced up to her. "Sophie, we're betting on who would win! Who do you think?" she asked. Sophie snapped back to attention. She scanned both Percy and Annabeth. "The girl," she admitted. Tedros let out a load groan. She whirled to him. "And _not_ just because she's a girl, it's because she's a warrior! She's got fire in her eyes," she demanded. Annabeth flushed with pride.

Tedros awkwardly cleared his throat. He raised a hand. "I'll referee," he offered, then trudged off in the booth. Percy and Annabeth faced off each other. "You are _so_ dead," Annabeth muttered. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Ready…" the king gripped his own sword. "Set… GO!" Immediately, Percy charged and stabbed downward. Annabeth easily deflected it with a flick of her dagger. Fazed, Percy staggered back of the force of the clash. Annabeth then pumped her dagger toward Percy's thigh, hitting it with her dagger hilt. Percy blocked, then swung downward. "How come you always swing down?" Annabeth wondered. Percy shrugged. Annabeth tried the same tactic as Percy, wondering if it'd do her any good. Percy used that to his advantage by swinging upward. Annabeth saw the move and stabbed upward as well. For a moment, they just hung there, sword against dagger. Annabeth swung downwards with her dagger, snipping his pants. She swiped again, completely taking off his pants. "Nice boxers by the way," she smirked. Percy snarled. Meanwhile, the queen and Sophie cheered her on. Percy swiped his sword to cuff Annabeth's neck, leaving her undefended. "Ha." He grinned. "That's it MY MAN PERCY!" Tedros whooped. A sudden smile slit onto Annabeth's face. "Don't be so sure…" She kicked Percy in the soft spot. "ARGHHHH!" he bent down, hugging his legs. He noticed Annabeth advancing on him, and glanced at Tedros. He tried to strike low. Annabeth blocked. Soon, it was him stabbing, and Annabeth deflecting. The royalties got bored easily. "Stab! Ah, not block," Tedros groaned. Annabeth glared. This was getting tiring. She soon decided to mix things up. During one legendary minute, Annabeth and Percy clashed their blades, creating a spark. Annabeth and Percy pushed and pushed against each other, both desperate to beat the other. Annabeth clung onto Percy's blade. Percy grunted. Annabeth decided to go smart. "So, Percy," she said casually, "What will your girlfriend say when she sees you cheating on your old girlfriend?" Percy choked, and at that moment, Annabeth disarmed Percy with the same movement that he used to defeat the king. She hit his hilt _hard_ with her dagger, causing Percy to drop it. She kicked him, and he dropped to the floor. "Annabeth!" Sophie and Agatha shouted. Tedros just stood in shock. "Percy, what happened?" he asked. Before he could answer, a cry jolted all of them to their true mission. "We see the enemy boat!" the captain cried. Immediately, they all rushed up to the docks. The captain pointed to a sleek, marble-white boat that chilled Annabeth to her bones. It was the _Andromeda_. The royals' eyes hardened. "Our little girl is in there?" the king asked. Afraid, Annabeth nodded. He stood to his full height, and he looked at his former princess. "We'll find her. _We will find her._ " he promised. Annabeth and Percy shared tense looks, because if what the king said was true, then Luke wasn't going to give up without a fight.

They boarded the ship. Agatha was to stay behind, when she insisted on going with them. "It's _my_ daughter," she scowled. Grudgingly, her husband let her go.

Annabeth headed first, partly because she volunteered to, partly because she knew the place, and mostly because she was the best one to figure out plans in seconds.

When she saw that the corridor was empty, she motioned for the others to come. "Why are we sneaking again?" Percy hissed. Annabeth put up a hand, which in turn smacked Percy on the forehead. "Ow!" he complained. A jet of pink light flew past his head. "Shut up or I will _make_ you," Sophie snarled from behind. Soon, Annabeth saw the room in which the princess was trapped in. "In here." Agatha and Tedros looked like they were about to burst into tears.

Annabeth opened the door to see a…. empty crib.

"Where is she?" Annabeth stomped her foot. Of course Luke moved her. After Annabeth saw her, there was no way that Luke would keep her inside. Slowly, her heart rate calmed down. "She's in the yacht. Luke can't have her anywhere else, otherwise Leo would've heard her crying in their bedroom," Annabeth convinced herself. She turned to the others. "Percy and I search east. Dean Sophie searches west. Your Majesties search north," Annabeth concluded. Percy smacked himself on the head. "So where do we go?"

Soon, Annabeth and Percy were sneaking down the eastern hallway. "I feel like this is north," Percy complained. Annabeth shut her eyes and opened them again, trying not to blow. "This. Is. East." Percy rolled his eyes. "Lead the way, Miss Don't-Blow-It." Annabeth sighed. "Percy, you have a Good heart. No Never would ever want to break up with someone that sweetly." Percy grinned. "Does that mean that you'll stop punching me now?" Annabeth punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, groaning. "How do you girls _learn_ this stuff?" he groaned. Annabeth grinned. "Well, lessons at the School of Girls way back when never stopped," she smiled.

She and Percy arrived in a large hallway. Annabeth started to say, "What?" when a cobalt jet of light hit her square in the chest. She felt herself losing consciousness as she sank down to her knees, but the last thing that she saw was her and Percy's intertwined hands.

* * *

Percy rushed down the halls, looking for the royal family and the Dean. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he cursed himself. He couldn't save Annabeth because the man-wolves were threatening to bite her if he didn't leave the room. Now he was stuck looking for everyone else.

He ran down the hall, the princely suit flapping against his skin. He slowed down to take it off. _It doesn't matter,_ he tried to convince himself as he threw on the collared white shirt. _He won't notice._

Just when he finished changing, a pair of blue eyes blinked at him, accompanied by a pair of large brown. "What are you doing without your suit?" Tedros said suspiciously. He flicked from the ripped collar shirt (Percy had to rip it: it was stuck to the suit) to the underleggings (it really was too hot) to the sword he had in his hand. The king's eyes narrowed. "What prince doesn't wear proper prince code?" Percy could've sworn that he heard the queen gulp. "Tell me, who was Tristan the Loyal?" he demanded. Percy swallowed. "Uh…" "What is the Prince's Anthem?" "Look, sir, I really need to-" "One more chance," he practically hissed. "What is a prince's number one priority?" This also came up as a blank. "I… I…" Percy stammered. The slit eyes traveled towards the sword in his hands. "Where's the princess?" Percy had no answer. "Please, I can explain-" he tried. Slowly, the king advanced on him. "You're not a prince, are you?" he said softly. His voice became venom. "You're in Evil, aren't you?" He drew Excalibur. The queen's eyes widened. "Tedros, _no_! He might be a Never, but Annabeth trusts him and so do I-" "Then _where is she?_ " he roared, almost decapitating Percy in the process. "The... the minions… the man-wolves took her," he stumbled through his words. "No," he spat. "You led us here. You're the one that knocked her over. You're with the one that stole my daughter!" "Tedros, please, this isn't what you think!" Agatha cried. He whirled to her. "You… you _knew_ this?" His eyes widened in surprise, then rage. "You really trusted this boy?"

"Well, I see no reason why not," said a smooth voice. The three people turned to see Luke, handsome as ever, in his gleaming crown. "He is, after all, a fairer Never than I was to Good."

"You," Tedros spat in his face. "You took my daughter, and you betrayed Good. Why would you?" "Because my father's an idiot," he said smoothly. He raised his blue eyes, so much like the king's, to match the stares. "He practically disowned me by leaving me with my mother in a village. He rejected her of the crown and gave it to his other wife. She could barely manage, at least until she grew insane and killed herself. So," he said, "why exactly are you convicting me?" Percy could almost see the rage ripping through the king's blood. "But why take her?" he choked. "Why take my child?" "Because," Luke said. Percy saw Luke's eyes grow into slits, his mouth curled into a snarl. "Because I need her to be pure. Because I need to _cleanse_ myself of my Evil spirit before it drives me insane as well!" he yelled. Tedros stood, frozen, at the younger mirror image of himself standing before him, defying the King of Camelot. "I tried true love. It didn't work! I tried taking another's soul. It worked for a little bit, at least little bits of the soul came trickling back! So I need one, indispensable thing to become pure and Good," he said maniacally. "I need a baby's life." "No!" Agatha choked. She pointed a shaking and glowing finger at Luke. "You can't take her!" "I already did," he grinned. He pointed towards the direction in which Percy had just run from. "Your so-called _princess_ Annabeth is chained up right now, ready to give her life to contribute to the sacrifice," he smiled. "We need a princess's body to trap and devour the soul, you see." Percy ran up and brandished his sword at him. "Don't hurt Annabeth!" he cried. Luke towered over him. "I see that taking your soul was a terrible idea. You're too weak to stay strong," he leered. Shaking, Percy stood his ground. "But I have a Good heart," he said, echoing the words that Annabeth told him. Luke spat in his face. "Pathetic."

He turned out of the doorway. "Wait!" Percy charged after him. "You can't just leave like that!" "Even sounds pathetic, too," Luke sneered. "Yes I can, and if you don't go right back to where I put you, you will see your princess's throat slit open and dead before I do the same." Percy's eyes widened, and he did the most impulsive thing. He swung his sword.

Luke jumped back, and Percy's sword slashed through air. "So subtle," he chuckled, before he unsheathed his sword. "Backbiter," he said, while admiring its double-edged blade, glinting bronze and steel. He glanced at Percy. "What's yours called?" Percy tried to think of a name, _quick,_ when he saw and read a word in Ancient Greek- _Anaklusmos_. Riptide. "Riptide," he said. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Nice. Classy." Then, without warning, he struck a good-sized cut into Percy's arm. Percy cried out in pain as Luke sheathed his bloody sword into its proper place. "That was waaay too easy. So easy…" And as Luke rambled on and on, Percy saw something strange happen to his cut. Slowly, it healed. _My soul,_ he realized. _It's coming back._

Soon, it was fully healed. He snuck up behind Luke as he finished his long speech. "...that you can't even call yourself a prince," he concluded. Then he turned to see Percy, his sword high in the air. "What the-" Riptide broke through the padlocked door that was near them, releasing a baby's cry. "NO!" Luke cried, as the king and queen rushed down the hall. "Vanessa?" the queen yelled, and they ran through. Percy was about to follow, when he was met by a evilly reflected bronze and steel sword. "If I can't have the baby, I will have you!" he snarled.

Luke thrust forward. Percy stepped back and sliced off part of Luke's heavily padded shirt. Unfortunately, it did no good. "Percy, just remember something," Luke smirked. Percy swung, just to be clanged by a bigger, heavier, and more balanced sword. " _I had practice._ " They held off against each other, trying to unbalance the other. Percy fought. He could feel himself being pushed back. "Why don't you give up, Jackson?" Luke grunted in his ear. Percy started to sweat. Luke pushed him against the wall, Percy was cornered. Luke sliced Percy's wrist, which caused Percy to drop Riptide. Luke dragged it up, pinning Percy with the two swords. They were both so focused they didn't dare say a word. Then Percy remembered what Annabeth did. Percy kicked Luke right between his legs. "ARGH!" Luke clutched his knees, bending down. Percy managed to pick up Riptide, but before he could get Backbiter, Luke swiped and snipped Percy's calf. Percy winced. His heart was beating, as he dragged Riptide to Luke's legs, successfully leaving a deep gash right beneath Luke's knee. Percy knocked Luke over, pushing him to the ground. Luke's sword skittered toward the door, leaving both Luke and Percy to try to grab for it. _When in danger, distract,_ said a voice in Percy's head that sounded so much like Annabeth's. "So," he grunted in Luke's ear, "how's Annabeth doing? Aren't you just a little bit ashamed that you're killing your old girlfriend?" Luke kept crawling toward the door, ignoring him. Percy tried again. "Who gave you that sword? It looks awesome," he said, then cringed. Annabeth really was better at distracting than he did. Luke thought for a second. "My master, Kronos, as a gift." Luke said, dusting off his shirt. Percy leapt forward as Luke did his dust job, when something caught his leg. "No way," Luke grinned. Luke dragged himself forward, holding his hidden Doom Room knife. Percy stopped, his mind in a blur, he remembered that blade. "That… that…" he stammered. In his state of confusion, Luke reached up and knocked Riptide out of Percy's sword hand. "Well, there's a difference between you and me, Perce," he grinned wickedly. "I fight to _kill_." Luke scrambled and picked up Backbiter, and they were both up on their feet. Luke armed with a knife and his long, evilly glinting sword, and Percy with his runty and rusty bronze sword. Luke and Percy faced off, Luke aimed for Percy's chest, he nearly missed, slashing a deep, red gash. Percy screamed, it nearly shook the boat. "ARGHHHHH!" Footsteps, crazily running, beaten on the wood floor. "PERHMHY?" A muffled low shout called. _Tedros_. Percy opened his mouth to shout, when Luke clasped it shut when he nearly cut Percy's elbow off. He was limp, numb, sweating, and feeling pretty hopeless right now. _Is this how I'm gonna go? Fighting some maniac that wants to be good? Better word-PSYCHOPATH?_ Percy thought fiercely. "I'll tear your girlfriend and those old dusty royals. I'll kill 'em ALL!" Luke sneered manically. Percy stayed silent. But newfound energy spread through him, he slashed, and swiped at Luke, at one time, they clashed swords, and they pushed and pushed. Luke had a swollen eye, bruised face and bleeding gashes. "How's it like to be tortured?" Percy growled into Luke's red ear. His former torturer leaned against the wall, and Percy twisted the hilt of his sword, the blade overturning Luke's, as the two-sided sword clanged to the floor. Luke was now cornered. Percy saw the fear in his eyes, the fear that once had taken Percy when he was younger. Luke just wanted to be happy.

In that strange momentary rush of pity, Luke kicked Percy out of the way. "Like I said," he grinned. "You can't kill. I _can_." Now Percy was the one who was cornered, when a jet of dark purple light knocked Luke aside. "The thing about princes," Reyna said, eyes glinting with rage, "is that they are always the one behind the sword." She whipped out her scary... tube of lipstick?

"What are you doing?" Percy asked frantically, as Luke started to stir. Reyna lowered her eyes. "It's not what you think." Suddenly, her golden tube of lipstick lengthened into a full-sized _gladius_. "Princess of Ancient Romia, remember?" she grinned. She knocked Luke out again, and took his sword. "Where is the princess!" she demanded. Shaking, Percy pointed to the unlocked door. "Good." She shrank her sword back into a tube of lipstick. "Let's go save Annabeth." Percy nodded, his eyes glassy. "Do you know where she is?" he asked. Reyna was saying, "They're in the large room, Luke mentioned it-" when a flash of bright blue literally knocked her eyes out. They rolled up in perfect harmony. Percy scrambled to see Luke, seething at bloodred, hurling the Doom Room knife at Reyna's head. He remembered screaming, trying to blast it out of the way but only managed to make it miss her heart, blood everywhere, when he shot Luke with his own finger and dragging him into the now deserted locked room. He had fixed the lock, and took his sword. He remembered dragging Reyna, half-sobbing. He needed Annabeth right then and now, because if he didn't…

Not one, but two lives would be gone.

In the tower, the Storian jumped up and began to scribble once more. The pages exploded with colorful pictures full of the fights between Luke and Percy. _The young hero fought not only for justice, but for his true love._ It drew a picture of young, sweet Annabeth tied up on a board, ready to be sacrificed. _And Evil fought for itself._

* * *

Annabeth remembered some very strange things. She remembered a jet of blue light that looked familiarly like Luke's fingerglow. Most of all, she was very sure that she had seen Percy's and her intertwined hands.

But for the love of Olympus, what was she _doing_ on a wooden board?

"She's awake."

A scuffle of footsteps rang through the hall when a strangely familiar voice said, "Let me take her." "No, the master ordered us to do it," grunted a dirty sound. There was a bang, and a loud thump. "Go right now or you'll go the same way!" snarled the mystery person. There was a couple of footsteps, then they were (Annabeth assumed) gone. She felt soft hands untie her. "You are _so_ not a princess," said a red-haired somebody. "R-Rachel?" Annabeth stammered. She opened her eyes to see the princess, in her red-haired glory, seething at her. "You almost ruined _everything!_ " she glared. Annabeth widened her eyes. "Wait, what are you doing here?" "Freeing you, of course," she grunted, taking out her blue plastic hairbrush. She combed back her already perfect hair. "I mean, you can't expect Dovey _not_ to send you on a dangerous mission without backup. Reyna's already there." Annabeth blanched. "You mean that you sent Reyna to fight Luke _alone?_ " she shrieked. Rached nudged her. "Cut it out! Do you _want_ to be caught? Reyna's fine," she huffed. "She has her tube of lipstick." Annabeth blinked. Then she blinked again. "Are you serious? You sent her in with _lipstick_ to help her?" Rachel waved her hand absently. "Dovey modified it. She's fine." Annabeth realized Rachel had no weapon. "You're not armed! What about you-" "I said that Dovey modified them," she hissed. She flipped her blue plastic hairbrush to have a quiver and bow, quiver full of blue flaming arrows. She flipped her bow, and she caught the blue plastic hairbrush again, quiver and arrows gone. "See? We're fine," she smiled. Annabeth heard something that made her cry out. "We need to find Annabeth!" Percy's voice called. Annabeth rushed through the hallway to see Percy dragging Reyna, who looked unconscious. Both of their faces were bloody. Reyna had a pulsing curse in her heart. It was bright blue. Annabeth almost fainted (thankfully, she wasn't at the 'fainting princess' level yet), then reminded herself. _Percy needs me,_ she thought. She turned to see Rachel whimpering. "I forgot how hot he looks," she whispered. Annabeth smacked herself on the head.

"What happened?" she hissed. Percy's eyes darted back and forth. "I cornered Luke, and then he cornered me, then Reyna hit him, I mean blasted him, and then he pretended that he was dead, I mean unconscious, then stabbed her and blasted her, and then she managed to blast him again, and-" "Whoa, Percy." Annabeth wondered if he stayed sane during his fight. "Three questions. What happened? Why is Reyna like this? Where is everyone else?" Percy took a shaky breath, then told her everything. From the part to his fight to his cut to Reyna's rescue to her being stabbed in the back. Annabeth's head spun. "Fix her! You're a princess, Annabeth. You know how to heal people!" Shakily, Annabeth took Reyna's lolling finger, and placed her ears close to her chest. The heart was failing, but was beating. She sighed with relief. "She's good," she murmured. Quickly, she took out the medicine that was only to be used in emergencies- ambrosia. She cleaned the wound, then smeared it. Slowly, magically, the wound disappeared, new flesh appearing on top of the old. Reyna sighed in her daze. "She's fine," Annabeth said. She got up, Percy scrambling to come with her. Annabeth turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I need you to take Reyna back to our boat. Just head due south, and you'll reach our ship." Rachel nodded curtly and began to levitate Reyna when she turned and said with a smile and a salute, "You are a good leader, Miss Chase. I look forward to being in your kingdom."

"Annabeth, what exactly are we doing?" Percy hissed.

Annabeth smacked him on the arm again. "We are finding out what Luke wants from you. Now, shut up!" Percy let out a groan. "Look. No one badly hurt. Luke's plan ruined. All princesses saved. Now, can we go before we majorly mess up the original plan?" Annabeth shut and opened her eyes. "No, _you_ look. If Luke was that desperate to find a Good soul, he would take the princess again, with me to prove it. Now, we have to make sure that we'll foil up his plan once and for all… with no probability that he will be able to restart it," she said with an eye roll. Percy threw up his hands. "Okay, then, how about we just blow this ship up and be done with it?" he said sarcastically. Annabeth stared at him, the idea dawning on her. "Actually…" Percy stopped and stared right back. "You're serious, right?" "Yes. And I've just decided that we are _not_ going to risk the future of Goodness in Plan A after all," she announced. Percy kept staring. "What do you mean?" Annabeth grinned, almost wickedly. "We need a pro to blow this thing out."

* * *

 **HAHA! We know that this was mostly a fighting chapter, not at all that interesting, but we know that we had to add it in somewhere, right? So, all PJO fans, you probably know that there is going to be at least one death in next chapter. We promise that we will upload more often! Also, don't forget to leave a review for ideas and others. :]**

 **Creativity calls,**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So, in the last chapter, we mostly did fighting scenes, which honestly wasn't that good. We will do some more fighting (though not as much) and at least one death. One of us is going to be happy about that. :) So, the gist for today- a death, fights, and finally,** _ **finally,**_ **the breakup with Calypso. And a LOT of Percabeth, too. Of course.**

 _ **Credits: Purrfectly Me :3, Joan Park :)**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, settings, or other. All belongs to their own cool authors. :)**

* * *

Percy was sitting down when an unfamiliar body sighed and flopped onto his own bed. "Hey, watch it!" he protested. "Dude, I thought we were in a truce," a corn-haired Never mumbled. Percy jumped to see Octavian, mustard yellow hair messed up, watery blue eyes staring straight up. "Beckendorf wants to see you," he said.

Percy headed down the room to see Frank with another Never, shouting and laughing. The other Never was burly and tall, and Percy could see why Frank liked him. He was practically his older brother.

Frank had switched rooms, just because there was two students that left for home. Frank had offered to take their spot (Percy couldn't blame him), and now they were frolicking like horses.

"Yo, Percy!" the burly one's face broke into a large grin. Percy's face broke into a smile. "Hey, Beckendorf." Beckendorf was also from Gavaldon. He was taken a few years previously, and he was Leo's half-brother. "Good to see you, man!" Percy laughed and slapped him on the back. He didn't believe for one second that Beckendorf was in Evil. He was one of the nicest people in Gavaldon… though he did have a nasty habit of blowing things up all the time.

Which was exactly why they needed him.

"Dude, come with me for a second."

Percy led him through a corridor to a deserted classroom. The older boy sighed and leaped on the tables. "What's up?" he asked, playing with something that looked like a dead brain. "Uh, I need your help. You still are the best at explosions, right?" Percy told him all about the plans, and what he needed to do to make sure that the plan was safe and secure. "Wait. So you want me to blow the ship out of the waters?" Beckendorf asked, looking absolutely thrilled. Percy nodded. "YEA!" he shouted, raising a fist in the air. Then he got up and paced the room. "So, I'll need Greek fire if you want it to be big, a detonator, a safe pad just in case we're _in_ the explosion-" "Uh, yeah. My man Leo's taking care of that." Charles Beckendorf roared out a laugh. "My brother? Yeah, I could trust him. He's good with his hands," he his expression grew serious. "So when do you want this ka-boom?"

* * *

Annabeth gritted her teeth as she headed to her class. Even if she was sent to one of the most probably dangerous missions of all time, she was still expected to be properly educated. She entered the classroom to see Leo and Calypso laughing together inside. "...and then I told that guy, 'Whoa, settle down my man!' but he just creaked and blew some more fire at me!" Annabeth held Leo. "Woah, Fireboy, cool it with the princess," she said teasingly, but her mind wandered to the prospects of Calypso and Percy finally breaking up. _Finally!_ she thought, when she noticed both Leo and Calypso staring at her. "Uh, Annie darling? Finally what?" Calypso asked, confused. Annabeth forced out a laugh. "Finally that you two get along! What happened?" Annabeth asked, crossing her fingers. Calypso tinkled out a laugh. "Well, Mr. Bigshot here came to fix my garden's fences, and soon, I invited him for dinner, because, well, you can't just _not_ do that, and then we ended up talking for the entire night which led to this morning!" she beamed. Leo nodded along with her. Just then, Percy appeared as the teacher called, "Lunch!"

He took Calypso by the arm. "Calypso?" he asked softly, clearly hiding a grin. "Can you come with me for a second?" Calypso looked mutely confused. "Huh? Well, if you insist," she sighed, stealing another look at Leo.

When they disappeared in the pearly hallways, Leo sighed unhappily and kicked a rock. It skittered down the perfectly polished lunch floor. "They're probably going to make out somewhere," he muttered. Annabeth clasped a hand on his shoulder. She grinned. "Looks like our little prince found his future princess," she teased. Leo rolled his eyes just as Calypso and Percy appeared out of the shadows, Calypso looking positively miserable. Annabeth noticed Percy trying to hide a huge grin. Calypso sniffled and took Leo's hand. "Valdez!" she lashed. He flinched. She closed her eyes, then gave him a huge kiss _on the mouth._

Leo looked absolutely surprised, then when she pushed away, his nose and ears were tomatoes. "Looks like we found a substitute for Rudolph," Annabeth joked. Percy barked out a laugh as Calypso breathed out a snort. Leo still looked absolutely shocked that such a beautiful princess like her would ever kiss him. "We'll leave you two lovebirds to sort it out," Percy snorted.

He turned to Annabeth, eyes gleaming with happiness. "Come with me."

They ran down an empty corridor, hands gripped tight. When they reached the end, Percy locked the end door with a swish of his finger. "Hey!" Annabeth protested lightly. Percy smiled, and she still couldn't get over the fact that he was _free_. No more crazy, lovebird princesses. No more worries (except for the Ka-Boom Mission). This was for real. Just him, and just Annabeth.

This time, when the butterflies threatened to get loose, she let them flutter in her stomach freely. She couldn't hold it back if she even tried. "Annabeth," Percy said softly, eyes never leaving her face. Annabeth did the same, gasping for love, for someone to trust. "You know what I'm going to do, right?" Percy asked softly. Annabeth nodded, not daring to make a sound. Percy closed his eyes, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

 **(Side Note: One of us is good at the mushy stuff. :*, Blech) -Anonymous**

Annabeth tasted every part of his mouth, feeling the love between him and her spark like two halves finally put together. She giggled and immediately cursed herself for doing so. She felt Percy smile. "Do you like it?" he murmured. Annabeth nodded her head. "Good." Percy pressed harder, and Annabeth made no protest to it whatsoever. She might have sighed happily against his perfect lips, which would have been very embarrassing. They broke apart, and Percy got on one knee. "A little too early to get married, Percy," Annabeth whispered. Percy chuckled a low laugh. "No, I just wanted to ask a question…" He took out a swirling white bracelet, only to reveal that he had one on his wrist. "Be my girlfriend?" Annabeth pretended to think, then flew her hands against Percy's back. She kissed him fiercely, and weaved her hand inside the bracelet. "What do you think?"

After what seemed to be an hour, they entered the lunchroom to see Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo looking at them. "Please don't say that you two made out in a classroom," Jason coughed. When Percy started to smile, everyone lost it. Annabeth burst out laughing. She could have just stayed there forever, just relaxing and laughing with her best friends, and mostly being with Percy.

Annabeth didn't see Luke for the rest of the week. Come to think of it, she didn't see him in general.

Ever since that 'battle' with the _Andromeda_ , Luke hasn't appeared in the school. His head was on bounty for thousands of drachmas. _Probably thinking up another plan,_ she thought. She shuddered at the monstrous plan that Percy had described to her- two princesses convicted of their lives, one Evil soul gaining pure cleansing, her rotted and dead.

* * *

The princess of Camelot managed to go free. At Camelot, there was a 24/7 protection, never mind the protection level 1738. She was to never go outside, and both parents took careful watch. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the princess's arrival.

Annabeth was invited frequently to the castle for tea. She was now good friends with the king and queen, and was once even challenged by the king to fight.

"May I spar with you?" the king asked. Annabeth almost spewed out her tea. The king shrugged, sheepish, when the queen shot daggers at him. "Well, I've seen the way that you fight. Not bad for a girl-" He glanced uneasily at the seething queen. "I mean, not bad for a princess. So," he stood up and unsheathed Excalibur. He pointed the tip right beneath Annabeth's perfect chin. "Do you care to fight?"

Annabeth got up, and dusted herself up. "Well," she said with a smile, "A princess gotta train."

Chiron served as ref, but only after a stern warning by the queen. "Ahem. So," he said, looking kindly while nervous, "GO!" The king lashed forward and stabbed sideways. Annabeth dodged easily and spun her dagger around, forcing the king to fall back. "You're good," he admitted. His eyes hardened. "But I'm better." He slashed and stabbed wildly, causing Annabeth to keep her guard up at all times. She stabbed down while the king stabbed up, and the two blades caught together. It wasn't an easy move, but only the most skilled dagger fighter could manage it. Annabeth could see the king sweating. "Holy… do you train with Lancelot?" he grunted. Annabeth smiled brightly. "No, but thank you for thinking so." Annabeth let go, causing the king to stumble. She hit the sword on the flat of her blade, and she twisted, grabbing the famous sword for herself. She pointed one at his neck, and one behind it. The king put up his hands. "The Princess has won!" Chiron called out, while Agatha cheered wildly. The king grudgingly congratulated her. "But that technique really is marvelous, how do you twist it like that-" Agatha sighed, grabbed Excalibur, and pointed it at her husband herself. "How about you 'geek off' with Percy, and not Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded. The king grumbled.

* * *

Later, Annabeth and Percy sat sipping some nectar together. "You know," Annabeth said softly. She turned Percy's chin so that he was looking at her. "Sometimes I wonder… why Luke did this in the first place." Percy sighed, like he was expecting the question. "I know," he said heavily. Annabeth nodded. She sucked some more nectar from Percy's straw. "When's the massacre?" she asked. Percy met her eyes, then looked away. "Beckendorf is elated to actually blow something up with actual permission. He never actually got to blow things up-" "Percy," Annabeth laughed. "You do realize that's the third time that you said 'actual', right?" Percy chuckled softly. "Yeah. Just nervous." They just sat there, enjoying each other's presence. "So when is it?" Annabeth asked. Percy sighed again. "We're planning it in two days. But, Annabeth-" he said seriously, meeting Annabeth's eyes. Her breath caught, like she tended to do when she felt so… so _safe_. "You're staying here." Immediately Annabeth protested. "Percy! But what if you die? What if you don't make it?" "Look," he said. "If you die, I would just kill myself. If I die, you can't because you're inheriting your future kingdom. It's the only way," he said softly. Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Just… just be careful," she said, almost fighting the words out. Percy smiled, and then his lips were brushing against hers, Annabeth's tears dripping down her and his noses, the moonlight illuminating them both-

...when a shocked voice said, "Oh. My. Gods." Both Annabeth and Percy whirled around to see Piper, Leo, and Jason staring at the two of them. "ANNABETH!" Piper squealed, and Leo just flashed a grin and said, "Nice. Nice." Jason just shot a knowing look at both of them.

Soon, all of them were sharing the giant cup of hot-chocolate flavored nectar. Leo sipped, then gave the cup to Piper. "So you're saying that Percy here and my bro might not come back alive?" Annabeth swallowed, and her voice was thick when she said, "Yeah."

Percy mentally cursed himself for agreeing to this stupid, idiotic quest that would most likely get him killed. "Beckendorf, you sure that you know what you're doing?" he gritted. The older boy grinned and pointed at his harmless looking watch. The harmless watch was actually the detonator that Leo managed to cleverly hide. Inside the large sack that Beckendorf was holding, was jars of Greek fire with explosives attached onto them. "And you're sure that the safe pod is completely fire-proof?" "And can't explode," he nodded. Percy sighed and threw up his hands. "Let's go, then."

They snuck inside the completely repaired cruise yacht. The marble walls gave off an unfamiliar feeling, chilling Percy to the bones. "Wicked," murmured Beckendorf, gazing at the jeweled marble walls. "Can't wait to blow this baby out." Percy rolled his eyes.

They arrived in the boiler room. "Plan B in action," Beckendorf muttered. Just then, they heard voice right above them. "What is Master thinking?" one of them echoed down the hall. The other one growled. "Just shut up and go. He told us that they might come today." Percy and Beckendorf stared at each other, eyes wide. How did Luke know that they were going to blow the _Andromeda_ today?

"Master is foolish. He is merging with one of the most Evil villains in history to become Good," the first voice growled. Percy's mind was racing; he almost lost what the second inhuman said. "...told you, he's merging to have his mind clear! Idiot," it muttered. Percy and Beckendorf looked at each other again. He must've seen the determination in Percy's eyes. "Go," he urged Percy. "I can set all these up. Meet at the entrance?" Percy hated it, but he nodded. He leapt into the hallway.

Taking out the snakeskin cloak that he brought in case of an emergency, he followed the two voices. When he spotted them, he stumbled and nearly lost his disguise.

The two voices belonged to a doglike creature, but with a man's torso. _What?_ he thought, then they answered it for him. "Us telkhines will rule the seas again!" Ugly #2 crowed. Ugly #1 smacked him on the arm. "Be quiet! You're the one that told me to shut up, so _shut up_! Master's waiting for us in the ballroom, anyway," it hissed. They grew quiet again.

Percy's pupils dilated as he snuck down the hallway to the room that he and Annabeth had been taken to a few before. It still scared him, but there was something that scared him even more.

A golden coffin lay in the middle, draped by a golden-looking tapestry. It was glowing, and Luke was standing next to it, muttering something. Percy walked in the back of him to see what he was saying.

"...and you will rise once more," he finished. He dusted his hands. "Master, as you promised, you will clear my mind of all Evil and you will keep that for yourself, correct?" _Ah, yes._ Percy froze in place as a disembodied voice spoke. It was as sharp and ragged as an unsharpened knife, and it completely scared him to the point where his knees were shaking. _Are you ready to do it, now? Remember that my mind will take over yours._ "Y-yes, as long as I will not end up as my mother did," Luke said firmly. His voice wavered just slightly. The cold voice laughed. It filled the air like a fog. _Bring the child!_

A boy was shoved into view. His left eye was covered by a black patch. "Who are you? Explain yourself," Luke spat. The boy visibly shivered. "E-Ethan Nakamura. Son of the half-goddess Nemesis. Talent is granting Nemesis Dreams." Luke now studied the boy with interest. "Nemesis Dreams, huh? Well, why have you joined the force of Kronos?" There was that word again. _Kronos._ Percy tried to remember it in History of Villainy. _Kronos. Kronos. Kronos._ That was it! Kronos, Titan of time, swallowed his own children on fear that they would overthrow him. "For vengeance for my mother. She has no throne to the gates of Olympus." Luke studied the boy again. "Perfect. Nakamura, just say this after me. I swear-" "I swear-" "That I will pledge my service-" "That I will pledge my service-" "To Kronos, master of time, destroyer of Olympus." Ethan Nakamura closed his eyes. "Hurry," Luke warned. "To Kronos, master of time, destroyer of Olympus," he rasped.

Immediately, the coffin started to shake. Then it crumbled to dust as golden light evaporated into Luke. He closed his eyes, then shook the ceiling as he roared in pain. But when he opened his eyes again, they weren't blue anymore. They were _gold_.

Luke was bent on one knee, then he got up and flexed his fingers. He boomed out a raspy laugh as coldness washed over Percy, waves and waves of darkness and ice. "I must thank him for his allegiance," he said, but it was the same knife-sharp voice as before. He gazed into the direction that Percy was standing. "And you too, Perseus Jackson." Immediately Percy froze, not with fear, but by time. Luke- no, _Kronos_ \- strode over to him and yanked his cape off. Percy was in view. "And I must say, you had a good plan. Sending two to sabotage the boiler room while having another foil our plans? But we caught you in the act. You have nowhere to go now. You can't even count on your friend- look-" Another person was shoved into view. Percy's breath caught. _Beckendorf_. His face was cut, he had a nosebleed, and he looked dizzy, but his watch was still intact. His eyes shot a message, so sharp, so clear, that Percy could hear him saying it. _You get out of here when you have the chance._ He looked up at his two captures, as if remembering that he stuffed some bombs in their pockets. Then he raised his hand, bloody and raw, to slam on the detonator. "NO!" Percy screamed. Surprised, both Master and Servant turned to see Beckendorf slam his hand on his watch. _Beeeeep._

Helpless, hopeless, Percy was set free and hurled Riptide into Kronos's arm. He roared in pain as the explosions sounded underneath. Percy sent another look to Beckendorf, hopefully saying, _I'm sorry,_ as he leapt out of the window, grabbing Beckendorf's watch by accident.

And as he fell towards the safe pod, explosions ringing in his ears, he felt no triumph, just the empty feeling that Beckendorf was dead, and it was all his fault.

In the safe pod, he took out the remnants of Beckendorf's watch and noticed a small clasp in the corner. He opened it, and he saw his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard, smiling up at him. He felt a pang of loneliness, but not for himself, but for Princess Silena Beauregard.

* * *

They all met for the funeral.

Sophie never thought that she would ever mourn for anyone ever again ever since Vanessa disappeared, but what she felt was nothing more than uncontrollable sadness.

The boy's body was sucked into the blast, and it vaporized on the spot. They didn't know if anyone survived, including Kronos and Luke. Princess Beauregard was sobbing as she lit the funeral pyre, and they all watched the ship burn to ashes. Sophie had an impulse to take the girl into her arms and offer her some of her magical beauty cream (what- it does wonders). She watched as Professor Dovey took her into her arms and offered her a cup of tea in her office. Sophie had a strong urge to join them, when a soft, wobbly voice stopped her. "Sophie, let's talk."

Agatha and Sophie rode in their carriage back to Camelot. Neither spoke to each other. Neither tried to speak to each other. They just held themselves in miserable loneliness.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Agatha didn't say a word, and took Vanessa into her arms. Impulsively, Sophie held out her arms to take the child, when he own daughter said, "I'll take her." Both women glanced in surprise at Leonora, who raised her eyebrows at both of them. "What? It seems like you two have to talk, so I'll take her. Simple." She took Vanessa out of Agatha's arms, and she didn't protest. She raised her bloodshot eyes to Sophie, still remotely beautiful. "We really need to talk."

Later, after a soothing cup of tea, Agatha started to sob. "S-Sophie… we a-are the reason why such an i-innocent life is taken… w-why did we ask two inexperienced kids? A-all they are doing now is o-one of them is a ghost, a-and the other is s-s-scarred for life…" Sophie patted a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I know. I know," she murmured. Her eyes hardened. "Aggie, whatever it was, it was _not_ our fault. It was that blasted boy, and his… his plan…" Her mind raced into overdrive. "Aggie, what do you think will happen? Do you think that the thief really is dead?" Agatha wiped her eyes with a silken tissue. "I don't think so. I mean, I feel that the story isn't over yet, you know? And the boy's a Titan now. He probably escaped." If Sophie thought that those words would reassure Agatha, she was wrong. "Sophie, that's exactly what I mean! The boy's death did not mean anything. It just took an innocent, Good life!" she wept. Sophie couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Aggie, he was _Evil,_ " she groaned.

* * *

Annabeth spotted Jason and Piper walking towards her, hand in hand.

Her eyes were still puffy for crying with Silena the day before. For some reason, she was even more heartbroken than usual, and Annabeth knew heartbreak. Piper sat down next to her. "Hey," she said softly, while Jason coughed awkwardly. "So, uh… did you know this guy?" Annabeth shook her head. "No, I mean yes, I mean… I knew him, but not in _that_ way," Annabeth explained, trying to regain her usual 'plan' voice, as Percy said it. She pointed to Silena, who was talking softly with her friends. "She was his girlfriend, but…" she trailed off. Piper nodded importantly, then started to walk towards Silena. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Annabeth demanded. Piper shook her off. "To ask her for information. I mean, something's off with her, don't you think?" she challenged. Annabeth hated to admit, but she had to say that Piper was right. "Yeah," she reluctantly agreed. "Good." Piper took that as an invitation and started toward Silena again. "Piper! I said _no,"_ Annabeth whispered. "But you just said-" "I think she needs some 'alone time.'" Annabeth interrupted. Piper sighed. "Only this time, girlfriend." Piper re-intertwined her hands with Jason's. They started walking away. Annabeth fluffed her black lace dress as Percy strided next to her. "Hello, beautiful," He smiled. "Um… That sounds like something Leo would say," Annabeth laughed. Percy chuckled and casually laid his arm around Annabeth's back.

"How's life?" Annabeth replied. "Eh. I mean, some guy wants to kill me, I'm badly cut, Beckendorf died, and I'm just here. So yea. Pretty good." Percy squeezed Annabeth's shoulder. They were on a bench, under a tree, wearing black, at a funeral for their best friend, and yet, they were smiling. Leo skidded to a stop in front of them. "Hey my main man! Did you happen to see Calypso?" Percy nodded towards the orchard apple tree. Leo topped off his black hat and ran off. "Hm." Percy thought for a second. They watched as Leo greeted her and took her into the building. Leo glanced behind and winked, Calypso's and his arms looped around each other. "Well, Calypso finally got her guy and Leo actually got a girl," Annabeth laughed. "I can't believe it. It's a miracle," Percy added with a chuckle. "Why don't we go inside?" Annabeth grabbed his arm and looped it with hers. They strided through the door and inside an empty room. It was filled with mirrors and portraits of Camelot kings & queens. They stood right in the middle, watching themselves in the mirrors. "Now what?" Percy replied sheepishly. "Now, it's my turn." Annabeth grinned and gently pressed her lips onto Percy's sweet, salty mouth. Percy blinked. But he embraced her, and their reflections in the mirrors shown thousands of pictures, light sparkled from the chandelier. She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttered against his. Annabeth laughed through the enchanting kiss…

Up in the School Master's Tower the Storian drew the enchanting image of the two lovers in their mirror room. It drew flowing lines and swirling pictures. It was incredibly busy, extracting every part of the story. The previous page showed Annabeth on a bench with Percy. Yes, the Storian didn't miss even the slightest details.

Percy and Annabeth retreated for a breath. "I think we should go now." Annabeth grinned at the look of Percy's fazed face. "Yep…" They opened the door, and walked out, when the saw two silhouettes leaning against a column. They rounded the corner. "Dude, why you snogging Calypso?" Percy tried to hide a smirk. Leo jerked and looked up. "Oh crud." Leo murmured. "Percy?" Calypso stammered. "Um… I-it was nothing!" "Oh, sure. _Nothing."_ Percy pretended to be mad. This sparked an idea. "Calypso, I… don't think we were a good couple." Percy said. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "It was n-nothing!" Calypso repeated. He pretended to think. "I think that I was a bad boyfriend. Is that right?" He casually leaned against her on the wall. "Percy. Percy, stop," Calypso pleaded. He finally let his jack-o'lantern grin loose. "Nah, just kidding. Leo's a good guy. Just make sure that he doesn't ditch you for his projects. He tends to do that sometimes." Leo sighed deeply, then grabbed Calypso's face. "Aquaman's right," he winked.

"You're all I need." Calypso fell for it and gave in to Leo's handsome-but-in-a-derpy-kind-of-way face. And, despite Percy's comment, they decided to snog some more.

After the funeral they rode to the school, they had one free day off to get everything in place. To accept the death of Beckendorf, and the mysterious characteristics of the once-adored Good prince Luke. Whispers crowded the hallway whenever one of the quest members walked through. Whispers crowded the hallway whenever the two _main_ quest members walked through. Especially when they were holding hands.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were lounging in the Good common room, debating on what to do. "Annabeth!" Percy slammed his fist on the porcelain table. "We need to surprise them! How many times do I have to tell you? If we come through a _carefully, planned_ attack, it's not going to go well! Do you need proof, like you usually do? Look at me! Look at Beckendorf! Did we come through well on a _carefully, planned_ attack? No!" Percy threw his hands in the air. Annabeth pursed her lips, trying not to blow. "Percy, like I have told you, a ruthless, boyish attack won't work-" "Oh, so now it's a _boyish_ attack? What about the first rescue for the princess?" Percy paused dramatically. "I'm pretty sure that that didn't go well," he said sarcastically. "Percy, that _was_ a planned attack!" Annabeth yelled finally. Her temper grew. "And all you did while I was taken prisoner was to run like a little boy!" She stabbed a finger towards his now transformed sword. "And all you did was do nothing to the villain! A princess, _princess_ , had to knock Luke out and save you!" "Oh, yeah, and she turned out real good in the end," Percy still said in that horrible sarcastic voice. Annabeth swallowed her tears as she remembered Reyna's pale body in the sickbay. She still wasn't moving. "How can you make a joke about that! Reyna saved your life-" "AND I SAVED HERS!" Percy bellowed, eyes glinted with anger. "ANNABETH, I'M TELLING YOU, I KNOW THAT YOUR PLANS ARE WELL THOUGHT OUT, BUT MAYBE IMPULSE IS BETTER IN THESE TYPES OF SITUATIONS! MAYBE SOMETIMES YOUR PLANS AREN'T THOUGHT OUT AT ALL!" Annabeth's eyes filled with tears, and she saw that Percy immediately regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. "Fine," Annabeth's voice was wavery. She hastily wiped her tears away. "Fine. Don't expect me to help you when you come back begging for a plan." She stormed away just as Percy called out, his voice breaking, "Annabeth- Annabeth, wait!"

Annabeth headed into her dorm and opened the door to see Leo and Calypso giggling inside, both red-faced. Rachel was nowhere to be seen. "Hi," Annabeth greeted them in hopefully a warm tone. Leo cleared his throat uneasily. She sat down hard on her bed. "Annabeth, honey, what happened?" Calypso asked, concerned. Annabeth headed into her huge wardrobe. "Nothing that would matter to you."

* * *

Percy stormed around the halls, cursing himself for being such an idiot. Annabeth was a princess. She was a _princess_. And he was stupid enough to tell the only princess in the entire history of Good who beat the sword Excalibur that her plans weren't thought out. Annabeth was probably going to break up with him, then hate him, then curse him with everything that she's got.

He entered the bathroom in Good to see Annabeth crying in it, sobbing over a polished toilet. She wiped her eyes and glared at Percy when she saw him. "Percy. Are you ready to beg now?" Percy swallowed his pride. "Y-yeah," he stammered. Annabeth raised a quavering eyebrow. "Fine then. Come with me."

They met again at the Good common room. "Okay," Annabeth took a deep breath. She met Percy's eyes. "Let's start over." Just when they were about to start, a voice cried out, "We caught him!"

Percy and Annabeth rushed over to the sparkling diamond window to see Luke- no, _Kronos_ \- wrapped in chains. The only unsettling thing about it was that Kronos was grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop." The chains immediately let loose. He walked out of the cauldron that he was shoved inside. "Perseus Jackson!" he bellowed, the voice chilling Percy's bones to the core. "Meet me in the arena. Do not be late." Annabeth looked frightened. "How about we go with your idea," she whispered. Percy nodded, eyes as large as drachmas.

He saw Kronos leaning casually against a goalpost. "Ah, there's our champion!" he grinned. Percy spoke the question that was in his head all this time. "How did you get free?" Kronos studied his dirty nails. "I'm the Titan of _Time,_ fool. I can hold and release time whenever and wherever I wish." Percy snorted with a huge effort. "Well, it must be either really easy or really hard for you to use the bathroom…"

The Titan of time frowned. It was haunting how his face looked vaguely like a powerful force, but with Luke's handsome face. "What do you mean?" "Well," Percy snickered, "If you can control the time, then you can control on how long or slow the bathroom line is…" The Titan narrowed his eyes. "Luke said that you do not have a sense of humor. I see that he is very mistaken," he growled. He closed his eyes and spoke through the corner of his mouth. "I shall surrender my body for just a moment. Luke wishes to speak with you." He opened his eyes again to reveal Luke's regular electrifying blue eyes. "L-Luke?" Annabeth stammered. Luke grinned, only to waver a little. "Hey, Annabeth," he greeted her. His eyes flicked uncertainly from her tight silver-lined gray bodice to her pearl stemmed fan to her pinned up hair. "You look good." Annabeth made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Percy cleared his throat. "Why are you here?" he asked, wincing when it came out as a squeak. Luke smirked. "Why, just to give back what was originally yours." Percy scowled with the biggest effort. "What, you mean Annabeth? We've been together for a loooooong time now…" Percy saw Luke's Adam's apple bob up and down. "Yeah, well, not just that." He began to circle Percy as students from both Good and Evil came out. "I needed to apologize for taking your spot in Good. For taking everything- your girlfriend, your room, visits to the Groom Room-" he coughed at 'girlfriend'. "Anyway, sorry for all of that. But not because I feel bad. I'm apologizing for the uselessness that your mother gave you. The uselessness that your father gave you. The uselessness that everyone treated you as… and yet here I am, telling you all this." He raised his eyebrow as Percy tried to breathe. "I am the only one that didn't underestimate you. I am the one that took your memories in times of torture. I wasn't as cruel as your Evil roommate, who tortured you and even took your soul. Join us, Percy, and you will have power that is unthinkable." Percy's heart cooled down, then was reheated with rage. "First of all, my mother was not useless. She's the best mom in the world, and unlike yours, she stayed sane." Luke's eyes flashed with inhuman anger. "Also, I don't like unthinkable power. If it's so unthinkable, then how do you know about it? That's right, Titanboy. _You don't_." Luke growled, air sizzling beside them. "You are turning down a very precious offer," he warned, as both of them started to float off of the air. Percy tried not to panic. He didn't like flying. Percy's heart pumped with both anger and fear. Now was the time. _It's time to destroy Luke._ Percy convinced himself. He stared into the old prince's eye, seeing a dark mysterious soul in the midst, waiting to take back the body. "No, I'm not leaving anytime soon," Luke snarled. His electric blue eyes glowed with a hint of gold, "We have no swords. We fight on magical _skill._ " His finger glowed a strangely, flickering between gold and black, like his soul wasn't sure if he was Good or Evil. Percy once again had no idea how to do that trick (Annabeth _had_ to teach him), but once again, he felt rather than thought. But this time he felt for love for Annabeth, for love for his school. Percy conjured his own finger, steadily it turned sea indigo blue. "Fight!" A high, watery voice called out. The Percy looked around in surprise to see Octavian, with his fist high in the air. "Fight!" Slowly, Percy spotted Nico, his palm slowly curling into a fist. "Fight!" he squeaked. Then all around him, people began to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Percy spotted Annabeth smile. Then she raised her hand in salute, then chanted with everyone else. "Fight!"

Percy struck first. Luke easily dodged and stabbed with his flickering finger. Percy jumped back and thought quickly. He mogrified into a water bug, then crawled up Annabeth's leg. She gave a little jump, but glanced down and spotted Percy with his antennae twitching. Annabeth gave a glare. He could've sworn that she hissed, "Percy, you owe me so much!" He spotted Luke roaring and swooping around like Jason used to do. Funny how there were so many blond haired princes with blue eyes. Luke raised his finger and muttered a spell. He pointed it towards Annabeth. "I know that you will do _anything_ to save your princess," he hissed. His eyes slowly turned gold as Kronos took his mind once more. Percy saw Annabeth shriek in surprise. He swallowed, and did the thing that he totally was _not_ supposed to do. He mogrified back into a human. Good thing that he managed to master the Mogrification spell with clothes. Luke spun towards Percy like some madman. He started pulling out fireballs out of thin air. Luke (or was it Kronos?) started swatting the fireballs toward Percy, and each time missing with pure luck. Percy grabbed Annabeth and threw her into the crowd. Hopefully that shielded her. He turned, and saw Luke no more. He saw Kronos, back to his full glory, cackling and shooting even more fireballs. Percy ducked and swiped again, only to mutter the wrong spell and just brought Kronos's pants down. "IS THIS A JOKE, JACKSON?" Kronos bellowed, bringing up his pants again. That gave Percy an idea...

He kept bringing his pants down, causing Kronos to fumble with his belt and be distracted from the fireball-tossing. Kronos growled in frustration, eyes glowing hotter and hotter. "Now's not the time, Jackson." His clothes sizzled. Slowly, Percy's clothes sizzled too. He tried not to panic. Then, to his own amazement, they faded into a prince's outfit, padded jacket and all. Luke's outfit glowed into the Evil's uniform."But, I've always admired that old man Merlin for his spells…" Kronos dared to smirk, and his finger glowed obsidian black. He started to mutter, soon going into a chant, "Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!" He pointed his finger at Percy, defiantly, with a scowl. A massive burning hot ball of flames loomed over his head, sparks of lightning and scraps of light flashing and bubbling around him, when a burst of bronze light exploded it in front of Percy's eyes. He turned to see Annabeth, eyes filled with tears, and her shaking finger glowing. She shuddered out a breath, then sank to her knees with tears. Kronos just stared, eyes flickering between gold and blue. Finally, he managed a sneer. "Good going, little girl. Better luck next time." He gave Percy a curt bow, then came up smirking. "For now, it's a bye." He glowed with inhumanly power, then with a flash of light, disappeared.

Percy was welcomed as a student for Good, the faculty all claiming that Luke modified his records that he was in Evil. He now stayed with Jason and Leo, but he couldn't dismiss the image of Annabeth, looking heartbroken, a single tear on her face.

* * *

In the School Master's tower, the Storian gripped the book so tightly the seams almost broke.

It spilled the battle between the purest Good and the darkest Evil; it showed Annabeth's support for the prince, and most of all, it showed the line of heartbreak on the heroine's face...

but right then and there, it quivered and stopped. It felt the end of the story... and it wouldn't turn out well for the pen itself.

* * *

 **OH MY GODS. You guys will not believe how long that took to make. Here in the universe of Google Drive, that was** _ **twelve freaking pages.**_ **Anyway, there was a LOT of things in this package, so don't try to swallow it too fast. We will see you next time, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So, just feeling kinda accomplished today. We finished Chapter 10 with twelve pages, and we're going to try to make even more today! So, we need to add some action, we will finally show the purpose of Luke's plan of raising Kronos! We mean, his original plan. Ah, you guys know what we mean. Let's go!**

 _ **Credits: Purrfectly Me :3, Joan Park**_

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us. All characters, settings, and whatnot all belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Annabeth really wished that Percy would stop getting a big head.

Yeah, he was really cute whenever he puffed up his chest, and yes, he was really cute when he described the battle between him and Kronos.

Still, Annabeth couldn't mention Kronos without getting a sore spot. She still could see Luke, in her dreams; fixated eyes on her own, staring, sparkling, his lips closer and closer…

Then a blackened hand would rip through the dream and she would wake up, sometimes against Percy's warm chest, biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming. But the strange thing was, it all felt so _real_.

She was pretty sure that Percy felt the change in their relationship. She was just a little bit more cautious about it.

She headed towards the gym, only to find the queen standing there. They both stood awkwardly before the queen cleared her throat. "So, Annabeth, I was just wondering…" The queen took a deep breath. "Would you like to spar with me?"

Immediately, Annabeth agreed. She doubted whether or not she would win, according to the _Tale of Sophie and Agatha,_ Agatha was pretty good at fighting.

They faced each other at the end of the halls. Annabeth reluctantly took out her sword, when a burst of gold light knocked it out of her hands. She looked up, surprised. The queen raised her eyebrow, fingerglow nowhere to be seen. "What…" Annabeth stammered. She looked back to the knife laying on the ground. "How…" "Annabeth, you must be ready at all times," the queen instructed. She calmly walked over to her and placed the knife back in her adjusted arm. "And also, do not go into that pose. Th element of surprise is crucial in a fight." Annabeth nodded uneasily, as the queen laughed gently. "Don't be surprised, Annabeth. You know my story."

Later on, they would train together. Annabeth would learn how to use her knife better, and the queen taught her some new tricks. Sometimes, the queen would share the adventures that she, Tedros, and Sophie went through. And slowly, Annabeth learned to let go of her fears. The queen made sure of that.

* * *

Sophie spent a lot more time with that princess, Annabeth.

Even if she did look a hell lot like herself and her mother, and even if she seemed easily good to make friends with, and even if she did save Vanessa, Sophie still couldn't trust her as much as Agatha trusted her.

But after the way that she had saved the boy's life (yes, the troublemaker that ended up being a stinking Ever), after the heartbreak in her eyes, Sophie had a rush of feelings that could only be described as love. She felt like a second mother to her- or rather, third mother, saying that Aggie was now very connected to the girl.

She usually took the princess out of her classes (what- she was the Captain in it for a winning streak) and took to to Camelot to visit the healthy, happy baby and she usually brought Leonora as well. She hadn't felt real love since, well, _Agatha and Rafal,_ but this just warmed her heart to see the two teens get along.

She mentally cursed herself. She was turning to be almost as bad as an Ever. She opened the door to see Tedros, in a full suit of armor, with his sword drawn. "Princess Annabeth, Sophie, and Ms. Leonora, it is wonderful to see you," he echoed inside his visor. Sophie looked to see if the girls were looking, then asked him a silent question- _What the heck?_ Tedros shrugged, then answered her question. "Princess, we shall meet in the training room," he clanged. Then he noisily walked regally inside the castle.

Sophie nudged Annabeth. "You train with that big oaf?" Sophie muttered, addressing Annabeth. "Well… We spar…" Annabeth blushed slightly. Sophie raised an eyebrow, allowing a small smile. "Impressive." Then she left Annabeth open-mouthed, smiling wider. She tended to do that to people sometimes.

They entered the still-overwhelming castle of Camelot, passing by the legendary Round Table that King Arthur had sitten on years ago. They stopped by to drop Leonora off to 'play' with Vanessa, and then when Annabeth started for the training room, Sophie grabbed her arm. Annabeth turned back, surprised. "We go together. If there's a chance to make fun of the king, it's this."

Tedros was standing in front of the doorway, armor gone. In fact, he looked nearly identical to the Tedros that offered his hand to Sophie in the Sapphire Caves. White T-shirt, baggy breeches, and a smile plastered on his face. Then he spotted Sophie.

His smile vanished. "S-Sophie, what are you doing here? I wanted Annabeth alone," he stammered. Sophie gave him a winning grin and sidled next to him. "Why, can't a former Queen watch a mere battle?" she crooned. Meanwhile, Annabeth just watched them, confusion showing plainly in her eyes. Sophie gave her a small smile before batting her eyes at Tedros. "So you won't mind me watching, correct?" "I- uh, well…" Sophie allowed a small glare at him. " _Good._ " Sophie plastered a smile onto her perfect face as she led Annabeth through the halls. "Shoulders up dear… Back straight… Posture is very important for a princess." Sophie kept repeating.

She sat down on a spiked table as Annabeth and Tedros faced each other. She noticed something rather odd. "Annie dear, how come you have no armor?" She swore that she had seen a cross between a smirk and a scowl on the princess's face. "I don't need armor," she purred. Sophie sighed. If only there were students like Annabeth in Evil. Dovey got all of the good ones.

She watched Annabeth draw her knife as Tedros drew Excalibur. Then, Annabeth did the most unlikely thing that she would do. "Wait one second." She took out her powder puff and began to dust her face. Tedros lowered his sword, confused. Sophie smiled. At least the girl was learning how to be the princess that Sophie never got to be.

Then, unexpectedly, Annabeth charged with powder puff in hand. Tedros uneasily raised his sword, unbalanced. Annabeth struck, and _hard_. The point of her blade grazed Tedros's heavily protected hand. Sophie watched through widened eyes as Annabeth pressed a hidden button and the powder puff enlargened into a dusty shield. Sophie couldn't really see Annabeth from her point of view, but she saw a ghost of a grin on her face. "Element of surprise, remember?"

Sophie moved around to actually see what was happening, but there was so much drama, she could barely keep track. All she knew was that Annabeth was totally _owning_ Tedros.

Finally, they ended with Tedros's sword clattering on the floor and the knife pointed at his chin. He backed up, hands high. Sophie cheered and applauded. She sparked an idea.

She sauntered up to Tedros, purring like a cat. "My _dear, dear,_ Teddy, how did you lose to a…" She pretended to study Annabeth up and down, but when she caught her eye, she gave the tiniest of winks. Annabeth's eyes widened, then she nodded her head with the smallest of nods. "...a _princess_?" Tedros reddened and turned around. "Stop, Sophie. You're embarrassing me," he mumbled, then meekly held out a hand. Annabeth looked uneasily at Sophie, who was shaking with silent laughter. She stifled her giggles and nodded. Annabeth firmly shook his hand, then stood at the end of the aisle. "Dean Sophie, will you fight with me?"

Sophie swayed with surprise, bubbliness long gone. Tedros watched with widened eyes, a grin slowly creeping onto his face. "W-What?" Sophie asked uneasily. Annabeth held out a now-glowing finger. "Would you fight with me?" Sophie didn't want to agree. She really didn't. But when she saw Tedros, jaw set with his eyes gleaming with a look that _so_ wasn't Good, she halfheartedly agreed. Annabeth smiled with cold pleasure. "Professor, please line up. Majesty, please referee. The rules are," she held up a finger. "that we fight on magical skill alone." Sophie cringed at those words; those words were almost exact to the Titan's just a few days ago. Sophie nodded. Annabeth handed her a kerchief and took one as her own.

"Then let's begin."

Annabeth struck with so much force, Sophie could barely deflect it back with her flickering pink finger. The shock spell careened and hit a side of the building's structure. Amazingly, it didn't sway.

Annabeth was not the soft girl that Sophie had once seen and despised. Now, she saw a demon- slashing, muttering, blasting- Sophie could barely keep up.

Once she got hit a few times, though, her eyes narrowed. It was time to go _hard_.

With a roar that matched Filip's so long ago, she shot a spell that pinned Annabeth to the wall. Tedros just watched with an expression that was identical to Sophie's just a few ago. Sophie didn't want to seriously hurt the girl. She was like a second daughter to her. So she just kept the threat under her nose as she shot and blasted the walls next to her, sometimes a few feet away, sometimes a hair's width away. What Sophie _didn't_ notice, however, was Annabeth's faintly glowing finger.

Realizing too late, Sophie jerked to see Annabeth's powder puff shield rise up and slam itself on her head. Nearly knocked unconscious, she dragged the heavy shield off of her as she spotted Annabeth calmly walking towards her. She saw her bend down, and what she remembered next was Annabeth gently prying through her gem-encrusted pocket. With widened eyes, she scrambled to her feet, head throbbing with pain, when she saw Annabeth yank a pale pink handkerchief out of her pocket. Smiling serenely, she dropped it, and all three people in the room watched it drift down, down, down….

Until just a second before it hit, Agatha burst in, absolute terror on her face. "He's back!" she cried, just as the dashboard above flashed and beamed with the words- ANNABETH WINS!

Grey- and pink- colored smoke drifted in as a dozen party poppers sounded. Agatha just watched the confusing scene with her jaw on the floor. Sophie blinked and slowly processed the words that Agatha was telling them. "The thief!" She charged up to her and shook her out of the trance. "He's back? For Vanessa?" Agatha nodded, then shook her head. "He's back… but not for my princess," she rasped. She looked at Annabeth, fear in her eyes. "He's back for a new ending."

* * *

Percy was shaken awake by Leo, who thought that a practical joke was dumping harmless lava on his head.

The harmless lava was actually _cold_ , and when Percy woke up with lava dripping in his eyes and a bucket half-tilted on his head, he started screaming for Annabeth. It was really embarrassing to Jason and Leo; they wouldn't stop making fun of him.

"This was a _very_ important prank, Perce," Leo said seriously (for the first time in his life, Percy thought). "You see, the lava that you woke up in is Phlegethon fire from the depths of Tartarus. I paid a lot of money for this-" Percy groaned loudly. "What, two drachmas?" Leo looked at him in the eye. "No. I paid a lot more." Percy rolled his eyes and stared right back. "Alright then, how much?" "Three drachmas," Leo smirked, as Percy let out a shout of annoyance and began to pummel Leo with his Annabeth-drooled pillow. He had told his mates not to judge; he had some weird habits. Leo started laughing, and Percy eventually started to laugh too. "Hey, what do you call a disease that causes serious girlfriend issues?" Percy just laughed some more, not processing what he had said. "A very serious case of Percabeth." Jason started to roar with laughter as Percy leapt up from their regularly bromance session, grabbed a thick blanket, and started to smother Leo with it (complete with the Annabeth-drooled pillow).

Sooner or later, they finally calmed down, and Percy revealed a surprise. "I got presents for all of you guys!" he announced. Immediately, Leo was onto him. "What is it, Perce?" Jason asked curiously, as Leo squinted as he shuffled closer to Percy's unusually bulging bag. "Yeah, like Superblond says, I wanna see if it's a Piper- and Calypso-drooled pillows!" Percy turned red and not-so-casually shrugged. "Well, if you guys didn't want it…" he stalled. Jason shook his head and stared at him pleadingly. "Come on, I never made fun of you!" he protested. Leo shrugged. "My bro, nothing can be cooler than Festus right over here-" he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Never mind." Percy raised an eyebrow as his arm slowly crept towards the bulging backpack. "Well, if Leo insists…" he grabbed the pack and dramatically showed what was inside. The boys' eyes widened to see new, shining swords and jeweled scabbards inside, each inscribed with the names _Leo Valdez_ and _Jason Grace_. Only when the handed the swords to them, Leo's hilt was bright, flaming-bronze red that shone with the slightest hint of metallic rust. Jason's hilt was gleaming gold and had yellow topaz and solid-blue sapphires that so matched his eyes and hair. Both sword blades had a different-color gleam to them; Jason's was flashing gold whenever it hit the light; however, when kept in dark, it was still quite steel-gray. Leo's flashed bright bronze and the sword itself was slightly rounded, like the hammers that Leo so constantly was banging around.

Both Jason's and Leo's mouths were open-mouthed. "D-dude, where did you get these?" Leo jumped in after his shock, grabbing the sword. Jason gently took his and just stared at the unusually sparkling blade. Percy grinned. "From King Tedros's sword cabinet." "How?" Jason asked alarmingly; he had already was pushing back the beautiful sword with the slightest reluctance to them. Percy smiled and pushed it back. "In the massacre to save the princess. The king gave them to me for a souvenir." Jason's eyes glowed with unfamiliar wanting and snatched it back, slowly unsheathing the sword. Meanwhile, Leo was staring at his with the slightest longing on his face. "Perce, only one problem- I don't do weapons," he warned. Reluctantly, he pushed the sword back too. Percy grinned. This was the best part.

"No, this isn't just a weapon." He took the sword and slammed it against the bedpost. Before Leo could respond, the sword bubbled and shifted. It hissed and rounded. Soon, the shining bronze-rust sword had shifted itself to a huge spiky war hammer. Leo took it with eyes as large as drachmas. "This is so cool," he muttered. He turned the shining war hammer over, apparently examining the metal on top. He looked up in shock. "Celestial bronze? Mined from Mount Olympus itself?" Percy nodded excitedly as Leo stared at his hammer with newfound wonder. Jason was staring at Percy with a sneaky grin on his face. "Where's my shape-shifter?" he teased. With a surprise in his face, Percy took it from him too. "Yours doesn't shapeshift. It's just easier to carry," he explained, then tossed the long sword in the air before it turned around. Just before it hit the top of the four-poster bed, it shrank and fell on the soft sheets with the slightest _thud_.

Jason picked it the slightly larger drachma uneasily. "This… this is the sword?" he asked. Percy nodded. He pointed to the place where the Greek letters were supposed to be inscribed. It glinted with the slightest cobalt blue. "Jason Grace," he read out loud with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly, a loud screech sounded the air.

The trio all whirled around to see a horde of creatures screeching, screaming, and choking for vegnance. And in the middle of them all, even if Percy couldn't see well, there was no mistaking the smirk on the handsome face with cobalt eyes and sandy hair.

* * *

There he was. Hovering above a massive ship with platinum-blonde spiked hair, a sharp chin and golden-blue eyes. A practical look-alike of King Tedros and Jason. A former prince but not a prince.

He raised his arms and lifted his perfect chin to the skies. "I HAVE ONCE BEEN DEFEATED BY THAT CURSED PEN," he bellowed, so loud that the students all woke up, blearily. "BUT NOW," he roared, madness glinting in his eyes, "I SHALL TAKE THAT QUILL AND MASTER MY BOOK… AND THE HOST'S, AS WELL." he roared more. He then laughed with infecting crazed happiness. Then he made for the distant tower, now hovering between Good and Evil, the barrier expanding around the school. Then a pipsqueak voice shouted up to the Titan.

"Coward!" Percy cried from down below. He raised Riptide, and beside him, Jason and Leo reluctantly gripped their new weapons handy. "Come down here and fight me! Or are you too scared to try?" A blast of bronze light hit him full in the face, then he blinked stars out of his eyes to see Annabeth, with her glowing finger poised right at him. "Keep going!" she yelled. Percy nodded uncertainly, then startled himself by the roar that equally matched Kronos's. "I KNOW THAT LUKE WAS A COWARD," he bellowed almost as loudly. His throat burned like he just had an actual ghost chili pepper smoothie drowned it. "BUT I MUST SAY, IF HE CHOSE A MASTER THAT WAS AS WEAK AS YOU, AT LEAST HE WOULD HAVE SOME COURAGE TO FIGHT A PUNY, TINY MORTAL LIKE I!" A ripple of uneasiness shuddered through the monster horde, grotesque heads turning to see Luke's face swelling with rage.

Luke considered for a moment, his (not just his finger) _whole flickering hand_ fingering the hilt of his sword. The monster crowd watched through widened eyes for a minute of tense silence.

Just when Percy thought that Kronos was going to crack, he simply sneered and waved a hand at the monster army. "I don't have time to deal with you. I must go to the tower…" he faltered and stared straight in Percy's eyes. "We've come a long way, little hero. I shall see you again soon."

Then he left. He just left. Percy just stood there in shock, not registering what he had said. He had just left him after a challenge. _And he's the freaking Titan of TIME,_ he thought angrily. Luckily, Leo shouted out exactly what he was thinking. "OI!" Leo hollered loudly, sword morphing back into a huge war hammer. "YOU'RE THE FREAKING TITAN OF _TIME!"_ Percy grabbed Leo's arm. "Hey, stop," he growled, and then he turned to a large snarling. It seemed that all of the students swiveled around to see a hideous monster, twice as tall as Percy, with teeth as sharp as nails. Percy hefted his sword. "You wanna go, big boy?" he growled right back. Before the monster made a move, a blast of silvery light cut him down.

Percy turned to see Calypso, moon-silver fingerglow alight, beautiful face shining with courage. "Remember, Percy," she smiled peacefully, as she distinguished her glow, "that you have friends and allies to help you. And that is all of Good and Evil."

With a huge cry, people emerged out of the shadows out of nowhere. There were old and new heroes- Pinocchio, the new couple, Rose and Jack, and a few new- Queen Agatha, King Tedros, Dean Sophie, and all of the other faculty as well.

The students all faced one another, when a voice shouted, "Coming through!"

Everyone turned again (how many times did they do that today, honestly?) to see Beckendorf's brothers and sisters roaring with vengeance and was handing out swords left and right.

With the last turn-around, everyone faced the army of the Titan. The students of Evil shifted uneasily to face their once-comrades. For a tense moment, they stopped and everything became dead-quiet.

Then Annabeth broke the silence.

"FOR THE SCHOOLS OF GOOD AND EVIL!" she shouted, and everything broke into chaos.

Monsters and students alike were cut down. Percy roared with bloody murder and charged into the crowd, swiping everywhere that didn't have Good's or Evil's crest.

There was a huge amount of _very_ weird monsters. There were giants whose skin was completely blue and had no color. There were dogs with multiple heads. There were even a gaggle of vamp ladies with metal and donkey legs.

Percy spotted Annabeth in the large group of vampire girls, with Hazel and Piper too. He panicked for a moment, thinking that she had led herself to a trap, but then he saw what they were doing. Annabeth were taunting them, and Hazel was fading into the shadows (like her counterpart, Nico!) and stabbing the girls then melting away. Piper was slicing them down and was borrowing Annabeth's invisibility tiara, similar to the tactic that Hazel was using. Annabeth met Percy's eyes and shouted, "Go! I'll be right there!"

Percy obliged by cutting down another two-headed dog.

Monsters were cut down left and right. Medics were running everywhere. It was chaos.

But then Percy remembered Kronos's plan- to get to the School Master's tower. He sliced down the last monster just when a horn sounded. He swiveled around to see skeleton horses banging against the border shield. "Wha-" he started to say, when a crack appeared in the shield. There was another huge bang. And another.

"DEFEND THE BORDER!" Professor Sophie screamed, rallying all the magical power into one destructive shield. Fingers were lighting all around them, until a sea of color barely held back the attackers.

Annabeth turned to Percy grimly and said, "We can't lose anybody. If we do, the shield will break, and everything will resume." Percy nodded, when she laughed and slapped his arm for what seemed like the first time in forever.

Just when Percy's face stretched into a grin of his own, Annabeth let out a painful yelp.

Her eyes widened. She, for once, looked like she had a loss for words. Behind her, a teen boy held a bloody knife over her back.

"Be careful what you say," he said carefully. Ethan Nakamura swung his knife over his shoulder and watched Annabeth's flickering bronze glow. All people held their breath, friends and enemies alike.

Slowly, painfully, the bronze glow dimmed, and failed to defend its user.

With a huge roar, the enemy army broke through the shield that was protecting them by a thread. Riders had the upper ground, and chaos broke loose again.

Percy couldn't think. He couldn't speak. The only thing that he could do was see red.

With a roar of challenge, he whirled to face the assassin-

But he was gone.

Ethan Nakamura was gone, just disappeared from the battle. His heart sank as he spotted a flash of black and red near the School Master's tower.

He was going to take Annabeth with him when he heard her groan. Surprised, hopeful, he gently put her on a slab and took a look at the long slash across her back.

It was even worse than he thought. Red was all over Annabeth's combat clothes. She was panting heavily. Percy was just about to give up when he saw one thing that hit him. An idea, such a brilliant idea, it seemed like Annabeth was whispering it into his ear.

Shaking, on his last hope, he hastily muttered a destruction spell on his pearl bracelet. The clasp shattered, but the pearl was still intact.

He did the same to Annabeth's shivering wrist, breaking the two bracelets free. Muttering a healing spell, he put both on top of the wound on Annabeth's back-

A brilliant light embalmed both him and Annabeth.

The battle ceased to see the two couple rising into the air, the prince staring into the blank eyes of his dying princess, as the two pearls flew around her, swirling faster and faster-

And the heal was complete. Annabeth, as good as new, stood up to meet her prince and kissed him firmly on the lips. The defenders cheering, they all hastened to go to the surviving couple-

When the soldier, Lancelot, fell with a scream to an attacker's feet. He fell with a soft thud, eyes rolled up, not moving.

In a shocked silence, King Tedros walked over to both comrade and betrayer. He took his chestplate off and listened for the pulse, both sides holding their breath-

And the King that had endured so much, sacrificed so much, started to weep over the dead knight's body.

The queen walked over to him, eyes shimmering with the verge of tears, and tried to gently take his arm. With a roar of despair, he whirled to the still killer of the great and famous knight. He shot a kill spell at him and hit him in the head.

At once, the battle began again, bodies cut down like leaves of lettuce. Annabeth shook Percy's trembling arms, and whispered, "You know what we need to do."

* * *

Annabeth wanted to run and run and never come back. Another great hero, gone. As they boarded the stymphs, Percy hugging his like the bony bird was his teddy bear, Annabeth finally let herself sob over all that had happened. Percy reached over and touched her hand. "Hey," he said softly. Annabeth looked up to see Percy's glittering sea-green eyes. "This is the end. Don't you feel it?" Annabeth considered.

Before they knew it, the cawing stymphs were fluttering just outside of the window of the School Master's tower. Annabeth spotted Luke just outside of the view of the Storian. But…

There was something _wrong_ with the Storian. What it should have been doing was that it would have been scribbling the coming battle and doom. It should have been showing Annabeth's and Percy's wide open mouths. But it just sat there, almost frozen on top of the last picture, a picture of Annabeth's broken face when she had blasted the fireball away from Percy. Her heart clenched at the detailed drawing of her tear- streaked face.

Kronos slowly slithered up to the Storian, a mad look in his eye. For a moment, though, Annabeth thought she had seen a glimmer of bright blue, reaching out to caress Annabeth's broken face…

But the illusion was gone. Luke was bent and broken, no longer the kind, understanding prince that he had been before.

To the lovers' surprise, Kronos slid away from the _Tale of Percabeth_. He reached out from a collection of books that showed the titles of many… Thumbelina, Snow White, Rapunzel…

Then it hit her. A plan so terrible that only the most ruthless of the ruthless would do it. Something that hadn't happened in over twenty years.

Kronos was going to rewrite his story. And not in a better way.

* * *

 **Okay. Not as long as we hoped, but wow. On that last note, building a lot of suspense, we will end it there. Sorry for not being able to upload as usual, but Freak Week in school kinda took away like a week of drafting. Sorry again!**

 **And you guys should know that this story is going to come to a close soon. We don't know how many chapters are left, but we are sure that there will be the maximum of 15 chapters. Hopefully.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-HowAboutTeam (H.A.T.) :}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! HowAboutTeam here. And well, we all know that this story is going to eventually close, but don't worry! There are a lot of other stories to come. -Insert happy face.- So, today in this chapter, is just a whole load of drama. There is no other way to say it- just a whole freaking load of drama. Happy reading!**

 _ **Credits- Joan Park :), Purrfectly Me :3**_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own anything that you may recognize in this story. All things belongs to their own respective owners.**

* * *

There were such things are good plans and bad plans. There were even plans that weren't even plans.

But this sort of plan itself was going to unbalance all of Good and Evil once more.

Annabeth's mind raced as she calculated the possibilities of what would happen if or if not Kronos's terrible plan would succeed. At most, he would definitely rewrite the story so that he won in the Titan War against the legendary Greek gods. Annabeth shuddered at the thought, then turned to Percy, hoping to see reassurance.

But all she saw was mass confusion.

"Annabeth?" he whispered uncertainly. He gestured to Kronos, who was inspecting the books like Annabeth used to do in Gavaldon. "What is he doing?" Annabeth mentally smacked herself in the head. She had thought that Percy was less ignorant. Apparently not.

"He's changing his own fairy tale!" she hissed urgently. Percy still looked confused. Annabeth groaned. "He came out as the villain! He wants to change it so that he lives!" Percy's eyes widened, and he made for his pen/sword. Annabeth waited until he took it out, then snatched it from him. He looked at her in surprise and urgency. Quickly, she lit her finger and motioned for Percy to light his, too.

 _Can you hear me?_ she sent out, hoping that Percy would hear. _Yeah,_ Percy's voice floated in her ear. _This is bizarre._ Annabeth slapped him on the arm before looking serious again. _It's just a spell that I learned from the queen. She can hear wishes and thought that I can do the same. Not exactly, but it's still good._ Percy racked his head, apparently thinking. _Okay. Give my sword back._

 _No,_ Annabeth thought back. She pocketed the pen in her own pocket. _We can't risk him noticing us._ Percy stared at her. _Do you have a plan?_

 _A bad one,_ she admitted. She concentrated on her flickering bronze fingerglow, slowly rising the glow, not the finger, but the glow itself slowly, carefully, surely, to her sweaty forehead.

She grunted with pain as the small energy orb began to spin- her finger was now prickling white-hot. Percy was just gazing at the glowing bronze orb with growing confusion, then understanding. _Annabeth, stop!_ he pleaded. _You'll kill yourself doing it!_

Annabeth merely swallowed and shook her head. The pain was becoming unbearable now, her finger- no, her entire arm- on fire. _Annabeth! It's not going to work!_ thought Percy, his expression becoming panicked. Annabeth nearly whimpered with fear and concentrated even more, raising the bronze orb towards her head even more. _Then let me do it!_ he thought frantically back to Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head and began to shake with the incoming threat of a howl as her entire body racked with paining warmth and heat.

 _I can't do it,_ she thought, not caring if Percy or anyone heard. She heard the low moan of Percy's panic out of his mouth. There was stars dancing in front of her wet, tear-spilling eyes. her head ached with the threat of combustion, then a memory flood jolted her back into the world.

It was filled with the good times that she and Percy ever had together, even counting the ones in Gavaldon. In her mind's eye, she saw herself and Percy laughing and licking an ice-cream cone was was as big as Percy's face. She saw herself sobbing against him as he carried her to the Healer's office, her broken ankle held firmly in his hand.

She saw recent times, too. Them kissing in an abandoned hallway, literally five minutes after he dumped Calypso, those rare moments where she had found herself against Percy's warm chest inside either his or her bedroom, alone, the two lovers kissing deeply in the Hall of Mirrors, them roaring with laughter at Calypso' and Leo's straining faces.

Slowly, even before she had realized it, the swirling orb had reached to her temple and her head exploded with light, momentarily wiping all memories that she had recalled from Percy. Then they all came back… all with every single memory that she had in her entire life.

It would have taken years just to find one memory that didn't matter, but she found it in a matter of seconds, a swirling glass-like substance with pictured her with another person- another person that wasn't Percy.

She snatched it and watched it, mesmerizingly, at the image of her and Luke kissing deeply on top of the Valor tower, and then shook her head and put it down. She needed the one just before that- the one that he had pledged to her for.

She slowly walked over to the bronze orb, now magnified a hundred times, to slide in a small point in the center. Immediately, the entire orb lit up, and Annabeth charged into it to be teleported back into the present…

To be greeted by the twisted, sneering face of a sandy-haired, blue-eyed someone.

* * *

Percy watched with increasing desperation as Kronos licked his lips and moved closer to Annabeth, not noticing her palm slowly slinking into her pocket to drop the tiny orb that now lay inside. He was bound from head to toe, and whatever happened, he just needed Annabeth to help him- then he could actually think.

Suddenly there was a strange scratching noise. Percy turned to see something that they really needed-

The Storian was once again scratching against the faded papers of the _Tale of Percabeth_.

He watched, mesmerized, as the Storian drew everything that it missed in the past few hours- Percy and Annabeth slashing, stabbing, kicking, yelling at the monsters that had crowded their horde, Lancelot falling with a scream at his attacker's feet, Annabeth and Percy noticing the Titan of time, Annabeth nearly killing herself as she tried to take the chosen memory, Kronos striding over to Percy's frozen self and Annabeth's blank-eyed stare, and the Titan bounding Percy from head to toe.

 _Think. Think. Think,_ he thought desperately, when Annabeth's woozy voice appeared in his head.

 _Seaweed Brain,_ Annabeth thought to him.

 _What can I do?_ Percy asked.

 _I don't know. I'm a captive, remember?_

 _What were you doing in, um… seriously, what were you doing?_

 _Getting my memory,_ Annabeth practically whispered back.

 _Of what?_

 _Of something that will help us win._

Percy just shut out and thought. He just needed to know what memory that she had chosen… to think up a plan… he really wasn't cut out for that stuff…

Unconsciously he felt for his pen that he was sure wasn't there, but to his surprise, it was. He eased it out and stared at it for a moment.

 _My pen always comes back,_ he thought, not letting Annabeth in.

He barely clicked it with his thumb, and the sword grew, releasing him from his bounds. Kronos was standing opposite from him, back turned.

He snuck up to him, carefully handing the sword so that its point was facing Kronos's back. He was mumbling to himself, while flipping the pages of _Tale of Percabeth_ with Storian in hand. Annabeth was watching, eyes wide…

He swung and struck- the edged blade of the sword hitting Luke's body with a satisfying _whoosh_ , but something was wrong…

The sound that was made was nothing like the sound that Percy expected. He had expected a sickening _shlock_! but all that was heard was, unfamiliarly, the _clang_ of another sword, but Riptide was still firmly on top of Kronos's back.

And another thing. The sword wasn't inside Luke's body, in fact, no blood was spilled, no cuts were found…

There wasn't even a dent on his shirt.

Kronos turned with a sneering leer, the ice-blue eyes sharpening with unfamiliar madness. He studied Percy for a bit, then whizzed, in a flash out of sight. Percy ducked as a ball of darkness flew past his ear, then crouched, moving towards the wall. He thought it was all clear when he turned to face Annabeth. He searched her face, sensing fear. He stood up, ready to kill Kronos once and for all.

Pain suddenly sheared his lower back, below his ribs. He didn't feel anything at first, just liquid trickling down his spine, dropping onto the floor, red and wet. The he felt the pain. It felt quick and effortless. He buckled his knees as Kronos's sword point jutted through his shirt. Percy gasped and fell limp, eyes open and a burning hole below his diaphragm.

His face was etched with pain, his eyes slowly faded to a misty dangerous blue. He slowed his breathing, and soon his heart barely beat.

All Percy could remember was Annabeth screaming uselessly against her gag, a bloody mess, and the sinking feeling that this was supposed to be Kronos's ending.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't think. She supposed that this was how Percy felt when she got stabbed from that dirty, no-good child. At least they had the love bracelets to save them

They had nothing now.

Annabeth watched, just watched, as Kronos kicked Percy's half-dead body across the room, skidding blood. She watched his blank eyes, blank, sea-green eyes that was clouded over and was sure to never be seen again-

When a faint voice, a very faint voice, shook her out of her misery.

 _Annabeth._

She nearly jumped with surprise as she heard Percy's weak thoughts, pain in every syllable and in every tone of his voice. _Annabeth._ She heard him again, but was alarmed at the faintness of his voice- or whatever it was. Thoughts?

 _Percy!_ she thought back desperately, and for one torturing moment, silence awaited her. _Uh,_ Percy moaned. She looked at his body for one moment, sure that it had twitched. When she saw nothing but a huge stab in his back, however, she swallowed and closed her eyes. _Percy. Can you hear me?_ she asked. _Yeah,_ Percy answered. Then he let out a huge thought-groan. _Are you okay?_ Annabeth asked, then immediately wanted to slap herself. Of course he wasn't okay. _Annabeth,_ Percy groaned, but this time with a hint of exasperation. _What do you think? Okay,_ Annabeth thought back, then looked at the orb. She gasped as an idea struck her so hard, she rocked in her seat. Quickly she lit her finger and stopped the thinking spell. _True love's kiss with break the spell,_ she thought. She had to get to Percy.

As she thought, Kronos suddenly jumped up from his less-than cozy position on the floor. "Aha!" he exclaimed, plucking a leather-bound book from the bookcase. She could just about make out the title- _Myths of the Greek Gods_ \- and she knew exactly what Kronos was going to do.

She frantically thought up about a plan- a plan to break her bonds. She thought and thought, her brains racking. Finally she gave up, tears welling in her eyes once more. She slumped against the wall, out of ideas. Suddenly, she felt something glow white-hot in her pocket.

The orb was wiggling and shaking in her pocket.

Desperate for hope, desperate for a plan, she stretched her rope-burned arm into her pocket, ignoring the paining burn of the flame-hot orb. She brought it against her bonds, and they sizzled and broke. Eyes wide, she put it back into her pocket and whispered the spell against her hand, turning her skin and her charred clothes into the skin of a chameleon's. She snuck over to Percy's bleeding side, when she froze when she heard something that would most certainly write out her doom.

"I, Kronos, master of time, conquerer of the mortal Luke Castellan, and future destroyer of Mount Olympus," he declared, fingering the bloody sword in its sheath. His eyes sharpened. His mouth turned into its usual twisted leer. "And Evil's final hero."

Annabeth let out a shaky breath, reminding herself that one thing mattered for now- Percy.

She took a step to find her finger dimming as her panic grew. "No," she whispered, then immediately covered her mouth.

But the damage was done. Kronos turned from his chant to find Annabeth, unbound and free, bent over her prince with a small hand clasped on his.

He bellowed with rage, and nearly overturned the Storian, which was describing Annabeth's exact motion and Kronos's savage chant. If Annabeth agreed on one thing, it was that The End was going to happen on that day.

Before Kronos could do anything, she locked her eyes into his and pressed her lips to Percy's, her head exploding with light not unlike any supernovae explosion. She heard Kronos bellowing with rage, and the last thing that she did was stretch her hand out and grab the Storian away from Kronos. She could live without her stupid fairy tale. She couldn't live with the fact that she left the world to save her prince.

* * *

Percy couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. All he felt was paining oblivion.

He was sure that he was dead. He knew it. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew that he was dead.

But something woke him up from the death sleep. A soft feather on his lips. A soft feather that tasted like Annabeth's balmed honey lips…

He woke, panting, with Annabeth right next to him, sure that he was dead. After all, they were not in the School Master's tower, they were not grimy and covered in blood, and Percy's stomach was most definitely _not_ ripped through.

In fact, they were in- was that _Gavaldon_?

And it was, the shining copper bricks, the ridiculous street names, the familiar children laughing and prancing around…

He turned to Annabeth, shocked. "What happened?"

Slowly, with tears welling in her eyes, she told him all that happened in the School Master's tower. She told him about the Storian, she told him of the helping orb, and she told him about Kronos's piercing roar as they shimmered into their Happily Ever After- Gavaldon.

"No!" he exclaimed, looking around. "We can't just leave them! We can't leave Kronos with the Storian!" Annabeth hesitated. "About that…" She showed Percy the limp pen in her palm. Percy recoiled, and for once he knew exactly what he had to do. "Annabeth, we need to go back. No, I need to go back," said Percy. "No," Annabeth said through her tears. "Both of us."

They headed back to the Woods, in the same place where children disappeared every four years. "Ready?" Annabeth whispered tentatively. "Yeah," Percy murmured back.

Eyes closed, heads bowed, they tightened their face and concentrated. Slowly, their fingers glowed blue and bronze. "How do we get back?" Annabeth wavered. Percy creased his brow. "We… I have an idea," he said, leading Annabeth.

They arrived in an abandoned graveyard, spiderwebs and vines crawling and decorating the clearly empty place. Percy led her to the grave itself, looking at one particular grave.

"Here."

 **VANESSA OF WOODS BEYOND**

"Isn't- isn't that the princess's name?" Annabeth whispered, afraid. Percy nodded. "Do you trust me?" he whispered back, after placing a gentle kiss on Annabeth's quivering lips. Annabeth nodded. "Then don't hate me."

They plunged into the grave, turning them upside-down as the fell through nothingness, but not one of them screaming. Dirt spilled into their throats, into their ears, and they shut their eyes tight. Both couldn't breathe, and still they held their breaths. They just held on to each other as they plunged, eventually finding the place that they wished to go most-

Kronos was standing feet from them, blood caked on his used blade.

* * *

Annabeth shook her head, horrified. _Just one plan,_ she thought desperately. _Just one plan that will help us through._

Kronos leered. "So," he said, slinking towards them. It was enchanting and horrifying, really, as Luke's handsome face was plastered into an Evil grin. "You dare to get freed. You dare to kiss and leave this torturous tale. And you _dare_ to steal my Never After!"

Kronos smirked and stepped towards Percy. He dropped his sword and rolled up his sleeves. His eyes glinted gold, with a hint of blue. "Fight me, hero," he said with a smirk. Percy eyed Annabeth, their eyes interlocking.

 _Don't._

 _But-_

 _-No._

 _I feel like it's my destiny._

 _Well I said no._ Annabeth slapped Percy's arm. Percy restrained her next incoming slap.

 _It's my choice._

Percy kept Riptide in his pocket, and rubbed his arms. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"Aha. You made the right choice. For your _doom._ Let's play it the old-fashioned way. No swords, no weapons, just your bare hands," Kronos made a fist. "Percy, don't do i"- Kronos's finger was glowing black with red swirls. "Save your voice for our Never After. I'll deal with you later," Kronos shushed Annabeth. She was wrapped in tight black briar vines. Annabeth muffled a scream.

Kronos hit first. It was a bull's-eye. Percy readied his fist, but right when he was about to strike, Kronos hit him hard in the guts. Percy gurgled. _That was the spot where I was impaled!_ He thought furiously. He leaned over, doubling. When he recovered, which was about 3 seconds, Kronos started to punch. Percy dodged, Kronos missed. He took out Riptide and swung, only to clang against Kronos's arm.

Like before, it wasn't even dented.

Smiling evilly, smiling winningly, Kronos yanked the arm off the blade and flung the blade across the room, then punched Percy right in the head. All he thought was, _Why me?_ as he sunk into Annabeth's shaking arms, the last vision of Kronos's very alive grin.

* * *

Annabeth placed Percy, who was unconscious, gently on the floor. Annabeth approached Kronos and put her hands up, revealing any knives that would have shown. "Luke," she began, her voice threatening to break, "I know you're in there." "Move, girl!" Kronos snarled, grabbing the Storian. Annabeth whipped out her hidden knife, her body shaking. "I know that you're still fighting," Annabeth shuddered, then steadied herself, her eyes locking with the eyes that once charmed and both failed her, the eyes that would appear once the plan was complete. "I _know_ it, Luke."

Kronos snarled. "Well, since you will continue to appear and ruin my plans, I will have to finish you first!" He turned to the _Tale of Percabeth_ and drew a slash across Annabeth's legs. In real life, Annabeth stumbled and fell as a deep gash cut out of nowhere on her calves. Kronos lifted the pen, ready to deliver the final blow. Annabeth lifted her eyes that would eventually spill tears. "You promised."

Kronos froze, his mind registering what she had just said, a hidden conscience stirring. "You promised, Luke," Annabeth pressed, taking out the orb that she had taken from her own memory. "See?"

She waved her hand over the tiny orb, then Luke's and Annabeth's voices rang through the silent air.

" _Luke… do you promise to treat me well?"_ Annabeth had said. Kronos stared at the orb, eyes flickering through blue and gold. " _I do."_ Now Kronos turned his neck sharply, his eyes melting into cobalt. " _Do you promise to never make me cry?"_ Annabeth's voice said. " _I do."_ Kronos's eyes were getting wider and wider, a trace of gold still wavering. " _Do you promise that you will never hurt me?"_ " _I…"_ Kronos had a tear tracing his cheek, gold aura fading indefinitely. " _I do."_

Immediately, the orb melted and vanished, leaving a sobbing Annabeth and a shell-shocked Luke, restored. "Luke," Annabeth laughed through her tears. "You're back." Luke merely stared, as Percy began to stir. "What- huh? Annabeth? What are you- HEY!" He jumped up and nearly knocked over the Storian, which was released from Kronos's grip, which was scribbling the scene, copying the words that had sealed the Ever After that Luke had made for Annabeth. "Get- get away…" he seemed to realize what was happening. "Annabeth?" Annabeth searched into Luke's sparkling blue eyes that had taken her just months before. "Luke." She held out her arms, her knife clattering to the floor. "It's me," she half-smiled. She shuddered out a shaky breath, stumbling across her cut legs towards the prince that had changed her life. "Annabeth," she pressed, looking for the dashing prince that had so taken her before. In the _Tale of Percabeth,_ the Storian drew Luke, yet a gold glow was slowly drawn in. Luke gasped. "Annabeth…" he gasped, clawing at what wasn't supposed to be alive. "He's taking over… I don't know if you will agree, but…" he faltered and lifted his head to Annabeth. "Do you trust me?" Annabeth nodded.

Luke seized the Storian, which was making the glow more pronounced, and just before Luke's body was covered in gold, he grabbed it and shakily, drew a sword that was sitting in the corner straight into the gold light's core.

As the sword flew to join the picture, it plunged itself into Luke's side, making his eyes glow gold and howl with agony. White light exploded out of nowhere, blasting Annabeth and Percy off their feet.

When the blinding light stopped, the blood-splattered Storian wrote Luke, on the floor, shuddering out his last breaths, and Annabeth and Percy, hands together.

"Just… needed… a… good.. life…" Luke gasped, swallowing his bloody lips. "Annabeth… you can change it… please…" Understanding, Annabeth took the quivering Storian and scribbled over the picture of dying Luke, replacing it with a picture of Luke in prince's clothing, but all in black… like beautiful Evil.

Doing its bidding, Luke vanished and reappeared, no longer on the floor, but standing up straight, no trace of Riptide anywhere. "Thank you," Luke said quietly, and that was all that Annabeth needed.

* * *

Percy felt like he wasn't supposed to watch this.

He felt as if he was intruding on something private, secret, as Annabeth and Luke hugged. Annabeth was half-sobbing with relief as she crumpled in Percy's waiting arms.

They headed towards the battlefield. The School had won, but there were a few heavy losses. Frank had an arrow sticking through his arm, Jason literally had a golden sword not unlike his own going one end and out the other, and Leo-

Both Percy and Annabeth inhaled sharply. Leo, fun and joking Leo, was dead? No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't, as Calypso was sobbing over his motionless body while Professor Dovey stood over, looking grim-

Percy ran over to her. "Leo!" he yelled, shaking his friend's pale face. "LEO!" "Stop," Dovey instructed, then turned to Calypso. "You may go, my dear." But when Calypso stood up, her face wasn't what Percy had expected. She was grinning, yet tear tracks still lined her beautiful face. "He got hit in the face with Poison Powder," she explained to a mouth-opened Percy. "Dovey cured him in half a second. He's just asleep," she cried, then hugged him, though Percy didn't sense anything romantic about the gesture. He turned, beaming, to Annabeth, who was beaming from ear to ear. "Well, there's only one thing left, right?" she asked, while they waded through the pools of blood. "What?" Percy asked. She had a glint in her storm-gray eyes. "Why, we need a Ball, of course.

* * *

 **YES! So, this is not the final chapter, we will have an epilogue, and we will most definitely have a Ball that will satisfy most of you guys. Also, Luke will not be alone during the Ball- he will have a partner. And it will be a partner that we will bet that none of you guys will know. BUT STILL. HowAboutTeam has managed to get through almost an entire story! YAYYY! Also, sorry for not uploading as much. After all, this is the last chapter before the Ball :D. Other stories will pop up soon, but you guys know…**

 **#YouGuysDaBest,**

 **-HowAboutTeam :}**


	13. Epilogue

**We can't believe it, guys.** _ **The Heroes of Good and Evil**_ **is actually coming to a close. In this chapter (epilogue, whatever) we will play matchmaker and Luke is not going to be unhappy. We promise.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Anonymus (our friend) for giving us great support and of course, just being our friend**

 **Our parents, who actually let us stay up at night to finish this**

 **Rick Riordan and Soman Chainani, who are the amazing writers who thought up all this, well, amazingness**

 **Each other, Purrfectly Me and Joan Park, who are both awesome people!**

 **And of course, you guys! If you are taking the time to read this right now, you are included in this special thanks!**

 **And for a final time…**

 **Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING… CREDITS GO TO THE AMAZING AUTHORS THAT WE HAVE MENTIONED AT LEAST THIRTEEN FREAKING TIMES**

 _ **Credits: Amazing Joan Park :)))), Amazing Purrfectly Me :3333 and YOU GUYS TOOO!**_

* * *

Annabeth and the girls were chatting contentedly for what felt like the first time in forever. They were comparing dresses, Annabeth and Percy were meeting against curfew in the halls, and she felt the princess that she was destined to be.

Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel, Calypso, Queen Agatha, and Dean Sophie all showed up in Annabeth's dorm room.

Annabeth gaped at all the people who had shown up. Well, her roommates not so much, but not the Queen and Dean. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out, then immediately had the desire to cover her mouth, as Sophie and Agatha were exchanging amused looks. Sophie raised a perfect eyebrow, wincing a little as the scar from the Battle turned up. "Why, would you rather that we weren't here?" Sophie purred, as Agatha rolled her eyes at Sophie and gave Annabeth a small smile. "We are just here to help. Also, your charming boyfriend, Perry or whatever his name was-" "Percy," muttered Annabeth. "Yes. Well, the boy invited us to the dance, as he is in charge… or he is your boyfriend, and you're in charge," she said apologetically.

Sophie now rolled her eyes and winked at the open mouthed girls. "Well, the paparazzi won't be able to wait!" she sighed, as Agatha finally sighed heavily, muttering, "Haven't I told you that there isn't any paparazzi?"

Moments later, Sophie twirled in her long black and velvet gown, dotted with sequins, and a cashmere underlayer. She took that look as an Evil Queen with her long golden hair tied up on top of her head like a beehive, little trinkets along the border of her scalp, emerald eyes, mascaraed eyelashes, and painted nails. Her smile was flashing, pout blood red lips fashioned with swirls along her collar. With a cape that was dark magenta and led into an ombré of black, she looked dazzling. "Fancy." Sophie said with a shining smile. Calypso leaned away, brush nearly flying. "Perfect," she declared with an approving nod from Agatha. Sophie stood up, sweeping her cape through the floor, a wicked glint in her eye. "Now it's your turn, Aggie," she nearly hissed.

Agatha protested as Calypso and Sophie pushed her into the chair, Sophie keeping her in place with a lock spell. "Let's do this," Sophie grinned. Calypso removed all excess makeup from Agatha's plain-looking face, wrinkling her nose at the little amount of makeup that was on it. "Let's transform her by adding blush.." Sophie muttered.

Unnoticed, Annabeth left the room.

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she sat down in front of Piper and Hazel, ready to get away from the others. "Fix me up," she declared, planting herself in front of the clean mirror in the Groom Room that the Evers had lent the Nevergirls; they had come to respect each other.

Piper sighed as Annabeth stared at her through the mirror. "Annabeth, I'm not that good at it…" she warned, but still taking out an enchanted brush that would do Piper's command. Annabeth smiled and spread her hands in a gesture. "Work on me, Beauty Queen."

First starting with her cheeks- Piper instructed the brush to gently dab on blush on Annabeth's pale cheeks, then slowly darkened it with a pink blush. With it, ignoring the foundation brush that was twisting itself as a question mark, she dabbed a little foundation on her fingers and gently smoothed out Annabeth's dark circles and bruises from the big battle. Next was the concealer; the dark circles could still be made out. Piper once again put some just beneath Annabeth's eyes- after the foundation dried. Blending it in, Hazel was muttering at the amount of dresses that were installed in the room, then she sighed and took platinum-colored fabric and a few diamond pearls. "YOLOUAT, right?" she chuckled, then explained to Annabeth's puzzled face- "You Only Live Once Upon A Time." Clucking darkly, Piper now tugged gently on Annabeth's lashes as she took the eyelash curler. When finished, Annabeth looked ready already. She now backed off, talking to the mascara wand. "I'm not that confident with wands, so just… make her look pretty, yeah?" she described bluntly, then to Annabeth's stink-eye, she said with an eye roll, "Oh fine, _beautiful_ if you must."

As the wand darted to maximize Annabeth's eyes, Hazel was flipping fashion books and grabbing materials out of shelves. When the wand was done, Annabeth looked downright stunning. Next, with Annabeth's surprise, Piper grabbed some tape and plastered a piece right on the side of her eyes. "Just relax, chill," Piper assured her. She muttered something to the eyeliner pencil, which was a shade of lightest lily pink and darkest smoky gray, then it sprung up and began to brush Annabeth's tired eyes with the lightest of strokes. When done, Annabeth looked even better than Queen Agatha. Taking a cream highlighter, Piper backed up and turned it sideways, like an artist. "What-" Annabeth started to say, then Piper shook her head and applied highlighter to her already-slim nose, which rounded it out to a button nose that princesses were always so known for. Whipping out a lipstick, she pressed it hard on Annabeth's lips. "Press together. Smack. Rub," she commanded. After, she went back to Annabeth's eyes and put on the softest colored gray. After, she stepped back and admired her work.

Annabeth was nothing other described as gorgeous. Her eyes popped out, her lips were the perfect shade of perfection, her cheeks rounded and her nose a button. She was ever more beautiful than Dean Sophie, including makeup.

Annabeth turned, beaming, to Piper, who was beaming right back. Then her face morphed into a phase of blank shock as she spotted the gown that Hazel had put together. Curious, Annabeth turned back too to find a glimmering dress that was fit to be worn by her.

Pinned on a mannequin, the slinky dress tumbled and cascaded down to the floor, just the right height. There were a few ruffles vertically crossing from her chest, to her feet. It was silver with sequins along a lace collar, and around the waist was a gold greek girdle. Her dress summarized a gorgeous modern ruffled chiton.

"And… the princess is born!" Piper exclaimed, as Hazel clapped her hands in delight.

* * *

Annabeth _clinked_ down the halls as people left and right turned and stared at her. Her diamond pearls glittered.

She met Percy, who was open mouthed, and smiled coyly. She gestured to the scattered dance floor. "Hello. Do I know you?" she teased gently. Percy blinked. Then he blinked again. "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." Annabeth laughed and pulled him to a kiss. She felt Percy's heartbeat through the lips. She smiled. Just a few weeks ago she had been so worried about the heartbeat stopping.

There was no stopping it now.

In the corner of her eye she noticed Luke, leaning against the wall. Her heart clenched at the prince that could have been hers… but no. This was her time. This was her ever after.

She pulled away and pointed at Luke to Percy. "Look. Let's call Piper," she urged him. He looked confused. "What?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just leave it to me."

She dragged Piper near Luke, then explained it to her. "Ah," said Piper. A grin split into her face. "I'll take care of this." A few seconds later Leonora in a beautiful black magenta dress, purple eyeshadow, her hair in a beautiful golden bun, emerald eyes, and perfect complexion introduced herself awkwardly to Luke. "May I… have this dance?" He asked with a first-ever smile. He held out his hand, and bent down. Leonora laughed and clasped his hand, as they started to waltz around the ball room.

Piper turned back to Annabeth, beaming and winking slyly. "I see that the old dog _can_ be given new tricks." Then she vanished, laughing in hand with Jason.

Annabeth turned, almost shyly, to Percy. He was still staring, open-mouthed at her, eyes never leaving her face. "W-what?" Annabeth blurted. Immediately she wanted to cover her exposed self- where had the self-conscious, book-loving, messy Annabeth gone?

But Percy just shook his head, smiling slightly, as he clasped his own warm hand into Annabeth's small palm. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Annabeth's face broke into a large grin, before taking his hand solemnly as her own. "Absolutely."

They were at the center of the ballroom; their friends surrounded them. Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Luke and Leonora, and of course, the main couple themselves.

Annabeth laughed as Percy wobbled, trying to match Luke's unmistaking dancing to his own. She gently grabbed his hand. "Like _this,_ Seaweed Brain." She swayed from left to right, Percy laughing every time he stumbled.

All of a sudden, a pink spell hit him on the back. He went rigid, the started dancing perfectly. Annabeth turned back, confused, when Dean Sophie and Hort sashayed up to her. "My specialty," Sophie called out. She jabbed a finger to her husband. "Did the same to this oaf; he never took dancing classes." With a beaming smile, Annabeth let herself loose to her prince, Boy and Girl, Ever and Never (kinda), Prince and Princess.

After what seemed like hours of dancing, she collapsed in her prince's waiting arms. "I'm so tired I could just fall asleep and not care," she complained softly. Percy chuckled, then took her hand. "What now?" yawned Annabeth, groaning as Percy swept her up to her feet. "One last thing," said Percy.

They ran and walked, walked and ran, in the empty castles as the prince led the princess to the destination that would seal their Ever After. "Here," he announced, voice echoing off the empty hallways. Annabeth looked up, the flight of stairs going forever and ever, as her voice went faint. "Here? We have to climb these many?" she said faintly. Percy groaned and hoisted her up in his strong arms. "Fine. I'll carry you."

At the top of the very familiar tower of the Good castle, Percy gently let Annabeth down. "Remember here?" he said softly, lacing their fingers together. "Remember the kiss that stole you away from me? Right in this very spot?" Annabeth blinked, surprised. "You saw me and Luke in Valor tower?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Do you know how heartbroken I was?" His voice deepened and Annabeth suspected it wasn't just because it was cold. "I was broken, Annabeth. I was no longer good Percy. Without you, I'm just plain old _Evil_. That's why I need a pact," said Percy, voice growing stronger. "A pact?" Annabeth asked, confused. "Just listen."

Percy took Annabeth's hands, sea-green eyes never leaving hers. "Do you promise that we will never grow apart?" Percy asked. Annabeth startled to hear the words that had once charmed her out of her true love's grasp. "Do you?" Percy pressed. Annabeth looked up to him, eyes suddenly wet. "I do." "Do you promise that we will be happier together than apart?" "I do." "Do you promise…" Percy's eyes searched the gray, both swimming with tears. "Do you promise you will never leave me? Us?" Annabeth pulled him closer, sparkling gray eyes finding the green. "I do."

And the kiss that came between them, the kiss that ensured their forevermore Ever After, was enough to say that all those promises came true.

In the School Master's tower, a brilliant painting of Percy and Annabeth blossomed out in its worn pages. They were locking lips, tears streaming down their cheeks, as the words that sealed the Ever After inked on-

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 **YESSSS! We will miss you- and we will actually take the time to write out the beautiful Readers of this story currently that like this crap (just kidding).**

 **:ever-of-woods-beyond**

 **:bags-of-nope777**

 **:WeaveWordsIntoWorlds**

 **:The Ritzerizer**

 **:SayHello111**

 **:Purrfectly Me**

 **:Pathea**

 **:KindaABitObsessed**

 **:DrakonOwl21195**

 **:Amberwolf2377**

 **On that last note, we will also thank Purrfectly Me (who is getting a cat tommorrow), and Joan Park, our regular contributors to** _ **The Heroes of Good and Evil.**_ **Most unfortunately, we will be keeping quiet for a while, but we will continue to upload one-shots, just nothing as crazy as this story. Hoped that you enjoyed this, and the last of HowAboutTeam that you will see in a while,**

 **Love, 3, HowAboutTeam (H.A.T.) :}**


End file.
